A Good Problem To Have
by broncoboy13
Summary: How can eight hours with someone in detention change the way you feel about them forever? Just ask Tori Vega.
1. Chapter 1

Man, I can't stand Jade West. She's just so bitchy and now I've got detention because of her. The rest of my friends have it, but you know… It's a complicated story, but given that you are taking the time out of your day to read this, I kind of figure that you're a relatively smart person. I'll try to explain it to the best of my ability. Remember, it's a complicated story, so bear with me.

It all happened two weeks ago. We were sitting in the hallway at school. Robbie, Cat and I were working on a script Sikowitz had told us to write two weeks before the day that the event took place. We were sitting down by my locker when Jade came roaring by. But it wasn't her typical "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" type of attitude. She looked…dare I say it… upset. Not like, angry, but genuinely sad. When she stormed by, she turned the corner and I heard a large crashing noise; like some books were thrown against a locker…or a person. It did sound like something she would do; throwing someone against a locker, that is.

I got up from where I was sitting, leaving Cat and Robbie still sitting down by my locker. Before I turn the corner to where the crash was, I smiled as I saw Robbie move closer to Cat, indicating he was going to flirt with her. My smile quickly vanished when I saw Jade threatening a child that looked to be a freshman with a pair of her rusty old scissors. She had the poor boy pinned against the locker, holding the scissors to his neck. I approached them.

"Jade! What are you doing?!" I yelled.

She gave me a deathly stare, but I stood my ground. She let loose of the boy's collar and he ran away. She walked towards me, twirling her scissors on one of her fingers. Jade never really scared me. The only time she scared me…like, truly scared me…was when she would make eye contact when she was upset. This was one of those times. Remember when I said that she looked genuinely upset? Well, that thought immediately left my head when she was about five feet away from me. She was still twirling her scissors. I was scared; I didn't let it show, though. Somehow I think she knew I was frightened. She always had a knack for sensing fear.

"You want some of this, Vega?" Jade asks.

I back away slowly, still holding firm eye contact. Then, I gain the courage to stand still. She kept approaching me even though I'd stopped moving. She was never scared to get close to anyone when she was angry. Our foreheads were practically up against each other's; our eyes never left one another's.

"Maybe I do; why would you care?" I ask firmly.

"I care because you interrupted my personal business; and now, no thanks to you, the dumbass kid got away. So…I'll ask again…do you want some of this?" Jade asks.

I can feel her scissors running against the skin of my neck. I don't move a muscle on the outside, but on the inside I was praying to God that she didn't do anything crazy. Nobody likes dull blades; especially when they are dull scissors.

The rest of the gang shows up in the hallway as the bell rings. Other bystanders leave for class. I hear the sound of lockers slamming and feet running against the hard ground. I pay no attention to anything but Jade.

"I think I do want some." I say, confidently.

She throws her scissors to the side. She smirks, and then laughs; which really scared me all the way to my very core. She steps back. I'm surprised she's giving me this much space to work with. I knew we were about to fight. But what really surprised me was that no one was here trying to break all this up. No one; and I mean no one was in the hall but André, Cat, Robbie, Beck, Jade and I.

I had become so sick and tired of her behavior. No one was doing anything about it. Helen, the lady who took over for our previous principle not too long ago, just didn't care about what happened to the kids. I think she just did what she had to do; or just enough to not get into trouble with the superintendent. Sikowitz was scared of Jade, so that ruled him out as a possible mediator. There were a total of four people that I knew of who were brave enough to stand up to Jade: Beck, Cat (but only when she's on her period), me, and Vice principle Dickers. That man was a nut job! But he did do his job, which I really respect him for.

Jade laughs again. Then she draws her fist back and throws a punch, which I block with my forearm. I countered her punch with a strong knee to her thigh. Being a police officer's daughter has its hidden perks. She steps back, rubbing her thigh. I can't help but feel a little bit of pride wash over my body. But the thoughts that pleased me such as those quickly left my mind when a mind-numbing blow to my jaw sends me into a locker. I wipe some stray blood from my lip. I lunge forward at her intending to throw her across the hallway, but a large body stops me.

"Settle down, Skinny Jeans!" Vice-Principle Dickers exclaims in my direction.

I see Jade laugh quietly after he scolds me.

"You settle down, too, Fudge Sack!" He yells at Jade this time.

I just stay still with fear as to what he might do. I don't want to clean the Black Box again. I was getting sour cream out of my hair for a week. I don't want to be forced to stay after school to help a teacher grade papers. I didn't want to sweep every single hallway and every single room.

"All of you have detention this Saturday! Be there, or get suspended for a week." Vickers yells. The whole gang groans.

"Man…wouldn't that be a bummer." Jade says.

"Oh, and that's probably what you want people to think, isn't it West! You kids think she's cool? You think she's bitchen?" Vickers asks.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up! I have two points; who says bitchen anymore, and I don't want them to think I'm cool. They know I am." Jade says.

I can't help but laugh out loud at her comment. Vickers eyes me and I quickly stop laughing and stand up straight.

"That's another Saturday, West!"

"Well, damn! I was planning on doing something on that day. Oh, well." Jade says, sarcastically.

They both go back and forth until Vickers finally gives up I think Jade got like four days of detention. It made me laugh, really. I was like, "Yeah, bitch! Keep getting detention!" I know that's not a nice thing to say, but I mean it. I'm so glad she has to go through all of that. I enjoy reading her Slap posts saying how much she hates school and that the teachers just decide to pick on her. But what's really funny is that she knows good and well that she deserves it. She just doesn't want to admit it.

Remember in the beginning how I said it was a complicated story? Well… I lied. It's actually very easy to follow.

And all of that brings us to the present. It's Friday night and the day before we all have detention. I'm going through my clothes to figure out what I'm going to wear tomorrow. I usually do laundry on Sundays. I do enough to last me Monday through Friday. I usually just add an extra pair of pajamas for Saturday, because usually, that's all I wear on that day. But I was all out of outfits, so I contemplated just wearing sweats and a t-shirt. I really didn't want to get ready tomorrow, but I realized I had no panties clean, so I decided, "Eh… might as well wash a nice outfit." I picked a striped dark red and black shirt, with a long sleeve black under shirt, some darker blue jeans, and my four inch high heel boots that made a cool clicking sound against the floor when I walk. I threw those into the washer and went back into my room. I shut my door and looked through my large purse.

I rummage through it and quickly realize that there is no hope in cleaning it the conventional way, so I dump the whole thing out on my bed and start organizing it all into piles. I find about seven lip gloss tubes and three pairs of sunglasses. A condom; where did that come from?

Then I found a crumpled up picture from about two years ago. Jade, Cat, Trina and I were at an all ages comedy club. We had gone there to celebrate Cat's birthday. She chose that place because she loved to laugh. And oh, boy did we laugh. I'd never seen Jade laugh so hard…ever. I suddenly noticed I was staring at Jade and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was wearing a low cut, blue dress that stopped at her thighs. I was a sexy dress. Wait…what? What in the world am I thinking?

The doorbell to our home rang. I open my bedroom door and sprint down the stairs. The door bell is going off like crazy. "I'm coming! Good lord!" I open the door to see Jade, standing in the rain, hair soaked, skin paler than usual. She was visibly shaking. Her teeth were chattering.

"Uh, Jade?" I ask, cautiously.

"Can I come in? Please?" Jade shivers.

Jade said please. It was one of the scariest things I'd ever heard in my life. But what was just as scary was that she looked broken. She looked like she would crack at any moment and burst into tears. It hurt me, as much as it pains me to say it. My view of Jade West has completely changed. Jade West didn't cry. Jade West didn't say please. Jade West rarely came to anyone for help. But when she did, it seemed like she'd always come to me. She came to me when she and Beck broke up…the first three times. She came to me when she needed help producing her play. It never failed. It seemed like I was always the first option; like she'd always come to me first.

"Yes, of course. What's wrong, Jade?" I ask her, genuinely concerned.

"Nothing's wrong, Vega." She says.

Now I knew that was bullshit. Jade never came to me for help unless she had a problem, and it was clear she had a problem. Jade was very good at a lot of things, but one thing she'd never been good at was lying. You could read her like a book most of the time. I could tell that she'd been crying because of the bags under her eyes and her mascara looked to be a bit thin. The tears probably washed it all off.

"So…" I start, sitting down by her. "Are…" I start, but she cuts me off.

"Do you have any coffee?" She asks.

I get up, look in all the cabinets and shake my head no at her, feeling bad that we didn't have something that she needed to feel better. "Sorry, no, we don't. We have Belgian cocoa, though." I say.

"Shit. I guess that will do." She responds.

I put the water into the kettle and put it on the stove, then sat back down at the kitchen table with Jade. "Now…are you going to tell me what's wrong, or not?"

"When I get the cocoa, I'll tell you, okay?" Jade asks me. I nod.

After about five minutes, the water was hot enough so I could put the cocoa mix into the kettle. I pour it into a coffee cup and hand it to Jade. She quickly takes a drink. I sat down yet again, hoping to God that she wouldn't asks for me to get up again. She takes another sip.

"This cocoa tastes like ass." Jade says, flatly.

"Oh, it's no problem, Jade. That wasn't the last of my cocoa or anything." I say sarcastically.

"Okay, then." Jade responds.

"Now tell me what happened." I demand.

Jade begins her story. It all actually started when she threatened that kid. She told me that her grandmother wasn't doing well at the time and that that kid made an offensive joke towards people with the disease her grandmother had. It just made Jade go crazy. And honestly, I can't blame her.

"The reason I came over here today was because my grandmother died today. It's really taking a toll on me." She said.

"Jade, I'm so sorry." Suddenly, I felt very protective of such a fragile Jade. I held her tightly until she stirred in my grasp.

"Can I…stay here tonight, by any chance?" Jade asks.

"Absolutely; you can stay here as long as you need to." I stand up and lead her to my bedroom. We enter and I go to my dresser to get my last pair of pajamas for the week so she could get into dry clothes. She thanks me and starts undressing right in front of me. "Oh, god." I say, turning my head.

"What, Vega? It's nothing you've never seen." She laughs.

I slowly uncover my eyes and I see the two globes that sit on her chest. She quickly puts the pajamas on to cover herself. "I hate going braless, sometimes." She says.

"I really don't mind it." I say, blushing. I suddenly realize that I was a little bit aroused by Jade's attitude about her body. I can see her nipples through the thin fabric of the shirt I lent her. I close my eyes, trying to contain my arousal.

"So, I guess I'll just sleep on the floor." Jade says.

"No, you can sleep up here with me. My bed's big enough. Come on." I say.

She looks at me, contemplating whether she should get in bed with me. I patted the other side of the bed and she gets up from the floor and gets into my bed. She falls asleep quickly. I feel her cuddle close to me. I liked it. I wrapped my arm around her. I began to realize that I was developing "new" feelings towards Jade as I turned out the light. I lay my head down on my pillow and drift off to sleep, awaiting a long day of detention tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tori's POV**

I woke up around five in the morning. It was about the time I normally woke up on a school day, but never on a weekend. I stir around in my bed and quickly realize why I'm up this early. That's right….Jade and I got into a fight at school and Vickers gave us all detention. Speaking of Jade…where is she?

Jade had stayed with me all last night. He grandmother had passed away and it was heart breaking. I don't know what I would have done if it were my grandmother that died. I probably wouldn't show up on Jade West's doorstep, I guarantee you that. But I make my peace with the face that I have to get up and I walk to my bathroom to get ready for the day.

"Shit." I curse out loud. I had forgotten to put my clothes in the dryer. They're probably sour now. Great; now I have no clue what to wear. I leave my closet to make sure that they were still in the washer. I open the door to the laundry room and see a sticky note on the door to the dryer. It read, "_Thanks for letting me stay with you last night, Vega. It was much appreciated. I dried your clothes for you. I figure that it's the least I could do to show appreciation for you being such a great friend. It's a nice outfit, I guess. I'm taking your pajamas home with me so I can wash them and I'll give them back to you next time I see you outside of school. Thanks again, love Jade."_

Love Jade? She never puts love into anything unless she's hanging out with Beck; sometimes not event then. I opened the door to the dryer and pulled my clothes out. I smelled them and there was no sour odor or anything; so I shut the door and walked back to my room. I jump in the shower to wash off the dirt and grime that can form on a body in just a few hours. The water was hot; almost too hot. I liked it, though. I shampooed twice and applied some conditioner while I washed the rest of my body. As I wash my face, I ran over the spot where Jade's powerful fist had hit my jaw. I grimace in pain for a moment, but then I smiled due to the fact that I took the punch so well. I think Jade half expected me to cry. But I didn't. Ahhh, the little victories; they mean so much.

After my weird thoughts, I rinse the last bit of conditioner out of my hair and turn the water off. I pull the curtain out of my way and dry off. I didn't bother putting a towel around my body to cover myself because my door was shut. I didn't think anyone would come barging through my door without knocking, so I left my bathroom completely naked. I should have known, though. My older sister Trina practically knocks my door down. She pays absolutely no attention to my naked body, though I scramble to cover myself. I run into my bathroom and hide behind the door.

"Damn it, Trina; what the hell do you want?" I yell.

"Take it easy, Tori! I've seen you naked before. It's no big deal; although, you may want to give the old kitty a little shave." She says, joking.

My face is currently beat red. My eyes were filling with anger. I clenched my fist and exhaled slowly, trying to relax myself.

"It is shaved! What do you want?!" I ask, loudly.

"I was just going to tell you that Mom made us breakfast for once. There's some eggs and sausage on the stove waiting on you."

"Okay; tell mom I said thank you." I say, a little surprised.

She nods and shuts the door. I run over to the door and lock it as fast as I can.

I grab my freshly cleaned clothes and go into my walk-in closet. I stand in the middle of it, looking into a mirror so that I could see my whole body as I put on each piece of clothing. I put on my new Victoria's Secret bra and then my striped shirt. I was happy with it. My hair was still wet, so I walked to my vanity in my bathroom. I heard the clicking noise of my boots hitting the floor and it made me smile. I turned on my hair dryer and started waving it over my hair until it was dry. I took my curling iron and put subtle waves into my hair. I put my makeup on next. First, I apply some foundation, and then some blush. Next, I use my eyeliner, and mascara that I absolutely loved. And lastly, I put on some nice and shiny lip gloss. I press my lips together and take them apart with a pop. I walk back into my closet and look in the mirror again. I check out my overall appearance and was very happy with it. My skinny jeans hugged my legs snugly; my breasts looked small, but good and perky. I have no clue why I'm thinking of that, but oh, well. I was ready to go.

I exit my closet, grab my huge, newly organized purse and walk down the stairs to the smell of eggs and sausage. I had completely forgotten that Trina told me that Mom made us breakfast. It utterly shocked me that she had. Something weird was going on. No one was speaking; not even Trina.

"Is everything okay?" I ask, hesitantly.

"Uh, baby…why don't you come sit down." Dad tells me.

I walk over to my chair at the table and slowly sit down. I was really worried. I looked back and forth between my mom and dad. It took a moment for anybody to speak. I guess my mom felt that it was time to break the silence, because she spoke first.

"Sweetheart…you know how adults have their problems, right?" She asks.

"Don't sugarcoat this, Holly." My dad scolds her. "Just don't do it."

I purse my lip, dreading the words that were about to come out of my mother's mouth. I just sat there I shock. I think they knew I had figured it out without being told what was happening. I guess they felt they needed to say it anyway.

"Baby, your father and I are getting a divorce." She says, sympathetically.

I cringed as I heard the words. I was floored. I just sit at the table…motionless…expressionless. Trina looked the same way. I just stared at the floor. I let out a sigh. I sat up in my chair, nodded and went to Trina's car. I mean, what was I supposed to do? I didn't know. It was just so unexpected. Trina followed me out. We left our parents alone and left for Hollywood Arts.

We stepped into Trina's Ford Mustang and pulled out of our driveway. Most of the ride was silent. The only noise was the engine revving up and Trina making sure I was okay every so often. I was on the brink of tears.

Trina pulled into an empty parking lot at school and put the car in park. She looked over at me, studying my face. I really don't know what there was to study. I was just cold faced like a sociopath after he killed someone. I know that was a dark metaphor, but you get the point.

"Sorry I walked in on you this morning." She laughs. I smile at her attempt to make me feel better. My sister does care about me…just she likes to talk about herself a lot. "If it helps, you have pretty nice tits." She laughs again. I punch her arm in playful way.

"Shut up." I smile. Then, the cold faced expression is back. "Man, I don't know how I'm going to get through this day. It's going to be very hard." I say.

"Yeah…it will be. But you're a Vega. We can get through the worst of situations." She smiles.

I nod, hug her tightly and exit the vehicle. She doesn't leave until I get into the school building. I've always liked the way that orange Mustang looked driving away, but today, I was sad to see it go, because I wanted to spend time with my sister. She was the only one I could truly talk to about this. I walk into the lobby in the front of the school and head to my locker to put my things away. Jade had put another note on the door. I read it.

_"Hey, Vega, it's me. I just wanted to thank you again for letting me stay over there last night. I washed your clothes. They're in your locker. If you ever need help with anything let me know. But not in front of our friends, okay? I have an appearance I need to keep up; love Jade." _

So she does care about me? I started to think…maybe Trina isn't the only one I can talk to about this. Maybe I can talk to Jade. Will she understand? I hear a door down the hall open; it was Mr. Dickers.

"Detention's in the library, Skinny Jeans." He says, calmly.

"Sorry, Mr. Dickers. I was just getting my stuff together." I smile.

"Just hurry, Vega. Wouldn't want suspend you for being late." He laughs.

I nod and run towards the library, binder and Algebra II book in hand. I hate being a senior in high school sometimes. We have the hardest courses ever. I reach the library door and have to back in, using my ass to open the door. I had to use both hands to carry my stuff because it was too heavy to only use one hand. Everyone is in the library.

"Hey, look, Tori's ass!" Andre yells.

"Yeah, she needs to quit showing it off." Jade says.

"I can't help it if I have a nice looking bubble butt." I say, smacking my ass.

Everyone laughs, even Jade. Then, I remember the events that happened this morning. My parents were divorcing. Tears well up in my eyes; no one notices, thankfully. Then, Dickers enter the library. He carries his clipboard in one hand, and a Jet Brew coffee cup in his other. He sets his cup down and checks roll. "Valentine? You here?" He asks.

"HI!" Cat exclaims, making me laugh.

"Oliver?" Beck raises his hand. "Shapiro?"

"Here!" He says.

"West?"

"Can I have your coffee?" She asks.

Vickers ignores the question. Jade reaches up to grab his coffee. Dickers doesn't notice. I laugh at Jade's actions as he calls out the rest of the roll. "Vega, I know you're here." Dickers says. "And Harris; you're here, too. Now, everyone turn in your phones. Put them in this box." He says, putting a box on the table where we sit. We all reluctantly put our phones in the box. He sits them on the shelf a few feet away from our table.

"Okay, I guess we're good here. Hey…where's my coffee?" He finally notices.

"In my bladder; why do you ask?" Jade says, sarcastically.

Vickers shakes his head and walks away. We all laugh. But then, my happiness fades yet again. This time, people do notice. I think they see that I'm not smiling or laughing at anything anybody says. They don't say anything. They just look, and then look away.

Cat starts rambling on about her brother for the nine thousandth time since I've known her, and I can barely tell she's talking, I'm so deep in thought. I never look in any other direction but in front of me. My vision begins to blur. This tells me that I'm really out of it, so I try to regain focus and concentrate on what Cat was saying. I look at her.

"…and then he was like, 'No I don't want to pet your chicken, sir.' It was pretty weird." Cat finishes.

"I can tell." Beck says.

I zone out again. I just can't stay focused. Jade looks over at me and I look back; she smiles and looks away. Mr. Dickers re-enters the room. "Oliver; you've been excused. Your mom said something about your dad falling off a ladder or something. So you better get home." He says.

"Thanks for the message, sir." Becks responds, grabbing his backpack, and leaving without telling anyone goodbye.

Jade gets up from her chair and moves beside me. "So…you gonna tell me what's wrong, or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" She asks, sternly.

"Nothing's wrong, Jade." I lie.

"I smell bullshit. You lie just as bad as me." She says.

"Fine. Um…my parents are divorcing." I say, eyes stinging with tears.

"Damn, that sucks Vega. I'm really sorry." Jade says.

Somehow, I get the feeling she knows what I'm going through. It's just a feeling I have. I feel so close to her right now.

"I know how you feel." Jade says.

I knew it.

"My parents divorced about a year before you came to this school. It sucks, I know. You feel helpless; like you have no control. I hate that. You know…when you don't have control over a situation. You just feel…powerless." She says.

Our eyes meet. My big chocolate pools meet her never ending sea of green. I know now…that she feels it, too. Just all of a sudden, the attraction is just there. We sit there for a little longer. I slap her shoulder. "I think we need to talk." I say, pulling her to a different part of the library where no one could see us. I stare into her eyes again. I run my hand across her hip. "You feel it, too." I say, as a matter of fact.

She laughs. "Damn. You can read me like a book."

I look at her lips; she looks at mine. I put my hand on her cheek. I lean in and she closes her eyes. But before our lips meet, Cat pops up out of nowhere, scaring us both.

"Hey, guys. We didn't know where you were so I came to look for you. We thought you might have gotten into another fight. Did you?" Cat asks.

"No, we didn't; just the opposite, actually." I say, looking at Jade.

"Okay, good. We were just wondering." Cat walks away.

I turn back to Jade. She was wearing all black. But I liked it. It showed off her ample cleavage very well, and I loved it. But since when is Jade a lesbian? Since when am I a lesbian? I had no clue. All I know, is that I was about to kiss one of the most beautiful things God has ever made. I ran my hand up her side, and ran it through her hair, my eyes never leaving hers. I leaned in. My lips captured hers in the greatest kiss I'd ever had. I completely melted. I melted like a chocolate bar in the summer. My tongue fought with hers for control, but she soon won, and I wasn't upset a bit. I grabbed her breast with my left hand and her ass with my right. I reluctantly pulled away.

"What the hell, Vega? Why'd you stop?" She exclaims.

"I didn't know if I would be able to control myself if I went any further; sorry." I say, frowning. I disappointed her and I felt bad for it. But I needed to stop. And it was wrong. She was dating Beck. If we were to ever do anything, she'd have to break up with him. It's simple as that. But I think we've stumbled across something very special here; and I didn't want to mess it up for anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go!**

**Jade's POV**

Detention was going as well as detention could go. I mean, although Tori knows how I feel, detention was still awful. It was great knowing that Tori felt the same way about me as I felt about her. I had yet to get into too much trouble. I guess I should thank Tori. She helped me bite my tongue a few times when I was talked down at. She helped…I really don't know. She just helped me. What's funny though, is that I hated this girl. But now I can't get enough of her. And that kiss is just eating away at me. It makes me feel like I'm cheating on Beck; well…I guess I kinda did, but I've decided that the next time I see him, I'm ending it; plain and simple. I'm going to say, "Beck, I think we should start seeing other people." That's all I'm going to say. Short, sweet and to the point.

I feel Vega poke me in the shoulder. I turn around, angry that she disturbed me, but when I saw her jump back in fear, I dropped the mean face I had and smiled. She smiled back at me which made my breath hitch. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes. I could stare at those things forever. I looked at her lips…then at her cheek bones…then at her hair….then her nose…I had to get up. I had to get away from here. I was too aroused. "I'm sorry," I say, "I have to get away from you. Not because I don't like you, but because I'm worried I'll jump on top of you and give all kinds of hickies." I say, standing up.

She frowns, which hurts me. I want to make her happy, but right now I was worried about everything our friends would say. I continued to think of what they would say when they found out about Tori and me. I mean, what if they don't accept us? Well, I know Cat will, but what about the rest? What about Beck? What would her say? My stomach starts to cramp and I yell for Mr. Dickers. He shows up in the doorway.

"What do you want, West?" He asks, sternly.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I say.

"And what do you expect me to do about it?" He asks. He's starting to piss me off.

"Let me go to the bathroom!"

"Nope; I'm good."

"LET ME GO TO THE BATHROOM! I'M ON MY PERIOD! I HAVE CRAMPS AND I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" I scream.

"You're not bad, West. Go ahead." He smiles.

I run out the door. I don't know why, but I just start bawling. I mean…I have no clue why. Like…I know women have emotional problems during PMS, but I mean, good lord. I don't think it was because of my grandmother. Then, a light bulb went off in my head. It was because I was about to hurt Beck. I kneel down in a stall after I reach the bathroom. I wipe my eyes with my sleeves and stand up. But I quickly fall back down. I hear a girl walk in. I could tell how it was due to the clicking sound of her boots.

**Tori's POV**

I sneak out of the library and head for the bathroom. After Jade's little…fit…I got to thinking. I don't think I caused that. I started thinking about all the things that might have set Jade off.

I reach the bathroom door and push it open. I walk slowly, as if trying to be quiet, but I knew Jade could hear me due to the face that my boots were clicking on the tile. I could hear sobs coming from inside the third stall. I felt a small lump form in my throat.

"Well, are you just gonna stand there like an idiot, Vega? Come here!" Jade says.

I quickly walk into the stall and sit down beside her. I'd never seen her so upset. Mascara was running down her face…there were bags under her eyes again. It hurt me. It physically and mentally hurt me. I cried with her. I was never the strong one in my relationships. I was always the one who went along with everything. I never really put up a fight for anything. I was the one who always cried. But I had to be strong for her right now. I reach over her shoulder and hold her close. It took every fiber of my being to not sob. I just held her tightly.

"What's wrong, Jade?" I ask.

"It's gonna break his heart." She answers.

"Who's heart?" I ask another question.

"Be…Beck's heart." She says.

I close my eyes, letting a tear fall down my face. I kiss the top of her head and rub her arm. I do my best to comfort her, but it does no good. She sobs…and cries…and sobs…and cries. It was so hard not to cry. I pull her chin up to bring her face level with mine. I look in her eyes. They were hypnotizing. "Listen to me." I demand. "Beck is a big boy. He can handle it. Don't worry about all that stuff right now anyway. I mean, what's brought this on? Since when do you care about what people think about you?" I ask.

"Tori…you don't know everything about me. I…let's just leave it at that, okay?" She asks.

"No…not okay. Jade if we're going to date, we have to be honest with each other. Why would you want to keep something like this from me? I mean, really?"

"Tori, do you know why I am the way I am?" She asks, raising her voice. I shake my head. "I'm this way because my parents don't give a shit about me. They couldn't care less about me. They moved away to Santa Clara about a month ago. They're letting me stay in our old house, but that's about it. They really don't care what happens to me. And that may sound stupid, but it's true. I'm the way I am because I feel like I need to get people before they get me! It's a terrible way to. I want to change but I've been this was for…maybe fourteen years. And it pains me to see people I love t get hurt by the way I treat them. Like you for instance…every time I called you grunch…a little piece of my heart broke; every damn time. And I don't want my behavior to rub off on you. I just don't want you to ruin yourself like I ruined myself. So, if you really want to be with me, I need you to promise me something." She finishes.

"Anything…anything at all. You just name it." I respond.

"I need you to promise me that you will never change. Promise me that you'll never change your caring ways; that you'll never turn into someone like me who's constantly looking over their shoulder waiting on someone to hurt them. Promise me that you'll always stay you. Promise me that." She says.

"I promise; I'll never change those things." I say, crying already.

"Thank you. I just don't want my attitude towards people to rub off on you." She is sobbing again.

"I think your attitude towards people shows how you truly feel towards society. I don't think it shows that you hate people or that you're paranoid. I just think you hate the things people do. It's a good character trait. It means you have a backbone and that you stand up for what you believe in. I like that about you." I finish.

She smiles, which makes me smile. I wipe the tears from her face and kiss her cheek. I rub my thumb across her lips as I cuddle her. She's laying in the perfect position to where I can see down her shirt to the middle of her bra.

"Quit staring at my tits, Vega." Jade laughs.

"Sorry; they take my breath away, though." I say.

"Well, I'd let you see them, but we need to get back to the library before Dickers finds out you snuck out. Wouldn't that suck?" Jade asks.

"Yeah, it would. And why don't you let me feel them? Let me get a sneak peak?" I say, running my tongue over my teeth. I sit there awaiting her answer. She motions me to touch her breasts. I let my hands hover over them…hesitant to touch them.

"Damn, Vega." She says, grabbing my hands and putting them on her firm but squeezable breasts.

"Wow." That's all I say. That's all I can say.

"Okay, now that that's taken care of, let's get back to the library." We walk out of the bathroom and head for the library; then Jade turns around in the other direction.

"Where are you going?" I ask her.

"My locker; I have something cool inside." I huff and follow her.

"Jade…if we don't hurry, Dickers is gonna find us." I whine.

"Take it easy, Vega." She says.

She opens her locker. She has a pencil box sitting in the back and on the bottom shelf. She takes a little brown bag out of it and opens it. Inside is an even smaller brown bag. Inside of that bag is a clear plastic bag filled with what looked like pencil shavings or grass. I looked closely. My mouth hit the floor.

"Fuck that, Jade. Put it back! We are not getting high at school!" I say.

She just walks away in the direction of the library. I huff again and follow her…again. I can tell who's going to be wearing the pants in our relationship. We enter the library, and then Jade shuts the door, quietly. Jade pulls out the bag of marijuana and shows it off to everyone, inviting them to join her in the other room.

"I'm in! Now it's a party!" Andre yells.

Robbie and Cat of all people follow her into the other room. My mouth is again on the floor. Cat laughs at my face and leaves the room. Jade pokes her head out the door. "Last chance, Vega. Cat's even doing it. Sure you don't want to try it?"

I stood there for a moment, thinking…oh, how much harm could it do? "Fine." I say, walking to her. I enter the room and shut the door. I sit down on the ground as everyone has already started smoking their joints. Cat was already high. She was giggling uncontrollably. I watched Jade roll one up for me. She finished and handed it to me. I put it in my mouth, waiting to choke on the smoke.

"It's not doing anything, Jade." I say.

"You have to light it, you ding." She laughs handing me the lighter. I light the joint and take a draw. Of course I cough for the first couple of hits, but then I got used to the feeling of the smoke going down my throat and into my lungs. I was high as a kite man. And I loved it.

"Tori loves it, man." Andre laughs at me.

"I do. I do. And I'm not afraid to admit it, either." I say.

"Wow, does Little Ms. Sally Peaches have a dark side?" Jade asks.

"I might have a small one." Everyone starts laughing.

About an hour later, we were all off of our high. But we were so damn tired. I felt like lying down on one of Jade's breasts and just going to sleep. That would have been some good sleep. In case you haven't noticed, I'm hopelessly obsessed with Jade's tits. And honestly, I don't care.

I then remembered, once again, everything that happened to me this morning. My parents were divorcing and I'd be miserable around the house until I finally got used to the situation. I really don't think I ever will. But I do have Jade and Trina to help me get through this tough time.

There was about three hours left of detention, before Mr. Dickers re-entered the room. "Okay, fart knockers; you guys can go home. I need to go home, too. My wife needs some laser surgery to remove some hair follicles on her…back. So you're all dismissed. Have a good day." He finishes and leaves.

Jade walks over to me. She looks at my eyes and yawns. "I think we need to talk to Beck, Vega." She says.

I nod. "Yeah, I know. Can we go to get something to eat after?" I ask.

"Sure." She answers.

**Jade's POV**

On the way to Beck's RV, dread filled my body. I was thinking about what I had told myself earlier today. I had told myself that I would cut it off quickly. But I just had a hard time seeing myself dumping Beck so easily. These thoughts raced through my head as we pulled into Beck's driveway. I looked at Tori; and Tori looked at me. We each took a deep breath and exited the car. We walk up to Beck's door and knock on it. He answers the door. He looks like he'd just woken up. "Hey!" He says. "How was detention?"

"Fine; we need to talk, Beck." I say.

"What about?" He asks.

I freeze. I open my mouth, but no sound comes out. I can't move.

**Boom! Mind Blown! Your mind probably isn't blown, but whatever. Let me know what you think guys! Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I like this one. Hope you do, too.**

**Tori's POV**

Why wasn't she saying anything? Jade didn't move a muscle. Her mouth was open like she was about to say something, but no words were being formed. Beck waited patiently for her to respond, but she still said nothing. He looked at me expectantly, as if he expected me to say what Jade was going to say for her. I pat Jade's arm and I break her from her daze.

"Beck…um…I have no clue on how to say this but the way I'm about to say it. I, uh…I think we should start seeing other people." She finally says.

Beck just sits there, shocked. He says nothing; he doesn't move; his face has no expression on it. He presses his lips together and puts his chin in his hands. He exhales loudly. He looks back and forth between Jade and I and finally talks. "There's someone else, isn't there?" He asks, knowingly. "I'm not mad. I just want to know."

Jade looks at me, and then back at Beck; Beck's eyes go wide. He raises a finger. His mouth falls to the floor. His eyebrows are at the ceiling. He exhales lightly and finally responds to Jade's gesture.

"It's you." Beck says, looking at me. "You are…with her, aren't you?" Fire is in his eyes.

"Beck," I start, "just…please…calm down." I cry.

"Calm down; you really want me to calm down after what I just found out? Are you fucking serious?!" He grabs my arm. I am officially bawling.

"Hey!" I hear, coming from behind Beck. "You don't even think about touching her like that ever again. Do you understand me?!" She exclaims, backing him into a corner.

"Oh, way to go, Jade; standing up for your woman. Great job, but I need to have a few more words with her." He says, shoving her out of the way.

I'm not normally scared by much, but as he was walking towards me, I felt I could actually piss my pants; no joke. He knelt down beside me and smirked. I just looked into his hate-filled eyes. I thought that he actually hated me; again, no joke. He put his hand on my knee. Then I felt a really bad, stinging pain in the side of my face. He just slapped me. I'm so shocked right now that I can't even see straight. Then I hear a "Hell Naw" come from Jade's direction. She launches herself at Beck and punches his face…many times.

As she continuously punches him, I use all the strength in my body to pull her from him. "Jade! That's enough, Jade! JADE!" I scream.

She finally jumps off of him. We lay on the ground watching Beck struggle to his feet. Jade had broken his nose and left him with a black eye. She was pretty damn powerful if I do say so myself. We stand up and Jade eyes Beck. He says nothing. I can tell Jade is still furious, but she only shakes her head with gritted teeth. "You're lucky she pulled me off you, because…man…you just don't know." She says.

With that, Jade and I exit Becks RV and get in her car. She shuts her door with a slam and closes her eyes. She was hot, man. She was furious. She exhales loudly and looks at me.

"Well, that went well." Jade laughs.

I nod and grab her hand. She smiles at me.

"Hey, I have a question." Jade says.

I nod again.

"Would you like to…um…play…golf with me…tomorrow?" Jade asks, shyly.

My eyes go wide in shock. It takes me a minute to get a grip on the question she's asking me. I shift in my seat and face her as she pulls out of Beck's driveway. I still haven't answered and she hasn't said anything about it. But I feel that if I ignore the question, she'll think I don't want to spend time with her. So I answer her.

"Um…golf? Uh…" I stutter.

"It's okay. You don't have to if you don't want to." She says.

"No, I mean…I'm just…I had no clue that you played golf. Of course, I'll play with you. I don't have any golf clubs, though." I whine.

"I think I have some extra. Do you want to use them?" She asks.

I nod and smile like a dummy. I kiss her cheek and grab her hand again.

The next day, Jade and I were pulling into the parking lot at the golf course. It was packed! Jade pulled into a parking place between two nice cars. We went to the trunk of her car to get our clubs. A few guys walk by us and check me out. Now…I'm not going to lie…I looked good. I had on a khaki skirt and a purple golf shirt on. When Jade pops the trunk, she reaches in to pull out her nice looking Taylormade golf clubs while I reach in and pull out her old Callaway's.

We walk up to the clubhouse, pay, and get something to drink. We walk out, get a golf cart, and load up our clubs. Jade drives, of course. She heads to the first tee and steps out. She puts a glove on her hand for some reason.

"Why are you wearing only one glove?" I ask.

"You're supposed to. It keeps your club from flying out of your hand when it gets sweaty. Where's yours?" She asks.

I look around, nervously, because I don't have one. She looks at me knowingly and heads for my bag. She pulls out a pink glove and hands it to me. I smile at her and thank her. I walk up to the tee box and aim. Jade walks up behind me and reaches around to show me how to swing. I smile as she swings the club with me. She steps back and watches my shot. I swing and barely hit the ball. I laugh my ass off! Jade smiles and tees her ball up. She aims and swings with power. My eyes go wide. She hit it straight down the middle of the fairway.

"Gosh, Jade. You're so good." I say, astounded.

She tips her hat and walks to the cart. This is a side of Jade I could get used to seeing. She's really not the type of person may think she is. She's really beautiful. And not just in that way. She's beautiful on the inside as well. I mean…who would want to shield this side of themselves? Jade just looks more…I don't know…she just glows when she's happy. Her smile is just…wow.

After we play the eighteenth hole, Jade adds up our score. It takes her a minute, but she finally finishes.

"Let's see…I got a seventy-three. Damn, I was one over! And you got…and one hundred fifteen." She says, laughing.

"Stop laughing. That's not that bad, is it?" I ask.

"No, it's not bad for a beginner." She answers.

I look at her eyes, and all I see is love. Now, I'm not saying Jade loves me, but she just has that look in her eyes. Jade was like…bipolar. She has two sides. She's evil and grouchy one day, the she's rainbows and sunshine the next. I loved it.

We drove the golf cart to Jade's nice 2013 Camaro, and load up our clubs. Jade drives the cart back to the cart return as I get in the car. I sit in the passenger seat, thinking about the last few days, admitting to myself that they had been the best of my life. But once again, here come those thoughts about my parents' divorce. Tears well up in my eyes as Jade returns the car; then the tears go away. It seems like every time she's around, the only emotion I can feel is happiness, no matter what's going on in my life. What's happening to me?

"You ready?" Jade asks me.

"Sure am." I answer.

We pull out of the golf course parking lot and head down the road. "Five Fingers to the Face" is on the radio. I start bobbing my head to the tune; Jade looks as if she's fighting the urge to sing the song. She finally breaks down and starts rapping with me.

"_And now we're sweatin'; got my turbo engine revving." _Jade sings.

"_Vroom." _I add.

We break into a fit of giggle and Jade grabs my hand. My heart skips a beat as I feel her rub her thumb over the top of my hand. I just look at her as she continues rapping the song. She's so beautiful when she's having fun. She's beautiful all the time, but she just has this glow about her when she smiles. It's just great.

A few minutes later, we're in her driveway. She groans as she realizes what she's done.

"Crap, I forgot to take you home." She says.

I think for a moment. "I could stay here; that is if you don't mind." I suggest.

"I think you could do that." She answers.

We get out of the car and walk into her house. She has wooden French doors for her front door, a huge glass chandelier in her foyer, and beautiful hard wood floors. I look around, surprised I'd never been in Jade's house. She laughs at me again. "You impressed, Vega?" She asks.

I nod as she walks away. She shows me to her room and gives me the tour of the house. She told me I could sleep in one of her guest rooms or I could sleep with her in her room. Guess which one I chose. We went into the kitchen to get something to eat. I was starving. I never ate much, but today I was extra hungry. I got two sandwiches, a bunch of chips, a bowl of soup and a salad. Jade stared at me, appalled at my huge appetite. I laughed at her face and sat my sandwich on my plate.

"Can I finish my sandwich?" I laugh.

She nods and laughs again. There is a sudden loud knock on the door and Jade gets up to answer the door. I hear a "What the hell are you doing here" come from the foyer, which makes me run to the door. My eyes go wide at the sight. Beck was standing in the doorway. I approach Jade's side and grab her hand.

"Hey, Tori." He finally says.

I waive my hand.

"What do you want, Beck?" Jade barks.

He looks at the floor and sighs. He then looks up at Jade and I and finally speaks.

"I…uh…I'm sorry about everything I said and did yesterday. I was in shock over the situation and I over-reacted. And if you two want to be together, then by all means, do so. I just came here to say I'm sorry." He finishes.

I let go of Jade's hand and approach him. I hug him tightly and he hugs me back. I'm glad one of my best friends still wants to be friends with me even though I stole his girlfriend. He lets me go and backs away. He waives his hand and exits Jade's house. I hear the car start up and I turn to Jade, who has no expression on her face.

We walk back to the kitchen and sit at her table. Jade walks over to her mini-bar and pours herself a drink. She grimaces at the taste of her scotch and sets the glass down.

"Can I get one of those?" I ask.

She hands me a glass and I have a hard time not spitting it out, but I find a way to get it down. Jade yawns and declares that she is ready to go to bed. I nod and agree with a smile and follow her up to her bedroom. We enter her room and yet again, my jaw hits the ground. Her room looked…normal. She even had a few stuffed animals in there…and their heads weren't cut off. She gave me some pajamas and I quickly changed into them. They were a little big, but I kind of figured they would be, because mine were barely big enough for Jade to fit her boobs in.

"Okay…you all set?" Jade asks me.

"Yep." I say, as I climb into the bed.

She reaches around me and keeps me close to her.

"Goodnight, Tori." Jade smiles.

I smile at the fact that she called me Tori for the first time in a while. I snuggle closer to her and close my eyes.

"Goodnight, Jade."

**Let me know what you guys think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tori's POV**

I woke up in the morning around eight o'clock to the smell of food. Who cooks in this house? It couldn't be Jade, could it? I get up and out of bed to go downstairs. The smell of bacon and eggs and other breakfast foods intensify as I reach the bottom of the stairs. I could see Jade in her kitchen near the stove, singing a song. I smile when I hear which song she's singing.

"_You might be crazy, have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly,_

_And it's crazy, that someone could change me,_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try,_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why." _Jade sings.

I walk into the kitchen after she stops singing. I don't think she knows how well she can sing. I mean, it's… wow… she can really sing. She still hasn't noticed me in the kitchen, so I sit at the kitchen table until she did. It takes a minute, but she finally does and jumps at the sight at me and puts her hand on her heart. She exhales loudly.

"Did I scare you?" I ask.

Jade nods and smiles at my question and continues cooking breakfast. She pulls the sausage from the skillet and puts the bacon in. The eggs weren't quite through yet, so she let those cook for a little while longer. She opens the fridge to see what there was to drink.

"Orange Juice, Apple Juice or Milk; which one do you want, Tori?" Jade asks.

"Milk, please." I answer.

She pulls the half empty carton of milk from the fridge and pours me a glass. She sits the glass on the table, along with the carton if I wanted a re-fill. She finishes with the rest of making breakfast, puts everything on the table, and sits down with me. She holds her hands over the middle of the table as I dig in. I look at her with piece of sausage going into my mouth.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I generally like to pray over my food." She smiles.

I put down my fork, grab her hands in the middle of the table, and she begins. "Heavenly father, thank you for the food you have blessed us with this morning. Please bless us as we make our way through the day. Thank you for the many blessings you have given me on this day and all we ask is for you to continue blessing us throughout the rest of the day; in your son's name, amen." She finishes. I stare at her, awaiting her permission to eat.

"You can eat now, Tori." She called me Tori again. I smile at that and pick my fork up, which still has the piece of un-eaten sausage on the end. I exhale loudly. I think she knows what I'm thinking about, because when I breathe, she looks up and studies my face.

"Tori, until you feel better about staying home, and more comfortable with everything that's going on over there, you can stay here…for as long as you like. I've got so much room that it's insane. I mean, five foot five; hundred and twenty pound girl doesn't really take up that much space. I mean….you can stay the weekend, or the week, or the month or whatever you need…okay?" She smiles.

I smile and nod my head. "Thank you." I say, under my breath. Jade stands up, plate already clean, and puts her plate in the sink to wash later. She downs the rest of her milk and lets the glass join her plate. Jade pushes in her chair and wipes away any stray crumbs she might have left.

"Hey, I'm going to go take a shower. Have a look around if you'd like. Just…uh…pick up the crumbs you may have dropped. I'm a bit of a clean freak." Jade announces.

I nod as she exits the room. Jade West…a clean freak? I never would have guessed. I sweep up the very few crumbs I have and throw them in the trash, and then I put my dishes in the sink with Jade's. I stroll through Jade living room and look on the mantle above her fire-place. I see a little girl with what I like to call vampire teeth missing and smiling. I look at the picture next to in. There's a beautiful women that looks exactly like Jade. Then there was a relatively handsome man sitting behind the little girl who I assume is Jade…Jade and her family sitting together…happy.

"Boo, bitch!" Jade yells, scaring me out of my skin. She, of course, gets a huge kick out of this.

"I'm glad I could be a good source for entertainment!" I say, trying to sound tough. My heart is still beating a mile a minute, before she comes over to analyze exactly what I was looking at. She nods her head.

"This one, man…this one was the last family picture we went to have done. After this…everything…everything started to go downhill." It's almost like she's on the verge of tears. "My parents got into a huge fight, because I played an awful prank on someone at my old school, and I got caught in the middle of it."

"Do you mind if I ask what the prank was?" I ask, genuinely concerned.

She pauses for a moment, thinking about the things she could have done…could have said differently. "It was the middle of eight grade… about two years before I met any of you guys, with the exception of Cat. We go way back. I was in detention. Is that surprising? And the teacher was leaving the room to waz, and I went over to her desk and put a balloon full of a purple goo n her desk drawer. I had rigged it to where, when she opened it, the balloon would explode. Well…it did explode. Do you know why I did that? Because I hated that teacher. She always failed me on tests. When I gave her the reason I did what I did, she didn't buy it. You know what she was going to give me on that test? She was going to give me an A." She finishes.

I wipe a tear from my eye.

"And if I hadn't done what I did…" She's holding back tears. "…our family would still be together." She can't help it. She has to cry. I take her in my arms and hold her tightly. I grit my teeth, trying to be strong for my newly found best friend. I pry her off of me and look in her eyes.

"You listen to me, Jade West. You are no more to blame than they are. They are your parents. No matter what you do…they shouldn't give up on you. Parents are there for a reason. They guide you in the right direction…feed you and nurture you and then they let you go. They're there to help when you need it. They're there to love you unconditionally. All this means is that they failed as parents." I finish.

She nods and hugs me. We pull away just enough to let our foreheads touch. We look in each other's eyes, breathing lightly through our mouths. I close my eyes. "I think I should be getting home." I reluctantly say. Jade nods in agreement as I run upstairs to change out of her clothes and put mine on from last night.

My heart is beating a mile a minute. Why'd you pull away, Vega? Why, you damn idiot? I pull up my boots, not bothering to fix my hair. I walk downs the stairs, but stop half way. Jade is sitting on her sofa, running her hands over their last family photo. She misses them; I know she does. I keep walking. "You ready?" I ask, suddenly/

"Yeah!" She says.

We go out into her garage and get into her Camaro. She pulls out the driveway and starts heading down the street. I close my eyes and begin to feel dread creep into my body. I look over at Jade's face as it is locked on the road. I look back at the road.

It seems like only five minutes have passed, but we are suddenly pulling into my driveway. When Jade puts the car in park, I don't move. Minutes pass before anyone says anything.

"Thanks for telling me all that stuff this morning. It really helped…more than you know." Jade says.

I nod. Jade leans over slowly and captures my lips in a quick, yet passionate kiss. She leans back in her seat and exhales. I do the same. "I'm sorry." She says.

"No, no, no, no, it's fine. I just-" I'm not able to finish my sentence.

"No, it's not fine. I just totally invaded your personal space. And I…" I cut her off this time.

"Jade…it's fine. Trust me…it's okay. I've touched you boobs. I don't think a kiss is a big deal. If I say it's okay, then don't be afraid to do it. But…I think I should get in there. My sister might be having a mental breakdown without me there. So…um…I'll see you later Jade." I say, smiling.

Jade nods and smiles as I exit the car; I walk up to my side door and walk in through my garage. I hadn't checked to see if Jade had left or not, because all I could focus on was the tingling sensation on my lips.

I enter the house to muffle yelling voices. I hear the voices get louder and louder, and then I realize my parents were coming down stairs. Trina came down shortly after they did. She walks over to me and breathes loudly. "This one's bad, Tori." She says.

"What happened?" I ask her.

"Well, remember how we all came to that agreement where we'd put out dishes in the sink? Well, Dad forgot and Mom went absolutely nuts. Dad came back at her, though. Dad was trying to make a joke…you know, keep things light around here…and it came off as being serious to her…apparently Mom doesn't take jokes too well." She finishes.

We re-focus our attention on the fight. "David, why did you have to say that about the damn dishes?!" Mom yells. "We were going just fine, but then you had to go and say that."

"Holly, I was joking! You took it this far! I am not going to sit here and let you talk to me like this without talking back!" Dad yells back.

"Oh, really? Well, since you have that attitude about it, why don't I tell you the real reason I want a divorce, David?"

Dad's face turns cold.

"I've been cheating on you with Gary for the last six months. God, it was so obvious! I think Tori and Trina even knew. You awful excuse for a husband." Mom spits.

I'd had enough. I walk to where they're standing in the kitchen. Mom continues to yell at Dad, as he tries to tell her that I'm in the kitchen. She doesn't take the hint. So I fire a little something at her that was sure to get her attention.

"Hey! Why don't you tell me to my face why you want a divorce!" I yell.

Mom turns around, shocked to see me there.

"That's right. I'm here. Say it." I spit.

Mom laughs. She approaches me.

"Fine; I want a divorce from your father because I'm having tons and tons of sex with his partner, Gary. What do you think all those runs to the market were for? They were for condoms as some Viagra for Gary. So…when the divorce is final…I want absolutely nothing to do with any of you. So Trina you can go be an awful singer and Tori you can go be a whore with that thing you call Jade!" Mom screams.

Red.

All I see is red, ad before I know it; I'm slapping my mom across the face as hard as I can. Dad isn't even trying to stop me, because he knows she deserves it. I finish off with one big punch to her jaw. Her cheeks were red and her jaw was bruised. I stare her long and hard before I lose my mind.

"FUCK YOU! THIS IS BETWEEN OUR FAMILY! IF YOU EVER CALL JADE A THING AGAIN, I SWEAR TO GOD, I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" I scream. "And as for the slut thing…I'VE NEVER HAD SEX! You've officially made your daughter and probably daughters…want nothing to do with you. Live with that…WHORE!" I scream once more.

I run for the door. "Tori, where are you going?" My dad asks.

"Anywhere but here." I answer. "As long as that bitch is still here, you won't see me."

I run. I run fast and far. When I left my former home…yes former…I had my destination in mind. Jade West…here I come.

**Jade's POV**

When I got home, I thought about our kiss. I thought about the fact that I wanted it to last longer and go farther. I wanted to feel her lips on my neck. I wanted to feel her hands on my face. I wanted to feel her breasts on mine. Oh, the things I want.

I hear a loud knock on my door, thinking it was a salesman or Cat. But Cat goes to church on Sunday. So I run to the door, open it, and begin to turn down a salesman.

"Look…whatever it is you're selling, I don't…" I freeze.

It was Tori. She'd been crying and my mind instantly went to her parents. I pull her up stairs into my bedroom and we sit on my bed, discussing everything that had gone on over there. She told me her mother called me a "thing" and that she called Tori a whore. It made my blood boil. Then she told me she beat the shit out of her, which made me feel better.

"I'm so sorry, Tori." I say.

We look at each other. She looked so depressed. She lunged at me, sucking my neck and grabbing my breasts. I'm loving every minute of this. I run my hands over her flat, tanned and toned stomach. I then move to her breasts. I squeeze them gently, and then I remove her shirt. She is un-doing her bra when something in my head clicks.

"Tori, stop." I say, sternly.

She backs of instantly. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Did you want me to suck your breasts? Because I can do that if you want me…." She rambles.

"No, it was nothing you did." I assure her.

"Then what's wrong, Jade?" She asks.

"I just get the feeling you're looking for comfort sex. I mean, I'll fuck you…but I just want to make sure our first time was special, you know?" I say.

She nods. "I guess you're right." She says, putting her shirt back on. "We can still cuddle."

"Wait, whoa…I didn't say put your shirt back on. I want to think about what's under that cute little bra of yours."

**So, there's that one. I proud of it. I think this one will get a few people attention. Thanks for reading guys. I don't know when the next one will be up, but it shouldn't be too long. P.S. Is anyone else ready for football season? Everybody…on September 5****th****, I believe it is…The Baltimore Ravens play the Denver Broncos! Everybody watch that game as pull for the Broncos to win! We are Super Bowl bound, baby!**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys learn a little about Jade's parents in this one. ENJOY!**

**Tori's POV**

So, what? I called my mom a bitch…and a whore…and I said fuck you. Like you haven't said anything to your mom that you probably shouldn't have said; but you know, I honestly don't regret it. I probably could have let everything slide…but then she had to go and say that Jade was a "Thing". That really pushed me over the edge. But then…I look beside me…and I see one of the most beautiful sights I could ever see. Jadelyn…Madison…West is sleeping on her stomach with half of her face buried in her pillow. I smile and slowly pull the covers off of my half naked body.

Jade made me sleep in my underwear last night. I mean…if it were anyone else, I probably would have slapped them when they asked me. But, it's Jade. I wouldn't slap her for two reasons: one being…she'd probably cause some sort of bodily harm to me, and two being the fact that she'd throw me out of bed…her house…and out of her life; my eyes sting with tears just thinking about that.

I walk towards Jade's bathroom and pick up my clothes from last night and shut the door. I pull open the door to her large walk in shower and turn on the water. As the water floods the floor of the shower, thoughts of what Jade and I decided not to do last night, flooded my mind. She pulled back, although I can't say I blame her. We hadn't officially gone over the whole dating thing. I touched her breasts. She kissed my neck and almost touched my breasts. But that doesn't mean we're dating.

My mind begins to wonder from the happy thought that was yesterday night, to a more serious thought: what if Jade doesn't want to be my girlfriend? What if she only wants a "fling"? I can't seem to get my mind off of it.

But suddenly, my mind tells me to cover my private parts as Jade opens the door to the shower and casually moseys into the stream of water. She runs her hair under the water, which causes the rest of her body to become wet as well. She rubs shampoo through her hair as she rubs body wash on her body, almost sensually. She knew what she was doing.

She finally looks at me, crouched in the corner of the shower. She smiles and turns her soaking wet body towards me. Her boobs…her rear end was showing…and- oh god; her…her…kitty? She laughs at me and my face turns beat red. I let a shy smile creep onto my face.

"Come on, Tori. Don't be shy. You don't have anything I don't have…you know…except big tits." Jade teases.

I slowly stand up, uncovering my breasts first, which Jade really doesn't make a big deal of. Then…then comes the more private area of my body. She lets out an exasperated sigh, trying not to make a big deal about it. I move closer to the water and let that uncomfortable feeling I had a minute ago slip away along with the dirt on my body.

"Hey…um…" I start, "…can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure." She answers.

"Okay," I begin. "I want to know what the deal is with us. What I'm trying to say is…what are we going to do about our relationship?"

Jade nods and rinses the shampoo out of her hair and re-applies a second coat. She looks back at me, genuinely interested in what I'm trying to say. She nods throughout my rant.

"I mean, I want to…I…Jade, will you…Jade, I want to be your girlfriend. We connect, you know?" I say, moving my hands back and forth between us. "There, I said it. I want to be your girlfriend. But, if you don't want to be mine, I completely understand. I want to be with you, and I want to a part of your life, and I want you to be a part of mine. Now, I want to know your thoughts about this." I finish.

Jade soaks all of this in. I can tell she's thinking, so I walk under the shower head, and completely finish my shower before she says anything. I turn to her after I shampoo twice and apply conditioner once. Jade's mouth falls open a few times before closing it. She finally has the words to speak.

"Tori, I want to be your girlfriend. But…" I cut her off.

"And there's the but." I'm about to cry because I think she doesn't feel the same way.

"But…I want to lay down some ground rules. I don't want you bringing too many stuffed animals over if you stay here. I don't want you to feel obligated to cook for me, clean up after me or anything. And one more thing: You must sleep in your bra every night you stay here. I'll do it, too." She smiles.

"Jade West…you have a deal. You are now my girlfriend." I laugh.

"Tori Vega, you are now my girlfriend." She smiles again.

I turn off the water in the shower and step out. Jade and I dry ourselves off and walk into her bedroom. I can't help but admire her breasts; her big, voluptuous breasts. I slowly walk up to her and take the shirt she was going to put on. I throw it against the wall.

She looks at me expecting an explanation. "Who the fuck needs clothes?" I say.

Jade jumps back in shock of the fact that I used a bad word. Yes…I can cuss…I just choose not to. It's un-lady like. And frankly, so are the things Jade and I are about to do to each other. Jade runs her hands up my thighs.

"You know, I was gonna wait…but…who cares?" I ask.

"The reason I pulled back last night was because I didn't want to push things too far. I didn't want to ruin anything. What we have here is…so special to me. No boy or girl or she-male," She laughs at that, "could ever make me feel any different about you. I want you…Tori." Jade says.

"I want you, too."

Jade picks me up and lightly tosses me on her bed. I was expecting Jade to be an animal in bed, which I'm sure she can be. But, she wasn't an animal. She was actually the complete opposite. She was gentle…loving…sensual. The way she handled me…it just showed how much she wanted me; how much she wanted me to feel appreciated. This new feeling; this feeling I haven't felt in a while; it's so…so…I don't know! I feel…loved. I truly feel loved. It's the absolute best feeling in the world. Now, I'm not sitting here saying that Jade loves me, but boy does it feel like it. I'm admitting to myself that I'm in love with Jade West.

**Jade's POV**

Let's put it this way…I don't think she's a virgin. She knew what she was doing. We really didn't do anything special. I mean, fingers were used, and so were tongues, but there was really nothing too kinky. Tori calling my name as she came…made me so happy. This may not apply to most people, but it turns me on when I turn the person I'm having sex with on. It makes me so fucking horny. I have no clue why, but it does.

After I climb up from under the covers, I wipe my lips with my finger. Tori takes my hand and inserts the finger I wiped my mouth with into her mouth. She's kinky, man. I love it.

"I taste good." She says.

"Yes you do." I respond.

Tori sits up, wrapping the sheets around her body, while I sit up with my tits just splayed out everywhere. As you can all tell, I'm very confident about my girls. Tori is still breathing hard, but you know her. She always wants to talk about things. But I like talking to her.

"Jade, I want to learn more about your family. Tell me about your parents." Tori says.

I lean my head back, dreading this conversation. I hate talking about my parents. They never approve of anything I do. They never approved of me wanting to be a singer; they were never excited about me playing golf. They were so adamant about me working in Dad's company so I could "keep the West name involved with the company".

"You wanna know about my parents? Okay, here you go. My parents used to be nice people. My parents used to give a shit about me. My parents basically worshiped me. I was smart; I took care of my chores and offered to help out around the house." I start.

"What happened to that?" Tori laughs.

"I'll get to it. Then I found music. I love music as you very well know. I love everything about it. I love the sound; I love the way it can relax you; I love the way your voice sounds when you hit the note perfectly. They weren't necessarily happy about it, but they accepted it because I loved it. Then there was golf. That, they did not approve of. They told me it was a waste of time. They said I wouldn't be able to go anywhere with it. My dad told me that I'd end up working with him at his office because he wanted to keep the family involved. I was so mad at them. I told them that I was going to pursue my dream of singing and that I would play golf. Whichever benefited me most in the future, I was going to do. I made that perfectly clear. Then it got really bad. After I pulled that prank on that teacher, I was transferred to Sherwood. I…" Tori cuts me off.

"Wait! You went to Sherwood?" She asks.

"Yes, I did. You didn't notice me because you were all hugged up with Daniel. I was quiet. I mean, this was before I even knew Beck. I went to Hollywood Arts about a year before you did, and then I met Beck. Of course, my parents didn't approve of him either. When I was accepted to Hollywood Arts, it was the straw that broke the camel's back. They told me if I want to live like this, they were leaving and they weren't coming back. So in a sense, they disowned me. They wanted nothing to do with me and I'm glad they did, because they would never…ever let you stay here. So I'm thankful they left, because if they hadn't, I wouldn't be staring at a ray of light that even the sun can't handle." I finish.

She's crying. What a shocker. I wrap my arms around her and she puts her head into the crook of my neck. I hold her tight, doing my best to give her comfort. I kiss her forehead and cover us up with my comforter. I slyly run my hand down the small of her back, earning a small laugh from her. I push it a little farther. I run my hand to her ass. She gives a slight moan and smiles.

"Are you ready for round two?" Tori asks me.

I rub my chin as if there was actually something to think about. I keep rubbing my chin, teasing her. She looks up at me, laughing, because she knows what I'm doing. Just a little foreplay never hurt anyone, right?

She leans up to kiss me. "Well, are you?" She asks again.

"I don't know. I have pretty packed schedule."

"Please, Jade?" She begs. How can I say no to her?

"I think I can carve in some time for you." I laugh. She kisses me again and goes under the covers. She earns a moan from me. No one gets me to moan except the people I love. Beck could, and now Tori can. I guess I have to face the facts. I'm in love with Tori Vega.

**What did you guys think? I'm not overly happy with it, but it will do. It's 4:00am and I hope I didn't waste my time writing this one. I'm planning on involving the Full Moon Jam again, so look out for that. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jade's POV**

I have just admitted to myself that I loved Tori. But recently, I've been wondering if she loves me back. That's a normal thought, right? I guess it is, but I really don't want to be thinking it. It's a thought that I seriously don't want in my head. Tori is someone I want to be around every minute…every hour…everyday. She is never supposed to be a negative thought in my brain. And she herself isn't a negative thought; it's just the thought of losing her to some other guy or girl or…whatever. Is this just an in-security of mine? You tell me, because I really can't keep track of those anymore.

Yesterday was the best day of my life, though. I finally had sex with Tori. She took a shower with me. We talked and talked. It really felt good to talk to someone about all the things that are wrong with my past. It felt good to get that stuff off my chest. Tori is such an understanding person, you know? She is such an amazing shoulder to cry on. She really cares about you and puts all of her problems to the side just so she can help you. That's what I love the most about her.

When she left, early this morning, I was really and truly sad. I could tell she didn't want to go. But she saud she should. She even said she wanted to walk home, not because she didn't want to be with me, but because she wanted some time to separate her thoughts. I suddenly have the urge to go see her, so I run upstairs into my walk-in closet and go through my clothes.

"Black, black, black, black, black, black…blacker, blackest…pink; since when do I have something pink in my closet?" I say aloud. I hear that that's a sign of craziness. I choose the shirt that I labeled "blacker" and put it on. I decide to surprise Tori by wearing a pair of blue jeans I haven't worn in forever, then I put on some slip on flip-flops. I thought I'd try to make myself use her kind of style.

After I finish getting dressed, I put on a little makeup; some eyeliner, mascara, and some light pink lip gloss. I mess with my hair a bit, run a little curling iron through it to put some curls in my hair; not big ones, but big enough to notice. I run downstairs and grab my car keys. I jump into my car, start it up, and speed down the street, eager to see the love of my life.

Now, before you get all pissed off, I loved Beck. But now that I have this with Tori, I know that what I had with Beck…it was all wrong. Beck didn't love me the way Tori does. And honestly, I don't think I loved him the way I love her.

An idea pops into my head. I love Tori, so I figure that the least I could do is bring her some food. So I turn off of Sunset Boulevard and head down Main Street. I pass a lot of restaurants on the way down the road. I pass Inside Out Burger, Burger Queen, and Nozu. Hmmm…Nozu…that sounds good.

I pull into the parking lot and go inside to order. I honestly dread going inside because of Mrs. Lee. That woman was and still is a bitch. But her food was good, so I put up with her crap.

Inside, music is blasting as someone is up on stage doing some karaoke. I walk up to the bar and ask one of the chefs to fix me some General Tao's chicken, some beef lo mien, and some egg drop soup. It makes my mouth water just thinking about it. I laugh at myself and sit on a bench to wait for my order.

Soon enough, the order is ready. So I grab it from the counter, pay Mrs. Lee after a snarky comment, and exit the restaurant. I hop into my car and turn back onto Sunset Boulevard. My thoughts wander from Tori to what we're going to tell our friends when we finally decide to tell them about us. I know André would accept us because he is Tori's best friend. I know Cat would. She probably doesn't even know what a lesbian is. Beck probably has already turned down the idea of being our friend. Robbie might. I really don't know what he'd say. He'd probably get off on it. Trina is probably going to make fun of us. But that's nothing a little threat won't fix.

A few minutes later, I found myself outside of her house. I grab the food and walk to her door. I put my hand up to knock but pause. I can hear loud screams coming from inside. I put my ear to the door, listening to what everyone was saying. Mrs. Vega was screaming; everyone else was soft spoken. She was saying so many hurtful things to them.

I know that I can be pretty hurtful at times, but this was stuff beyond me. It actually brought tears to my eyes to finally hear what Tori has to endure. It made me feel bad that she felt like she had to comfort me when she was the one that needed the comfort. I just sit down on the bench outside her door, listening…listening to the metaphorical rocks being thrown at family members.

**Tori's POV**

It's official; I hate my mom. There, I said it. My mom is an awful person. My dad was doing nothing about what she was saying to me. He was just sitting on the piano bench in the living room. Trina and I were screaming at our mother, who was also screaming at us. And Trina can scream, man. She can get really loud.

Some of the things Mom was saying were just…truly mean and uncalled for. Her words were so hurtful. But I held my own in our fight. I was not going to let something like this make me come undone. I will not give her the satisfaction of knowing that she hurt me. But she did hurt me; she hurt me very badly.

"Fuck you, mom!" Trina screams.

"You too, sweetheart; you guys don't really think I care about what you say to me, do you? I couldn't care less." Holly smirks.

I have an intense hatred towards my mom at the moment, if you can't already tell.

"Mom, I don't want to fight anymore." I say, calming down. "I want to have a good relationship with my mother, but the way we're headed, we're never going to have a good relationship in the future. Could you really live with yourself if you knew that your own daughters lost their respect for you?" I ask,

"As far as I'm concerned, you girls aren't my daughters. You never were and you never will be. I put up with your crap for sixteen years and I'm tired of it. I feel like it's my time to be happy. You brats have made my life a living hell by always wanting food; needing your laundry done; helping you with your homework. I'm done with you all. I don't love any of you…at all." She finishes.

"Holly…you don't mean that." My dad says.

"Oh, but I do. Sell them for all I care." She answers.

That last part hurt…bad. And I let this one show. Warm tears were now streaming down my face. I look to where Trina is sitting on the steps, sobbing. Something snapped. When I saw Trina crying…like…an anger switch got flipped on. I'm the only one that makes her cry.

I wipe the tears from my face; my eyes are now dry as a bone. My eyebrows look like the Gateway to the West. I grit my teeth. I slowly start moving towards her, looking her in the eye the whole time. I see something flicker in her eye as she notices the expression on my face. Was it fear? It may have been, but it's gone in a second. I keep walking to her until my face is mere inches away from her face.

"Listen to me, you bitch. We don't need you. Nobody needs you. We don't love you. Nobody loves you. As long as you live, no one will truly love you when they find out what a horrible person you are. You made your daughters cry. And I know you don't care, but you should. Somewhere deep down in that twisted, bitter soul of yours…you know that everything you're saying is wrong. But if I ever…ever…see you make my sister cry…I'll throw your face in the fucking dirt. I'll hurt you beyond repair. Do you understand me?" I rant.

I walk away when she doesn't answer. But when she does…it makes my temperature rise.

"I get it. But when you look for a shoulder to cry on…for anything at all…I won't be there. When you are sad…at your lowest of lows…the only person you'll have is that little bitch that you've been spending all that time with. What's her name; Jade?" She smirks.

Fuck no she didn't.

I turn around on the heel of my shoe, walk over to her, and slap her as hard as I can. I take her by her hair; I lead her outside into the driveway, where I repeatedly slap her as hard as I can. I can't even see straight I'm so fucking mad. My hand is stinging I'm slapping her so hard. I punch her. I kick her and I slap her even more. I pull her hair and twist it as much as I can. I feel hands wrap around my arms. It was Dad.

"Tori, baby, that's enough. It's okay." He says this softly as he pulls me off of her. He's not angry becasue he knows she deserves it.

Mom is lying on the ground, spitting out blood. I tinge of satisfaction floods my body. It felt so good to see her in pain. I know that's a little sinister, but it's true. That's what she caused me and Trina; pain. Dad lets me go. I approach her again. Dad tries to stop me, but I hold a finger up to him, calmly. I kneel down beside her and whisper into her ear.

"I better not see your fucking face here ever again. You should've left after the last fight. I don't even know why you're here right now. All I know, is if you say one more bad thing about our family…no I'm sorry; my family, I'll fucking beat you until you can't walk anymore. Do you understand?"

I don't wait for a response. I just stand up. She looks up at me. I slap her again. I slap her so hard I do a complete 360. When I turn around, I see her on the ground. I smile my biggest smile. It feels so good to get this anger out.

Trina and Dad stand still. I walk back into the house. I stop in the doorway…dead in my tracks. I turn around and I'm stunned. There she is; Jade. She saw all of that. I'm so mortified. She just sits there, looking into my eyes. It hurt me so badly to have her witness that.

"Ummm… you have no clue how hot I am for you." Jade trails off.

I laugh.

"Do you want to stay at my house again?" She asks, sympathetically.

I nod. I leave with her without even saying bye to Dad and Trina. The drive to Jade's was for the most part, silent. With the occasional joke from Jade about the other drivers on the road, it was completely silent.

We pull into her driveway and she shut off the engine. We get out of the car and walk up to her house. She unlocks the door and enters. She immediately walks to her kitchen and sets a brown bag on the table.

"What's that, Jade?" I ask.

"I was going to bring you some Nozu, but then I got stopped by you know what." She makes light of it.

I'm slightly relieved, though, that someone can take a dark time in my life and make it funny. She has the overhead light on in her living room and I soon feel like I'm sitting under the sun.

I have never been so down…so low. And Mom was right…right now, I really have no one to lean on but her. Dad and Trina are leaning on each other, and I only have Jade. But maybe that's all I need.

Jade hands me my favorite Chinese food when she enters the room: General Tao's chicken. It's just the right combination of spicy and sweet; just like Jade. I love her so much, you know? I just want to tell her.

"Tori, I'm sorry about everything that's happened over the…" I cut her off.

"Jade, none of this…" She cuts me off this time.

"Just let me finish. I can't help but feel like I'm causing you trouble. I feel like I'm not letting you tend to your needs, you know? I just…do you really want this?" I ask. "Us, I mean."

I'm slightly offended at first, but then I realize she's just trying to make me happy. I look at her, and grab her cheek.

"You listen to me, Jadelyn West. You listen good. You bring nothing but happiness to my life. You have turned this cloudy part of my life into a beautiful sunny day. You make me happier than any mother of mine could ever make me. You're the ying to my yang. You are the darkness to my light. You are the smile to my frown. You are voice of reason when I'm out of control. You, Jade, are my other half. I-I lo…I love you, Jade." I say, shakily.

She pauses for a moment. That scares me beyond belief.

"I love you, too." She responds.

Oh, shit. Things just real, people.

**I'm pretty happy with this one. I got some reviews like, "Man, Holly got her ass whooped." And "Holly is a bitch." I know. She is a bitch. So I thought you guys would want to see her get her ass whooped again, except this time Tori has to be pulled off of her Mom she's so mad. But I've got some plans for good old Holly. She 'bout to get dealt wit. No, I'm just kidding. I don't do character deaths.**

**Anyway, they just told each other they love each other. As Tori said, Shit just got real. Thanks for reading! Reviews are, as always, appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tori's POV**

This is all just so surreal. Jade told me she loved me. I mean, I was scared shitless when she paused for that moment, but after that, it was all rainbows and sunshine.

I love Jade; and she loves me. Man, it's just so weird to finally say that. We'd only been "seeing" each other for about a month, but I have a feeling we both know that this is going to be something special. But special things always come with flaws. We will fight…and Jade probably will win…every time, but that doesn't mean we will ever stop loving each other.

October 21st, 2013; that's our anniversary. I really can't think of a better date. It's just before Halloween, so Jade can celebrate by scaring little kids, and I can celebrate by getting as many pieces of candy as possible. So, that's good.

Jade and I are lying on the couch where she is still asleep, yet I couldn't be more awake. We made love last night. It was unbelievably passionate and unbelievably loving. I had never felt more close to her in my life.

Then my mind again wonders, yet again, to my parents…how we're going to tell our friends…and how they will react.

The Full Moon Jam is coming up really soon, so we need to let everybody know before then. I'd love to sing a song for Jade, but I really don't want anyone to know until she's ready. I suddenly feel her stir beside me. She looks at me, smiling.

"Hey." She smiles.

In response, I reach over her and kiss her lips, passionately. She closes her eyes again, but I keep her awake. She groans in displeasure, but sits up none the less.

"Hey…I've been thinking…how and when will we tell everyone about us?" I ask.

"I'm ready when you are. Do you want to tell them tomorrow at Nozu?" She says.

"That sounds good. But I have a better idea. Why don't we have a party?"

"What kind of party?" She asks.

"Well, it is almost Halloween. What about a Halloween party?" I answer.

She thinks for a moment, then nods. "Yeah, that sounds good." She says. "Should we invite a lot of people or just a few?"

"A lot; I want everyone to know about us. I'm ready for this."

She nods and laughs.

"When do you want to have the party, baby?" She asks me.

"Let's have it tonight." I answer.

She looks at me with a quizzical expression; her studded eyebrow raised; her signature Jade West smirk. She's so freaking beautiful.

"Why?"

"Two reasons: one being the fact that Halloween is on Sunday this year and we need to get up the next day for school. And the second reason is I'm so anxious about telling people about me and you, I can't wait. Is that okay with you?" I finish.

"Of course; maybe we should go get some costumes. Do you want me to drive you to a store?" She asks.

I shake my head and walk to my purse. "I have something that may make you happy." I dig in the purse for a moment before I pull out my wallet. I walk back over to the couch and open the wallet. I dig in that for a moment and pull out a small laminated piece of plastic. I hand it to her. Her eyes go wide.

"You got you drives license! I'm so proud of you!" She says, leaning over to kiss me. "I take it you want to drive yourself?"

"I would. I want to surprise you with my costume. It's gonna be awesome." I smile.

"Okay, that's fine, I guess. Wait, did you parents buy you a car?" Jade asks.

"They did; they bought me a Nissan Rogue. I love it so much!"

"More than me?" She laughs.

"I could never love anything more than you." I say.

I kiss her and stand up. I walk out the door with an I love you. Off to the Halloween costume store. But then I find myself walking back into Jade's house. "Could you drive me to my house so I can get my car?" I ask, laughing.

"Yup; wait…why didn't I see your car last night?" She asks, getting her keys and walking out to her car.

"It was in the garage. I kept it there so none of my friends would see it if they came over. I wanted to surprise everyone. But I definitely wanted to surprise you first. Did I…surprise you, I mean?"

"Yeah, you really did. I never thought you would pass that dumbass test. It's so easy." She smirks. Oh, those smirks of hers; how I love them.

"It's hard for some people!" I scold her. She holds her hands up in defense, smiling. I smile back.

By the time Jade and I finished arguing over who would look hotter tonight: me or her, we were already pulling in my driveway. I kiss her and tell her I love her, and then I walk into my house with a wave in Jade's direction.

My front door is unlocked, so I enter the house that way. I'm surprised at the sight of all the boxes sitting in the living room. I guess Mom's moving out. I turn and head for the stairs. Mom is coming down with a duffel bag full of her clothes. She just looks at me and hurriedly runs past me like she's scared for her life. She should be.

I run upstairs and Trina is in her room, while Dad must be at work. I enter my bedroom and change out of my dirty clothes and into some yoga pants and a long sleeve, lime green, Under Armor work out shirt. I put my matching color Nike running shoes. Then, I just lie on my bed. A knock comes at my door.

"What?!" I say.

Trina walks into my room. She walks over to my bed and lies down with me. I lay my head on her shoulder as she holds me, as we are both feeling the same kind of emotion. She squeezes me tightly and sits up, finally speaking.

"I think you know by now that Mom is moving out, right? Well, if you don't already know, she is. And I'm quite glad, and I'm sure you are, too. I just…I don't know where this family went wrong, Tori. I really don't. And I feel so bad that all this is making such a huge impact in your life. It makes me sad that Mom wants nothing to do with you…with us. How someone can go nineteen years and secretly not care about their daughters is beyond me. I'm so sorry you're going through this, baby sister. I love you, so much. I just hope you know that." Trina says, genuinely.

"I know it. I love you, too, Treen. Oh, I almost forgot! Jade and I are throwing an early Halloween party. You're totally invited over to her house if you want to come. If you do, just make sure you have a costume." I smile.

"I'll be there. I'm not going to tell you what my costume is going to be, though." She laughs as she exits my room. I close my eyes again, only thinking of Jade.

There comes another knock on my door. "What, Trina?" I yell through the door. I sit up on my bed.

Mom; why is she in my room. Anger rises in my body.

"Hi, baby." She smiles.

"Don't ever call me that again. Do you understand?" I say, furiously. I really hadn't noticed how badly I kicked Mom's… no…she's not Mom anymore. She's Holly. But anyway…I hadn't realized just how badly I had damaged Holly's face. She had two black eyes, a cut lip, and her cheeks look like they were still bruised from the abuse I had given them.

"I get it. You're angry with me. But…"

"You're fucking right I'm angry with you! Why wouldn't I be?! You completely dismissed me as your daughter. You did the same thing to Trina. Holly, she hates you! I hate you. Oh, wait, I forgot…you don't care." I rant.

"Holly?" She says.

Holy shit; out of everything I just said, that's what she picked up on?

"That doesn't matter." She says. "I just came up here to say that I'm officially moving out. I thought you'd be happy to know that."

"I am."

"And…I was thinking last night. What I said to you and Trina…it was…over the line. It was so far beyond the line, I just…I don't know. All I can say is that I'm sorry. Is there any way you could forgive me?" Holly asks.

I sit there for a moment, appalled by the nerve she has. "I can't believe you'd ask me that. You told me that I might as well not have been your daughter…you don't care what I say or think..." I'm about to cry. "…that you don't love me. HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO FORGIVE A PERSON LIKE THAT?!" I scream.

Holly nods.

"Look, I want to forgive you. But some of those things you said…some of the things you did…are unforgivable. So…I think you should go before this turns into anything ugly." I finish.

Holly exits my room without another word. It hurt me to know that I just completely got rid of my mother, but my mind soon re-focused on getting ready for that party tonight. I texted Cat and told her to text everyone she knew to come, in which she responded with a sweet little "Kay, kay".

I run downstairs to see that Holly had already left, while some of her stuff was still here. Then I run into the garage and hop into my new Nissan Rogue. Did I mention I love this car? I start it up and head for the Halloween store. Five Fingers to the Face is on the radio and I jam to that for a while until I arrive at my destination.

I walk into the store where there are skeletons, witches and werewolves hang from the ceiling. Jade would love this place. I think of her the entire time I'm in there. I keep looking at all kinds of costumes, but nothing really grabs my attention. Cinderella…no, too kiddy. Cat Woman…everyone dresses up like her. Plus, it's too generic. Ahhh, sexy Red Riding Hood; that's the one.

I walk up to the cashier and pay for my costume and walk out. I immediately go back to my house as the party starts in just an hour and a half. I'm going seventy in a sixty zone… and the radio is blasting.

I pull into my driveway and run into the house, and then to my bedroom. I change into the costume, look into a mirror and check out my overall appearance: not too trashy, not to conservative…my hair fell nicely over my shoulders, my lips looked good and kissable…my tits looked nice and juicy and ready to be sucked.

I put on a little make up and a lot of red lip stick; but not as much as I put on for one of my alter egos, Officer Podescto.

I stand up, satisfied with the way I looked, and headed to my car again. I noticed Trina is already gone, so I hurry as fast as I can so Jade doesn't kill her while I'm not there. I hope that doesn't happen.

I eventually find myself in the driveway of the love of my life. I eagerly enter her house, where music's blasting and people are dancing. I didn't think Cat knew this many people, but I guess she did. Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke is playing and I look around for Jade. There she is; she's in the kitchen, probably waiting for me. I walk over to her and she's acting the way she used to, only to keep up appearance, but she soon kicks me in the calf lightly, notifying me that she's only playing a part. I smile in relief.

"I like your costume, Jade." She was dressed as the bride of Frankenstein.

"I like yours, too. Maybe we could have some fun with that costume later." She smirks.

"Maybe we can. But…I'd like to tell everyone about us, real quick. I'm so anxious, Jade!"

She pulls me to the front of the room where she cuts off the music.

"Everyone, Tori and I have an announcement." She yells over the noise.

**Boom! Cliffhanger! Hope you guys liked it. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys! I got 822 views for the last chapter! That's just 188 short of a thousand! Thank you guys so much for reading.**

**Jade's POV**

"That's right…we're together. Victoria Vega and I are together. I know it comes as a shock to you all, but I think all along we were both hiding from the truth. Now…for those of you who can't accept that…you may all fuck off." I state. I hear Tori giggle. I think she secretly likes it when I curse.

Everyone is still for a moment. Then they break into this huge applause, like they all wanted us to be together. Well, damn. Cat, André and the rest of our friends, with the exception of Beck, all walked up to us and hugged us as tightly as possible. I don't normally say this, but the hugs felt good. I don't normally say this either, but I do love my friends…it's true. I love them and they love me.

After I hug Cat, I spot Beck standing by the door. He runs a hand through his hair and smiles at me. He looks happy for us; sad that it didn't work out between he and I, but happy for Tori and me. He walks to where we're all standing and hugs Tori and I both.

I smile at him and hug him for a while. Then he moves from me to Tori. He hugs her quickly and he walks away to get something to eat. I kiss Tori lightly and go to talk to Beck.

I check the kitchen, where I thought he went, first and he's not there. I walk back to the part area and go up the stairs. The bathroom is unoccupied. I check my room…then the guest room. And there he is…sitting on the bed drinking a beer.

"You don't drink." I say, quietly.

He laughs and sets the beer down on the end table. He pops his knuckles and looks me in the eye. He stands up, walks up to me and grabs my arm. Not in a harsh way, but in a loving way. I pull it away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He says.

"Done what? I just don't like people touching me unless we're da…" I trail off.

"I get it." He's frowning now.

He runs his hand through his hair, again. I always liked when he did that. We were silent for a moment. Then I wrap my arms around his neck. I want to be friends with him still, but I'm still scared that won't happen.

He pushes me from him.

"What did I do wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing; you did absolutely nothing wrong." I answer.

"Then why did you leave me?"

I look down at the ground. He has a point, but he didn't do anything wrong. I look back at him with tears in my eyes. I sigh loudly.

"I didn't leave you. I didn't dump you. I just fell for someone else and I broke up with you." I say.

"What's the difference between dumping me and breaking up with me? I mean, for real, Jade." He moves closer.

"Dumping you would imply that I didn't love you and that I didn't want to love you. Breaking up with you implies that I loved you and that I had to break up with you. I didn't have a choice." I cry.

I turn around to go back to the party, and then he grabs my arm and pulls me back. Our foreheads are inches away from each other's.

"I still love you." He says. He kisses me.

I pry myself from his grasp and put my hands on the wall. I rest my head on the wall as well.

"Beck, I love you, too. But not the way you love me. And just because you still love me…doesn't mean you get to kiss me whenever you want. I'm with Tori and she's the only person who can kiss me whenever she wants. I'll always love you. And you'll probably love me forever, too. I mean, how can you hate your first love? You just can't do it." I finish.

"Well…you're right. I'll never stop loving you. But I am happy…genuinely happy for you and Tori." He smiles. And that's when I knew that Beck really wanted what was best for Tori and me. That's when I saw the Beck I knew. It made me feel like there was a whole other person I could share my problems with.

I smile at him and exit the guest room. I walk down the stairs to see some blonde headed, big boobed, fake looking, girl flirting with Tori. Rage flows through my body at that point, so I walk over to where they're standing and step in front of the girl neither of us know.

"Yo, Barbie…. Go find another Ken." I say, sarcastically.

I turn around to Tori.

"Uh…" Barbie Girl starts.

She turns me around by my shoulder. She's the kind of girl that chews her gum really loud and with her mouth open; could not be any grosser. She's got one finger in the air and one hip cocked to the side. I hate these girls; you know the girls that think they're cuter than they really are? Those are the girls I hate the most.

"….Excuse you, bitch! I was talking to her." She says.

Oh, no she didn't call me a bitch. That's my thing. Only I call girls bitches. I look down at the ground and laugh. I honestly hope she starts a fight with me. "Look, Barbie…can I call you Barbie? I really don't care if you don't want me to, because I'm gonna do it anyway. This here is my girlfriend. That means only I can flirt with her. She is mine and I am hers. The word 'yours' is nowhere in that sentence, is there? So how about you back you fake little bitch ass up and go flirt with somebody else…bitch." I finish my rant.

Barbie's stunned. She looks me in the eye, still chewing her gum and backs away slowly. Too bad she didn't start a fight. I would have loved to ruin my costume. I'd be the fiercest Bride of Frankenstein ever, baby. Then I turn to Tori. She's smiling with all of her teeth showing. Her brown locks of hair falling over her shoulders just make her look so beautiful.

"My hero…" She laughs. I take a quick bow and kiss her lips lightly. Looking out into the sea of people, I notice just how many people are actually here. It's crazy how many people you can invite to a party on The . Thanks, I guess, Cat. But I do have to say, the music the DJ Cat hired for me is pretty good, although, André is better. Speaking of him, I haven't seen him yet.

My phone suddenly rings and I take it out to read the number. I don't recognize it, but I answer it anyway. I walk into the kitchen where it's quieter to take the call. Tori follows me, of course. I hold the phone to my ear.

"Hello? Yes, this is she. Oh, my god! Hi, oh, my god, I can't believe you're calling me right now. Yes, I do. Okay…can you give me, like a specific date to be there? Okay, November 22nd? Okay, that sounds good. Okay. Thanks…bye." I hang up the phone, almost as happy as the first time I realized I loved Tori.

"Who was that?" Tori asks.

"That was Lexi Thompson! She's an LPGA golfer!"

"What's that?" she asks.

"It's a pro golfing league for women! Lexi Thompson asked me on behalf of the LPGA to play in a tournament in November. Can you believe this?!" I'm smiling my biggest smile. Someone grab a camera; I'm actually smiling.

"Jade, oh, my god, that's fantastic! I bet you'll need a caddie for the tournament. I'm free that weekend. Can I caddie for you?" She asks, hopefully.

"Absolutely!" I yell.

"Jade, I'm so proud of you. I think a congratulations is in order. I'll meat you in your bedroom after the party's over." She smirks. I smirk better than her, though.

"Our bedroom, you mean?" I ask.

"What?"

"I said…don't you mean our bedroom? That's about to be your bedroom, too. That is if you want it to be."

"Jade, are you saying what I think you're saying?" She eyes me curiously.

I nod. I reach into the drawer beside my back door and hand her a house key.

"I have to go outside and use it for the first time. Is that okay?" She laughs.

I nod and she runs for the door and steps outside. She shuts the door and I lock it so she can use her key. It takes her a minute and I make sure Cat's not out there having trouble unlocking the door. But I see the little red headed girl in the crowd, so it's definitely Tori out there. I hear a sudden snap, which sounds like metal just broke.

"We may have a pretty small…uh…big problem here. The key just broke in the lock. It has to be an old key." She bangs on the door with her shoulder. Like that's gonna do anything. "I can't get in!"

"I know, baby. We'll get you in. I promise you."

A moment passes full of silence. I just stand still, trying to think of a solution to our problem.

"I love you." She says.

"I love you, too." I reply.

"Are you hugging the door right now?" She asks. I laugh at this one, silently.

"Nope, that's just you, baby."

More silence passes. No one is speaking except for the other party goers. An idea just pops into my head. She may not be able to open the door, but I can. I reach for the knob and it doesn't turn. I'm completely out of ideas.

"I miss your tits, Jade." Tori says.

"Well, I miss your tight, round ass."

"And you'll have it tonight…or as soon as we get this damn door open!" She screams.

She ends up having to go around the back door and in that way. Why we didn't do that earlier, I have no idea. The party was about over and I was so fucking glad. I didn't have to be nice to anyone except Tori. But, oh, are we going to do naughty stuff when everyone's gone.

Out of nowhere, André shows up, along with the rest of the gang.

"Hey, ya'll; what's up?!" Andre asks, smiling as usual.

We all answer nothing, sending the message that we're all tired.

"'Bout time you got here! Where were you? This MC wasn't very good. Well…he was good…but you're better." Tori says.

"Oh, uh….I was upstairs talking with a couple of juniors in the guest room." He says, flustered.

"You had a threesome with two juniors, didn't you?" Beck asks.

"I did."

"And you didn't invite me and Tori?! Dude, what kind of friend are you?!" I scold him.

Everyone laughs and they all head for the door. My stomach begins to fill itself with butterflies as I know that when everyone is gone, I will have her all…to…my…self. Oh, yes…

Everyone had finally left my house, which was now a complete mess. Tori was now sitting on the couch, talking to her dad.

"I know, Daddy…yes…I'm aware that she's sorry, but I don't want to forgive her. She doesn't deserve it. I'm sorry, but she doesn't. Okay, well I'm going to stay at Jade's tonight. Tell Trina I love her. Okay…love you, too, Daddy. Bye, bye." She says.

I had since changed from my Halloween costume. I walk and sit down beside her on the couch. She smiles at me, letting me know that she is able to stay. So I run my hand down her leg. I close the distance between us and kiss her passionately. I lay her down on the couch and straddle her like a horse. I feel her pushing at the hem of my shirt and I eagerly let her remove the crop top I put on so she could see what was lying beneath. I was braless. Does it surprise you? Well, it surprised her.

Next, she starts grinding against my pussy. Like I said a while back… she's not a virgin…very inexperienced, but she still knew how to satisfy someone, you know? She lifted her tight t-shirt she had changed into after the party over her head, exposing her light blue bra that absolutely had to come off. I ripped the center of the bra and threw it across the room. Her smaller, but big enough breasts were just right.

My hands wandered up and down her body and grabbed her ass, pulling her closer to me.

"I want you…on the kitchen table…naked…now." I say, seductively.

She smiles. I lift her up and carry her to the kitchen. Our lips smash together. I move down to her collarbone…then to her chest…then to her breasts…down to her bellybutton…then way down south. She whimpered when my tongue came into contact with her center. She grabbed my head and shoved me further into her hairless pussy. I stick a finger inside her to her surprise. She makes an "mmph" sort of sound when I insert another. Then, when the third finger entered, she made an "o" shape with her mouth. I feel her walls tightening, then she reaches her climax; and boy, was it fucking sexy.

She breathes heavily and rests her head on my sweaty breasts. She takes one into her mouth, making the nipple really hard. She runs her tongue all over my tits, kissing every inch of my body. I cum quick, just so you know. It doesn't take long for me to cum. She puts her tongue in my center…and there it goes. She licks me dry.

"There's your prize for being invited to be in a LPGA Tournament. Did you like it?" She asks.

"Fuck. Yes."

**There you go, guys! I hope you like this update! Help me get to the 900 mark! I would love it if you would help me do that. And remember! The Broncos play on the 5****th**** of September! Be sure to cheer them on! Anyway…tell me what you like…what you didn't…just review. Oh, and by the way…I got a review saying that this was really perverted and ignorant. Do you guys believe so? I think I'm doing pretty well for my first Jori story. Thanks, guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I got a review on the last chapter that was one of my first bad reviews. I wouldn't call it a bad review, but he/she did point out some things I need to change and I appreciate it. Whoever you are…I'm going to do my best to fix it in this one, so I hope you like it.**

**Jade's POV**

Last night was by far the best nights of my and I let everyone know that we are, in fact, together; we had an awesome party with decent music; I was invited to play in an LPGA Tournament by none other than Lexi Thompson herself; and Tori fucked my brains out. No need to sound cliché, but it was so magical. It was just…ARGH! I don't know what it is, but all of the troubles that I've gone through…my grandmother dying…my parents not wanting anything to do with me…when she's around, all my worries fade away.

As I lie in my bed, I just think about how much this girl…this girl that I used to hate so much could possibly sneak her way onto my friends and more than friends list. I roll over onto my side and I see my Latina beauty lying there beside me; her hair a frizzy mess; her dark caramel colored skin glowing in the sunlight peeking through my curtains. How could I ever have even thought about hating this girl? I guess it's official. I've gone soft.

The love of my life stirs under the covers. She rolls over, brown eyes still filled with sleep, yet so damn beautiful. She leans over and kisses my lips, softly, but passionately. I love her so much.

"_Good morning, beautiful. How was your night?" _Tori sang. I immediately recognized the song, sung by Steve Holy.

"_Mine was wonderful, with you by my side. And I…open my eyes…to see your sweet face…" _I add.

"_…it's a… good morning, beautiful day." _She finishes.

"That's an awesome song." I say.

She rolls over to lie on her back and she rubs the sleep out of her eyes. She peels the covers from her body and runs to my bathroom…or…our bathroom. I was so surprised to see that she was naked when she got out from under the covers. I instantly was aroused, but not so much so that I couldn't control it. I stand up and walk into the large bathroom. Tori was standing by the mirror running one of my brushes through her hair. I walked over to her, quickly and kissed her.

"Your boobs are way too bouncy." She says, gasping for breath after the passionate kiss.

"You know you love them." I smile.

She nods and goes back to fixing her hair.

I walk back into my bedroom after brushing my teeth and flossing, and rummage through my closet. Here is where we begin the same process same process I go through almost every time I enter my closet. Black, black, black, black, blacker, blackest, even blacker…and that damned pink shirt I always come across. This time I actually pick a real outfit. I choose a plain, whit bra and underwear, a light blue tank top, a black skirt, and a black corset type thingy. I think it's the same thing I wore to the Full Moon Jam when I sang that song to Beck. Memories…I guess you really don't want to remember some of them.

Speaking of the Full Moon Jam, it's about that time of the year again, and I need to be thinking about what song I want to sing. I was planning on being different, because you know me, I'm different. I definitely want to try something different from what I usually sing: all that hard core rock kind of stuff.

Next thing I know, Tori is walking in my room, now fully clothed in the things she was wearing last night. Her parents or parent…is going to get curious one of these days when she shows up to her house wearing the same shirt she wore the night before on backwards. Then I remember that there is still the matter of telling our parents about us. I know my parents won't give a shit, but I'm just worried about Tori's dad.

She lies down on my bed and snuggles close to me. She's up to something.

"I was wondering…do you think you could make me some breakfast?"

I laugh. "Sure, baby. Let's head down stairs."

We stand up and walk down the stairs, each of us still very tired and sore from the previous night. I open the fridge; I take out the milk that I bought at the store a few days ago, and then I head for the pantry. I get out some cereal and pair it together with the milk in a bowl and set it on the table in front of Tori. She has a very confused expression on her face. She looks up from her bowl and almost looks offended by what I've given her for breakfast.

"Damn, Tori, what's with the 'eat shit and die' look? I made you breakfast, now be happy." I say.

"What happened to eggs and sausage and biscuits and bacon and all that shit…I mean stuff." She grits her teeth, hoping that I didn't notice her little slip up…but I did.

"What did you just say, Tori?"

"Nothing…I didn't say anything." She blushes.

"Why, did little Miss Sally Peaches say a bad word?" I say, mocking her voice.

"I. Don't. Talk. Like. That." She says. "You're my girlfriend, yet you still mock me?"

"Only because I love you." I laugh again.

She takes her first bite of cereal and quickly forgets about her anger towards me. That's another thing I love about her. She can't stay mad at you for too long unless it's serious. If it's serious, that bitch could hold a fucking grudge. The Full Moon Jam enters my mind again.

"You know, the Full Moon Jam is on Friday." I tell her.

"I know. I've been thinking about it a lot, lately. I wanted to do something a little…"

"Different." We both speak at the same time.

"Yeah, different; like a different genre or something. I don't want to do, like, heavy metal, or 1950's Rock and Roll or anything. I was thinking, like…country?" She adds.

I sit there thinking for a moment, pondering her proposal.

"I mean, I know it's a whole lot different from what we usually sing, but you, know… I just wanted to try it." She says.

"That might work. But what would we sing? I only know a handful of country songs. I'd probably only need my first hand to count them." I say.

"I guess we'll have to learn some." She answers.

"Yeah, this is gonna be hard."

Tori washes her bowl out and puts it up in the cupboard, then leaves for her house reluctantly, to work on her song.

I think I have a pretty good idea on what I'm going to sing, though. A few tweaks here and there, a few minor changes to the lyric and it would be the perfect song. I smile.

"Tori's gonna love this." I say to myself.

**Tori's POV**

The Full Moon Jam approached quickly. It felt like the four days I'd spent away from Jade were an eternity. Everyone was there. André, Cat, Robbie, Trina, Jade and I were there. Well, everyone but Beck was there. He had seemed very distant since the party. I have absolutely no clue why though. I wonder if something happened with him and Jade.

Now is not the time to be worrying, though. I'm surrounded by my friends and the woman that I love. We each decided to choose a song from a different genre and we chose country. I chose a song called "The Last Day of My Life," by Phil Vassar. It's a beautiful song. Jade chose not to tell me what she was singing because she wanted to torture me. Now, remember, I love this woman. And she's lucky I do, because I normally would have taken offense from that. We're sitting at our regular table and we are in this heated conversation about which person had the best voice at the table. And Trina, of course had to be included in this discussion.

"My voice is so much louder that any of yours. It's louder, it's stronger and it's better in almost every way." She says. Everyone snorted at that comment. Trina was then called up on the stage. I had no clue she was even going to sing.

She got up on stage and had to introduce herself, brag about her boots, and brag about her voice, which everyone knew was awful. She was finally ready to begin. And oh, my god; she was great. I mean, she was flawless.

When she finished and sat down at table, nobody said anything. They just stared at her. She just shrugged her shoulders and starting eating a candy bar. I was up now. I walked up to the stage after a kiss from my lover and approached the microphone. I told the band that I was ready and the song began.

_I just left Bobby's house  
The service was today  
Got me thinkin' about how fragile life is  
As I drove away_

_You know, Beck, he was her only love  
In a moment he was gone, long gone  
It could have been me or you  
Oh, baby, there's no time to lose_

_So I'm gonna bring home a dozen roses  
An' pour us a glass of wine  
An' I'm gonna put on a little music  
An' turn down the lights_

_An' I'm gonna wrap my arms around you  
An' rock you all through the night  
An' I'm gonna love you  
Like it's the last day of my life_

_I drive off when the sun comes up  
I get back when it's gone down  
There's so much I wanna do with you  
But I can't be around_

_Whoa, time has been just like a thief  
It's stolen too much from us  
So once it's gone we can't make it up  
So tonight, let's get back in touch_

_I'm gonna bring home a dozen roses  
An' pour us a glass of wine  
An' I'm gonna put on a little music  
An' turn down the lights _

_An' I'm gonna wrap my arms around you  
An' rock you all through the night  
An' I'm gonna love you  
Like it's the last day of my_

_Life is a rainbow, it's a spring snow  
It's the mornin' dew  
An' I don't wanna waste another minute  
Without you_

_So I'm gonna bring home a dozen roses  
An' pour us a glass of wine  
An' I'm gonna put on a little music  
An' turn down the lights_

_An' I'm gonna wrap my arms around you  
An' rock you all through the night  
An' I'm gonna love you  
Like it's the last day of my life_

_I'm gonna love you  
Like it's the last day of my life  
Oh, oh_

I didn't bother to see everyone else's reaction. All I wanted to know was if Jade liked the song. I ran to our table and wrapped my arms around Jade, who did the same.

"Did you like it?" I ask. She kisses me. I think I have my answer.

Now she was up and I was anxious to see what she had prepared. She gets up to the microphone and the song begins quickly.

_Good morning, beautiful, how was your night?  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
And when I open my eyes to see your sweet face  
It's a good morning, beautiful day_

_I couldn't see the light, I didn't know day from night  
I had no reason to care  
Well, since you've came along, I can face the dawn  
'Cause I know, you'll be there_

_Good morning, beautiful, how was your night?  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
And when I open my eyes to see your sweet face  
It's a good morning, beautiful day_

_I never worry if it's raining outside  
'Cause in here with you, girl, the sun always shines_

_Good morning, beautiful, how was your night?  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
And when I open my eyes to see your sweet face  
It's a good morning, beautiful day_

_Hmm, good morning, beautiful day  
Hmm, it's a beautiful day  
(Good morning beautiful, good morning beautiful)  
Good morning, what a beautiful day  
(Good morning beautiful, good morning beautiful)_

Everyone erupts into this huge applause. That was the song we sang together a few mornings ago. Tears were stinging my eyes. Then, I saw my raven-haired goddess walk from the stairs and up to me. She pulls me close, kisses my lips and looks deep into my eyes. I didn't know whether to laugh, cry or…whatever. I was just wrapped up in the moment.

Then, Jade did something no one expected her to do. Jade dropped to one knee and pulled out a box. My heart skipped a beat. I was now breathless. She looks up at me, smiling. My jaw was on the ground.

"It's only been a few months, but I figure it's gonna happen anyway, so why not do it now?" She clears her throat. "Victoria Dawn Vega, will you marry me?"

"Yes." That's all I can muster.

Everyone claps again.

A few minutes later, the final performer had finished and everyone was ready to leave. Jade walked me to my car and kissed me goodbye.

"I'm going to go home to get some things and I'll be right over. Is that okay, Jade?" I ask.

"Yes, baby, that's okay." I hop into my car and peel out of the parking lot. I was so giddy that the rest of the car ride was a blur. I was just so focused on getting to Jade's house. But then I thought, "I still have to come up with an excuse to go over to Jade's." I'll think of something.

I pulled into my driveway and was surprised to see Holly's car. I rolled my eyes, dreading what may come of my being there, and enter the house. There was, of course, screaming going on between my Mom and Dad. Then I also remembered the day she came to ask for forgiveness. I stand in the doorway, ready to explode.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU BITCH!?" I say.

"I came to beg for forgiveness. I was stupid to do what I did. I treated you girls like garbage and you deserved none of that treatment. I think I know the answer to this, but I'm going to try again anyway. Will you girls please forgive me?" She pleads.

"Absolutely not; you don't deserve forgiveness, Holly. I will never…ever… be able to forgive you. I can't believe you have the audacity to come and do this again. So no; I don't forgive. Now get the fuck outta here!" I yell.

She slowly walks for the door. She wraps her arms around me, but it's just not like it used to be. I just let my arms dangle to the side and watch her walk out the door. The sound of the car driving away gave me assurance that she wasn't coming back. And I was so glad.

I ran upstairs and went through my closet. I grab a few pairs of my skinny jeans, some shirts, my favorite boots and some more essentials for the morning time. I run down stairs and exit the house without a word. I was quite surprised no one stopped me. I get into my car and drive to Jade's house. Holly is now nowhere in my mind and I'm a much happier person because of it.

Jade's house is just a few minutes away from my own, so the drive doesn't take too long. I get out of my car and head to the front door. I use my key that she gave me and enter the house. Jade is sitting in the living room, watching "America's Funniest Disasters". When she sees me, she stands up and notices the bag in my hands.

"Welcome home." That's all she says.

**I thought it would be a good time to have Jade pop the question. And I know someone is going to give me grief about it happening a little early, but it opens up a lot of story arcs I can work with. So I hope you guys liked it. Review, review, review…**

**Oh… and I thought I'd say that I don't own "The Last Day of My Life" by Phil Vassar, or "Good Morning, Beautiful" by Steve Holy. And obviously, I don't own Victorious, because if I did, I'd be shelling out money I don't have to keep it on the air. Thanks, guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jade's POV**

Shit.

The day of final day of the tournament was today. A few weeks ago, Lexi Thompson invited me to play in the Kia Classic in Carlsbad, California. It wasn't too bad a drive; just about an hour and a half, but Tori and I decided to stay at The Four Seasons, given that the LPGA Tour was paying for it all.

It was the last day of the tournament, and I was tied for the lead, surprisingly, with Lexi Thompson herself. I'm just as shocked as you are.

Tori managed to really help me throughout the weekend, through my ups, through my downs, and everywhere in-between. She helped me stay calm and collected when I made five birdies in a row. She helped me not break a club when we were in the sand trap and it took me three tries to get it on the green. She never let me get too excited. If I was really happy, she'd just say, "Take it easy. Worry about this shot, not the next one". When I was really pissed, she'd say, "Hey, don't worry about it. That shot's gone. We can recover".

Those little things helped me tremendously. That's how I'm tied for the lead at the moment. But on a larger note, at The Full Moon Jam a few weeks ago, I decided to ask if Tori wanted to marry me. Thank God, she said yes, because I don't know what I would have done. I probably would have gone on a murder spree. Ahhh, I can see it now; the headline of the newspaper will read: "Multitalented beauty kills five with scissors."

Although that does sound like something I would do, I wouldn't do it, because it would cause Tori so much pain. But there have been a few athletes who've killed somebody, so I wouldn't be the first; Aaron Hernandez, O.J. Simpson.

A PA system breaks me from my thoughts. "The final round grouping of Jade West and Lexi Thompson, please report to the first tee within the next five minutes." My heart starts to race. But then, when I see Tori walking towards me, it basically stops. Everything is slow motion, although I know she's running towards me. She had picked up a few bottle of water for me to drink while I was playing my round. I smiled and thanked her before she kissed my cheek.

"Are you nervous?" She asks.

I know she cares about me and stuff, but that was just a stupid question. To anyone else who asked me that question, I would have said, "Yes, you stupid fuck, I am nervous", but this is Tori.

"Yes, I'm very nervous." I answer, politely.

"What kind of a dumb question was that?" She laughs.

"That's what I was thinking."

She grabs my hand and pulls me towards the first tee. Many things are racing through my mind. What if I mess up my first tee shot? Will I be able to get it out of my head?

I'm thankful Lexi Thompson stopped us, because if she hadn't, I probably would have thrown away any chance I had of winning by thinking those things.

"How are you guys?" Lexi asks us.

"We're doing just fine. Tori, this is Lexi Thompson. She's the one who called me at the party. It's good to see you." I say.

"Hi." Tori says, extending a hand. Lexi shakes it, and walks to the first tee with her caddie.

We do the same. As I reach the tee, everyone is cheering. I wave and Lexi waves, but then it's down to business.

An announcer says, "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your 1:05pm tee time. Please welcome, Lexi Thompson."

Lexi tips her hat, approaches the tee box, goes through her routine, and swings the club with power. It goes straight down the mother fucking middle. I know that most people would be intimidated right now, but I'm just impressed at how well she hit it.

The announcer introduces me next. "Please welcome to the tee, new comer, Jade West."

I then get ready to swing, without tipping my hat, set up, and rip one right down the middle as well. I breathe a sigh of relief when I see the ball come to a stop. I had driven it a little bit shorter than Lexi had, but I was still pleased. Lexi walks over to me and tells me I hit a good shot and that she liked the way I swung. That made me smile.

When I reached the ball in the fairway, I saw that she out drove me by about ten yards. I guess it's not too bad. I had a good look at the hole and I was getting anxious.

"Tori, I'm getting anxious." I say plainly.

"Okay, just calm down. Your tee shot means nothing anymore. All you need to worry about is hitting this ball, and only this ball. Don't worry about the pitch you have to do or the putt you have to make. Focus on right now, okay?" She says.

I'm instantly calmer. "Okay, thanks, baby. Now, umm, how far are we to the hole?" I ask.

"We're one hundred and eighty yards out. That should be your five iron, right?"

"Yeah, no wait…give me the four. It's up hill and the flag is on the back portion of the green. Yeah…let's go with the four." I say. She hands me the club, and I set up. All that's going through my head now is, "Stay on this shot, stay on this shot, stay on this shot." And I did. I swung the club and it landed somewhere on the green. I don't know where, but I'm only looking for par. If I make the birdie putt, that's fine, but I'll take the par.

Tori takes the club from me and cleans the dirt from the grooves. Then we watch Lexi. She doesn't hit the green. She lands in the bunker. I have a good feeling about this round.

**Tori's POV**

We're on the seventeenth hole of the final round, and Jade and Lexi are still tied up at seventeen under par. They each had a par putt to make to have a good chance of winning it on eighteen, or in a playoff. The two were still playing very well, but everyone could tell they were tired.

Lexi lines up her par putt, and makes it. Why am I not surprised? Now it was Jade's turn. She had a ten footer left for par. Jade lines up, and gets set to strike. I almost stopped her, but I couldn't intervene after she had approached the ball. She brings the putter back and forth.

She missed.

Jade kneels down and puts her head on the grip of her putter. My heart breaks when she does this. I know her well and I know that right now, she feels defeated. Lexi had a one shot lead over Jade going into the final hole, and things weren't looking good. She walks over to me and throws her putter on the ground by her bag.

"Jade, I know you're upset, but you can't throw your clubs. The LPGA won't let you compete if you aren't careful…or you'll be fined." I say. She just continues walking to the eighteenth tee. I think she knew I was right.

I pick up her bag and follow her. On the tee box, Lexi had already lined up and hit her shot. I hear her yell, "Fore right!" That meant she hit a bad shot, which gave Jade a small, but open window to make a quick move.

"This may give you a chance, Jade." I say. She doesn't respond and approaches the tee box. She lines up, and crushes the golf ball. It was, by far, the best shot I'd ever seen. Coming off a bogey on the last hole, this was a huge feat. She walks after the shot, signaling that she was happy with it. I don't blame her. That was, at least, a two hundred sixty yard drive. I'm so happy, you just don't even know.

I take the club she used away from her and gave her the pitching wedge. I look over to see where Lexi was and I say that she was in the deep rough about thirty yards back. Now I'm getting anxious, but I quickly calm myself down. Jade seems calm, so why shouldn't I be?

Lexi hit her shot into the bunker by the green, which wasn't bad, I guess, but I'd rather be on the green. In fact, that's exactly where Jade put her shot: on the green. Lexi had to make par to force a playoff, given that Jade was just four feet from the cup. She was pumped up. I think she did, like, fifty fist pumps.

As we approached the green, Lexi stepped into the bunker. She opened up her club face and swung very hard at the ball. Jade and I watched the ball closely and it stopped about fifteen feet from the hole. She still had a chance. Either way, it won't be too bad. Jade will make the putt. It just depends on Lexi. If she makes the putt, there will be a playoff. If she misses, Jade wins. I prefer the latter.

Lexi was still up. She approaches her ball and lines up her shot. She brings the putter head back and forth. The ball was on a great line. Jade and I were holding our breath as we watched it. The ball was about a foot from the cup and it slightly broke to the left, and lipped out of the hole. Lexi had made a bogey. I was smiling, yet Jade was still calm, cool, and collected. She walks up to her ball and taps it. There is a satisfying clunk as the ball hits the bottom of the cup. Jade had won right at the end.

I ran over to her and hugged her as she dropped her putter. She was teary eyed, but she didn't dare let one tear fall. Lexi walked over to her and shook her hand. She congratulated her, tipped her hat, and left the putting green.

Jade still had to sign her scorecard, but before that, the Irish commentator, David Ferhety pulled Jade to the side to talk to her.

"I'm down here with Jade West after her emotional win of the Kia Classic. Jade, can you tell us what was going through your mind after you bogeyed the seventeenth hole? And what were you thinking when Lexi Thompson missed her par putt?" He asks her.

"Well, when I made the bogey, I threw my putter on the ground by my bag and my caddie Tori notified me that if I did that too much, the LPGA may fine, suspend me, or even take away my eligibility to play in a tournament. That straightened me out real quick. So I have to thank her for that. And when Lex missed that putt man, I was screaming inside, but I knew that would have been un-professional, so I just stayed calm. But when I made the putt, it was all so gratifying, knowing that all the work I've put in has just paid off. I'm just very happy." She smiled.

"Well, congratulations. You're an official LPGA tournament champion and your check book just got a whole lot bigger. That's for your time, Jade." David finishes.

"No problem."

She walks over to a tent and signs her scorecard. After she's through with that, she packs up her clubs and gets into her car. A man and a woman knock on Jade's window. Her eyes go wide. I'm starting to get nervous.

"Mom? Dad?"

**Oooo, duh, duh, dum! Jade's mom and dad are in town. What do you think will happen next? But anyway...there you go. Jade played her tournament. I tried to be as realistic as possible, and I think I did and OKAY job. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks for reading! Review, review, review...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys, I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry that I haven't responded to your reviews. I just now found out how many views I got after my last update. My internet was down and I couldn't use my phone, my computer; my Play Station couldn't connect to the internet. So, I'm really sorry. But I'm going to try to put two chapters up to make up for my absence. And now I'm back and feeling better than ever. So, here is what happens with Jade's parents. Enjoy!**

**Jade's POV**

"What the hell are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be off killing orphans or something awful like that?" I ask them.

"Jadelyn," my dad starts, "you know we don't do that. And I wouldn't talk like that to the people who are letting you live in their house, on her own at seventeen, eat food, and go to an expensive performing arts school for free. We could easily have you withdrawn from the system there and put into Northridge." He finishes.

That straightens me up real fast. The last thing I wanted to do was be away from Tori. I mean, I had just asked her to marry me- and I should probably tell my parents soon. I don't know if she told her dad, but I think he won't mind. He seems like a really nice guy going through a rough patch in her life. Maybe seeing his daughter happy once in a while will really cheer him up. Then again, he could react harshly, but somehow, I think he'll understand.

"Alright; two things: Don't call me Jadelyn. You know I like to be called Jade and I'd appreciate it if you did me that favor. Two: I know you could take me away at any point. And I appreciate that you've done that for me. But I just one my first golf tournament and I really just don't feel like putting up with our family dysfunction right now. Is that okay?" I finish.

"Alright, Jade. Take a little time to celebrate, and then we really need to talk. It's important and we want to know your thoughts on it." My mom says.

"And we are…proud…of you for winning. Good job, Jade." My dad compliments me. Oh, my god. I just saw a fucking unicorn. But it didn't seem very genuine; like he struggled to pronounce the word "proud". It pissed me off, but I still wanted to believe he meant it. At least Tori compliments me every now and again.

"Alright; fine. And thank you, by the way. I really appreciate it. It was good to see you guys here." I smile. I think I'm gonna barf. Saying that sickened me.

They got in their car and drove away. I was partly relieved that they left; yet, I still wanted to be with my parents because, you know, they're my parents.

"Hey, Jade," my beautiful Latina says, "I think we need to talk more about your parents. We're engaged and I still don't know much about your family. I just think it would be good for our relationship if we got everything out in the open. Don't you agree?" She finishes.

"Okay…fine." I say driving down the road. "About me… My name is Jadelyn Madison West, I like to eat salads. I enjoy singing and taking short walks in the rain." I say, sarcastically.

"Fuck it. It's useless. I don't even know why I try to pull things out of you. Just… shit, Jade! You're going to be my wife soon. We are going to need to communicate to keep our relationship healthy. Maybe it would help if we talked about our mother fucking feelings!" She yells.

"So, what are you saying? That our relationship won't last because of me? That because of me, our relationship won't be healthy? That because of me and your damn insecurities, you won't be able to handle the pressure we'll be under? Is that what you're saying?" I yell back.

"My insecurities?! Are you fucking serious? You're going to sit there, look me in the eye and tell me that I have the insecurities? Jade, do you remember that girl at the party? The one that was talking to me? She wasn't flirting! She was a recording agent! You ruined that for me! I had a chance to be a professional musician and you ruined it all because of your insecurities! So don't you sit there and tell me that I'm insecure! Look in a mirror, Jade!" She screams.

I lay silent. I'm speechless. She was right. I ruined her dream. I messed everything up she had going for her, and now all she can do is caddie for me. I feel like a shit head.

"I love you." She says calmer. "But if we don't air everything out, this is all our relationship is going to be; fighting. Then will come more fighting. Then we'll resent each other for making us the way we are, and we'll end up just like my parents: bitter and unhappy. And I don't want that for us. So please…talk to me." She finishes.

I think for a moment. So many things are rush through my head. If I tell her everything, will she stay? Will she want to put up with all my dysfunction? I see her put her head on the window, I guess giving up because I hadn't spoken yet. She knows about the little stuff, but this is more than my grandmother dying. This is more than the prank I pulled on that teacher. These were serious emotional problems. I had borderline depression. But luckily, I found out Tori loved me. She saved me.

When I see a tear roll down her face, I decide that it's time she knows. It's time she knows everything. Everything that made me the way I am. Everything that made me hate the world and the people in it. I pull my car to the side of the road, and stop in the shoulder. I put it in park and unbuckle my seatbelt, turning to Tori.

"Well, are you ready? It's going to be a lot to take in." I say.

She shifts in her seat and turns to face me, eyes wide and ears at full attention. "I'm a good listener. So let's hear it."

I organize my thoughts, trying to figure out what I was going to say. "Okay… well, I'm not originally from LA. I'm from Santa Monica around sixth grade. Now here comes the hard part. I had a sister, Tori. She was with us up until the end of my fifth grade year. My sister was great, baby. She used to play Barbie's with me, even though I had already cut of the hair with my scissors. She always said that they were special Barbie's. She said they had cancer and that we were supposed to take good care of them. She would always sing with me. We'd sing NSync songs and I'd always be Justin Timberlake and she'd always be Joey Fatone. Why she picked him, I'll never know. I mean, for real. If I were her, I would have fought me over Justin Timberlake. Anyway, we'd always sing NSync songs and we'd have so much fun. Before you, she was the only person I truly trusted would never…ever…betray me. But one day, my sister got home from school and she looked weird; like she'd been on something. You know, like drugs. But she plopped down in a chair after saying hi to me. Then she asked me to go up to her bedroom and get a plastic bag full of mints. I ran up to her room and found the mints. Now, I love the smell of mints. So when I found them, I opened the bag and they really didn't smell like mints. They smelled like Aspirin or Ibuprofen or something. So I went back downstairs and handed them to her. I said something like, 'Those don't smell like mints. What are they?' She just told me they were the kind that only affect your teeth and gums; not your breath. I believed her. About a week later- I remember the date exactly. It was May 15th, 2009. She hadn't been out of her room all day, so I decided to go check on her and bring her some food. I walked up the stairs and her door was cracked. I knocked lightly, just in case she was asleep. She was lying on her bed, eyes closed. I figured she was asleep. So I walked over to wake her up to see if she wanted to play Barbie's. Then I saw the foam coming out of her mouth and the bag of pills spilled on the floor. She OD'd. She was addicted to pain killers and she never told anyone. It crushed me. I dropped the sandwiches I made for her on the ground and I ran to get help. I was screaming for my mom and dad. They came rushing upstairs and found my sister and the pills. Mom died a little inside after that. We were all never the same after we saw her that day. The one person who I trusted the most…betrayed me. She left me and it was her fault. My parents didn't believe it, though. Well, they did, but they put most of the blame on me because I didn't tell her when I found the "mints". They never forgave me for something I didn't do. But that didn't stop me from feeling guilty about not trying to find out what was happening. So that's why I am and the way my parents are." I finish.

Tori's face is covered in tears. "What was her name?" She says, sobbing.

"Sarah. Sarah Justine West, born August, 30th, 1989 at 9:30 at night on a Wednesday. I loved…love her so much, Tori. I miss her so much." I am now sobbing. She takes me into her arms and holds me. She holds me for minutes and minutes on end. Finally, I was cried out.

"I miss her so much." I choke out.

"She's still here, Jade."

"No, she's not. She left me. She's dead and now she's gone." I wipe my eyes.

"She didn't die, sweetie. She just went home."

"What does that mean?"

"You've never heard that saying before?" She asks and I shake my head. "Earth is not our home. We're just put here to live our lives. Our true home is the mansion in the sky with Jesus. She didn't ever leave you. She just moved away."

"That makes me feel so much better." I say, genuinely. She smiles. I think for a long time. All of those things I said a moment ago, I'm starting to regret them all. Saying _she _was insecure, when _I _am the only one that is truly insecure. I never should have said any of that. And the crazy thing is, when I let all that out, I felt one hundred percent better. I should have just spoken up.

"I'm sorry for saying all those things. I had no right to say them. After all that's happened with us, calling you insecure was shitty. I should have just spoken up when I had the chance. I hope you know how sorry I am. I love you so much." I say, leaning over to kiss her. She kisses me back.

"I love you, too. And I forgive you; don't even give this a second thought." She responds.

"I don't get you, Tori. I don't get how people can just run all over you, hurt you, and push you away, and you just forgive them. I don't understand how you're so forgiving. Like, when I said those things to you, I mean, you were mad and everything, but once it was over, it was like it never happened. How do you do it?" I ask, astounded.

"Let me ask you this: If I said something ugly to you, which I have, many times, I would want to be forgiven. So I try to treat people the way I wish to be treated. So when I hear something someone says that makes me upset, I think, 'I would want to be forgiven for what I said. So I'll forgive him or her. Do you get it now?" She finishes.

"No, but…I know it makes sense. Everything you say makes sense." As I say this, I gag a little at the cheesiness of the thing I just said. When she hears it, she cracks up and tells me just how cheesy it was. I laugh along with her, as I put my Chevy Camaro in drive and pull back on the highway. I feel much better now that I let all of that go. Sarah had been weighing on my mind quite a bit lately, and it was starting to take a toll on me. I miss my sister so much. But I've got Tori now. Not that she could ever be put in place of my sister, I love her and she's a damn good start. Shit…we have to eat dinner at my parents' house.

**Tori's POV**

Well, Jade and I arrived at her house about an hour before we had to go right back out to her parents' house. She had won the golf tournament, and I was so happy, at least until they showed up. And by "they", I mean her parents. They didn't look like happy people. Like Jade said, they looked like they should be out killing orphans.

But since she won, I figured I'd give her a quick little surprise before we had to go. Before the tournament, I decided to get a nice, sexy, silk outfit. My pokies show through it, so I thought that might get a little bit of arousal out of Jade. I was going to go completely commando, no panties, no bra, and I was planning on rocking Jade's world.

"Jade? Could you come here for a second?" I yell.

"Be right there, baby." She responds.

Jade enters the room, eyes wide at the sight of me squeezing my own breast. I hear her breath hitch. She was still in her golf outfit, and I just couldn't wait to rip it off of her.

"What's up?" She asks, cheeks red as an apple.

"Take off your clothes and lie down." She doesn't even hesitate. I don't think she even cares that we had to leave in a minute. She quickly takes off her pants and shirt off, along with her bra, only leaving her left in her panties. She lies down on the bed, making her huge titties fall to the side. Her nipples were calling my name.

I put my mouth around her nipple and run my tongue over it. I may not be that experienced, but I know what I like and what pleasures me, so I try to do that.

I run my tongue all across her body, searching every crack and crevice of her skin for nothing in particular. I make my way down to her underwear, and I can practically smell her wetness. I run my finger along her clit and I watch her squirm. I love teasing her.

"Quit teasing me, Tori." She moans.

"Why, Jade? What do you want?" I ask, seductively.

"Please…" Is all she can muster.

"Say it, Jade."

"Tori, please…"

"What do you want?"

"I WANT YOU TO EAT MY FUCKING PUSSY! FUCK ME!" She yells.

"Be specific." I smile.

"I want to feel your tongue roll all over my clit. I want to feel you tongue in my pussy. Eat my fucking pussy out, Tori. Suck my fucking titties. Suck my big old tits I want to have the dirtiest fuck session that porno movies wouldn't even allow. I want to taste my cum on your finger. And last but not least, I want to tangle our tongues together and taste a mixture of our pussy juices. Specific enough for you, Tori?" She finishes.

I think I had about fifteen orgasms while said all that. "Just specific enough." I just started from the top. I ran my tongue over her clit, causing her to moan. Them I buried my face in her pussy. She screamed, pushing my face into her pussy so far, I couldn't breathe. But I was happy because I had her cum all over my face. Then I almost passed out.

Moans filled the room and we both came in unison, so I bent down to lick her juices and clean up after her. Next, we got in a tongue fight.

I rolled off of her and left her sweaty and sore.

"You're really obsessed with my tits, aren't you, Tori?" She asks me.

"I'm obsessed with your other private part, too." I answer.

She laughs and gets up to go to the bathroom to get dressed. Her boobs jiggle as she walks. I press my finger to my center once more, and cumming again, and I get up to get dressed. I look back at the sheets and there are all kinds of liquids on them. I laugh and head for the closet. I can't believe we're about to go to her parents' house.

**There you go guys. I make the sex scene too graphic? Not graphic enough? Just right? I don't know. I'm a little wary about posting graphic sex scenes. Just tell me what you think of this longer chapter. Review, review, review! Thanks for reading, guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Jade's POV**

So, here we go. Tori is finally going to formally meet my parents, although I really couldn't care less if she did or not. I didn't want her to. Their personalities embarrass me. But even though I really don't want to be there, it's important that Tori knows where I come from, who raised me, and who has blamed me for killing Sarah all these years.

We stop at a gas station to fill up, you know, because my big old V8 Camaro is a gas guzzler. I pull into a Kangaroo gas station and I look at the sign where the gas prices are displayed; three dollars and forty-two cents. That's horse-shit AND highway robbery at the same time if you ask me.

I pull into pump three, and turn off the car. I open the door, step out, and see if Tori wants to go in for any reason. "Do you need to go in for anything?" I ask her.

"No, I'm good. Thanks, though." She smiles. I smile back and head inside.

I push the germy door open and approach the register. There is a middle-eastern guy standing behind the register. I pick up a Snickers Bar for her and a Pay Day bar for myself, just because. She's helped me through a lot, so she deserves a little something.

"Thirty on pump three, please." I hand him the money to pay for the gas and I pay for our candy separately.

"Okay, two-ninety five, please." He asks in his middle-eastern accent. I hand him the money and he thanks me for my business. I'm walking back out into the Los Angeles heat, and I see Tori playing on her phone in the dark car. The phone screen lights up her face. She's so beautiful.

When I reach the car, I decide to hold onto the candy bar to surprise her and head straight for the pump. I pull out the nozzle, and press the 87 grade gasoline button on the pump. Damn Camaros and their twenty gallon tanks. Thirty dollars probably won't even get me three quarters of a tank. But I probably won't even need half of that to drive to my parents' house. They emailed me the directions to their home right before we left the house so our trip won't be any trouble.

My thirty dollars is spent quickly. I hang up the nozzle, and get in my car. Tori locks her phone and puts it in between her legs. She looks over and smiles at me. "You ready to go?" She asks.

"Sure as shit." I laugh.

I put the car in drive and I start to pull out of the parking lot of the gas station. So much dread is going through my body right now, it's ridiculous. I so don't want to go to my parents' house. The way it's going to go down is, the evening will start out fine, Mom and Dad will be nothing but nice for the first part of the evening, and they'll claim they love Tori and how great of a friend she is to me, then things will get a little awkward. They'll start asking me if I have my eyes set on any boys, and then I'll have to explain that I'm not looking at boys. I'm looking at girls. Then Dad will get pissed off, and ask me who I was looking at. Then, I will awkwardly gesture towards Tori. Then a huge fight will break out and we'll storm out and never go back.

"Jade, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, we don't have to." She asks. "If you're going to be uncomfortable, we really don't have to go. We can cancel."

"No. We need to do this. I love you, you're my fiancé, and we need to do this. I've met your parents, now you need to meet mine. Okay?" I say.

"Okay; but we need to tell my dad and your parents about us. They don't even know we're dating, let alone engaged. We kind of rushed into this." She frowns.

"Do you regret it?"

"No, absolutely not; I wouldn't change anything I've done in the past few months, Jade. The only thing I would do differently if the opportunity ever presented itself is tell my dad about us a whole lot earlier. It's kind of making things complicated. But that's it. You have made me so happy and I couldn't even imagine being with anyone else. You don't need to worry." Her words comfort me.

"So, even if my parent's make a big production about us, you won't feel flustered or anything about us?" I ask.

"There's no possible way I'd ever want to back out of our relationship. I love you, Jadelyn West, and don't you forget it. No matter what your parents say, nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. Do you understand me?" She looks at me seriously.

"I do. I understand one hundred percent." I smile.

I look back at the road, and suddenly we're pulling into my parents' driveway. Yep…I'm going to die in here. I'm actually going to die. I exhale loudly, and Tori takes notice of my nervousness. She looks at me, strokes my cheek, and kisses my lips, passionately. I moan into the kiss.

"Are you ready for this?" She asks.

"Nope." I say, getting out of the car, and walking to my parents' front door. Their house is just as large as mine, and quite frankly, I'm very impressed. Tori walks up beside me and grabs my hand. I look into her eyes, and suddenly, my nervousness is gone. I knock on the door and await my parents' greetings.

**Tori's POV**

Jade just knocked on her parents' door, and my legs are literally shaking. Jade looks relatively calm, so I feel like since she's calm, I should be, too. We're standing there, and standing there, but there's no answer. I'm starting to get a little worried, thinking that Jade's parents weren't going to show up.

Jade pulls her phone out and calls her mom. "Hey, where the hell are you guys? What? No! We were supposed to have dinner. I don't give a damn whether you guys have a big meeting to go to! Fuck you both. Don't call me, and don't talk to me. I never want to see you again. Because, mother, I wanted to start over with you both, and now you're just going to blow me off? Fuck you." She says, hanging up her phone.

She looks at me. She's really pissed. "So, do you have any plans for the rest of the night; because we have plenty of time now?" She says.

"Why don't we see if anyone wants to go out for dinner, and we can…I don't know…go on a trip together. Just something fun, you know?" I suggest.

"Fine, that sounds good."

We walk back to Jade's car and pull out of their driveway. Jade tries to hide the fact that she's upset, but the more and more I get to know her, the more and more I can read her mind. She really is upset that her parents blew us off. I know she's trying not to cry. I know she misses her parents. I know she wants someone to lean on when she's upset. Thank God she has me, because if she didn't, I don't know what she would do.

"Hey, you know what I just noticed?" She suddenly asks.

"What?"

"Beck doesn't know we're engaged." She says.

"Damn, he doesn't does he?" I complain.

She shakes her head no. I guess now would be a fine time to tell him. I tell everyone to meet us at a BF Wangs. Jade and I were in the mood for some of their spicy tuna rolls. We had a few things to discuss with them, like where we would be going on this trip, because, I mean, let's face it; do you really think they'll say no?

Everyone agreed to meet up at BF Wangs. Jade and I pulled into the parking lot. Cat's pink Honda Civic is parked near the front of the building, Robbie's scooter is parked near the bike rack, Andre's Lincoln Navigator is far away from the entrance, and surprisingly, Beck's 1969 GTO is parked by Andre's car. I was shocked when I saw it.

Jade parked in the space beside Cat and turned off the engine. She slumps in her seat and turns her head towards me. I smile and laugh, trying to cheer her up, but she seems really bummed out. Maybe spending some of her prize money from the tournament would be a good way to get everything off her mind.

She opens her door and steps out of the car. I do the same and follow her into the restaurant.

Cat, André, Robbie, and Beck are sitting at a table in the back of the restaurant. Cat waves at us and I wave back as Jade quickly runs over to the table and grabs a menu. Cat greets us with a cheery hello, when the waiter comes over to take our orders. When the rest of the gang orders, he turns to Jade and me.

"We'll just split a plate of spicy tuna rolls." He nods his head and walks away.

Everyone is quiet for a few minutes, whether they be playing Candy Crushers Saga on their phone, or just staring into space. I finally gain the courage to speak. "Hey, guys. I have something to ask you all."

"What's up, Chica?" Andre asks.

"Well, Jade and I were wondering if you all would like to go on a little trip with us for the rest of semester break. It'll be for about a week, and we just thought it would be a good little getaway for everyone. You know, quality time with your friends and lovers." I say.

Everyone agrees to go, even Beck, who I recently learned made a move on Beck at the Halloween party. I'm over it, though. We go over some of the details of the trip, and I break the news that we'll probably need an adult chaperone. Everyone groans in disappointment, but they all accepted it. Of course, they did know who was going to be our chaperone; Sikowitz was, of course.

Our food came and went, and our fortune cookies were left at the table. We all wanted to read them out loud and we opened them up to read them to ourselves first. "Okay, I'll go first." Cat says. We all listen closely. "Your life is defined by your decisions. Make your life the definition you want it to be." She furrows her brow at the statement. "I don't get it."

We all laugh. "I'll go next." Andre says. "Have faith in what you do, because someday, your faith may be all you have." He nods his head. "That's deep."

"Okay," Robbie starts, "Your personality is who you are. Don't let fame and fortune change who you are inside."

Beck reads his now. "Love is on its way. Be patient, and enjoy what you are given."

Okay, my turn!" I say. "Happiness is usually a rebound from hard work." I smile. "Well I must be working hard, because I'm very happy now."

"Here we go! Last one; mine says: Love is a complex thing. Then again, so are riddles. Does that mean you give up?"

Everyone seems to think about that one. Then we feel it's time to tell Beck about Jade and me. I huff slightly, and rest my hand on Jade's hand.

"Beck…we have something to tell you." Jade says.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Beck, Jade and I have decided to get married." I say.

He sits in his chair, speechless. We patiently await his reply, but nothing comes out. Jade punches him and he comes back to the real world.

"I…um…that's great, you guys. That was a little shocking, but I really am happy for you both. I'm sure you'd both be happy to know that I'm dating again." He smiles.

"That's great, Beck. And thank you for understanding." I say.

"So what's her name?" Cat asks.

"Her name is Molly. She's nineteen years old and goes to Burbank High. You guys wouldn't know her. We met at a party André threw a while back." He smiles again.

"Well, that's awesome, Beck." Jade laughs. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Jade."

A few minutes later, everyone was ready to go. Jade paid for dinner and we left. Everyone got in their cars. Before we left, I told them I'd email everyone the details about our trip very soon. I was really excited. I had a few places in mind. I was thinking, Australia, Bora Bora, France, Italy, or Can Cun.

Can Cun would be nice. It's such a great romantic spot. Now I just need to confirm it with Dad and we'd be on our way.

Jade ordered the plane tickets for November 25h, the day after Thanksgiving, and ordered the tickets to return for December 3rd. I know it's a little late in the year for this, but, hey, we'll be in Mexico. It'll be great weather.

I cannot wait!

**There you go, everyone. Did you like it? Was it too short? What did you think about what happened with Jade's parents? Did you like that part? Hate it? I hope you chose the first one. Anyway, let me know what you think. I LOVE REVIEWS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tori's POV**

November 25th approached quickly. Jade had ordered the plane tickets a month early, and I was so excited to finally get to go somewhere with Jade and my friends. Everyone had found a partner to go with. I was going with Jade, Beck was going with that girl Molly, who we have yet to meet, Robbie was going with Rex, sadly, and Cat had found a boy named Jordan. I am very anxious to meet the two new people in our group.

Jade and I are lying in our bed, feeling lazy, and really only feel like loving each other.

Sunlight peeks through our thin white curtains. That wakes me up real quick; the sunlight…my worst enemy in the morning. But all that sun light means is that I will be able spend a whole lot of time with my beautiful fiancé, Jade West.

We lay together, fully clothed for once in our lives, just holding each other. When I feel her stir against me, I know our cuddle session is over, and that disappoints me. But the disappointment is soon washed away when I see her eyes…those deep blue eyes staring right into mine. I could get lost in those eyes. She bats her eyelashes a few times to focus and then smiles. I smile right back.

"Today's the day." She said, sleep still apparent in her voice.

"It sure is. What time do we need to leave?"

"Well, the plane leaves at 12:00. So we probably need to be there by 10:30." She says. "Is there anything you might wanna do there? Like get so drunk we can't stand. Or have sex on the beach? Either way, we won't be able to stand. What do you think?" She smirks.

"Boy, I love that smirk of yours. It's so…enticing." I say, rubbing my nose against hers, about to kiss her. But then I pull away just to tease her. "We need to get up. Let's go, Jadelyn. I'll get the suitcases."

I get out of bed. I then walk into the bathroom and strip out of my clothes. I turn the shower on as hot as I can stand it and step inside. The water hitting my skin felt soothing, yet somehow, I felt like it was a little too hot, so I reach down to the faucet and turn it to the left just a little.

I run my head under the shower head and I quickly remove it when I hear Jade's footsteps in the bathroom. The glass door to her shower opens and my raven-haired beauty enters my sight. She smiles at me and casually washes herself. Now, normally, we would've had sex in the shower. But this time, I get the feeling we both really don't feel like it. It's not that we don't love each other or anything; we just want to be near one another right now.

"So, are you excited?" I ask her.

"I'm very excited. I'm glad we were able to get Sikowitz to be our chaperone. He'll be in heaven when he finally tries a coconut from Can Cun. I can't wait to meet Molly and what's his face…um…Jordan. I want to meet them. They seem like nice people…well from what Cat and Beck have told us they do, anyway."

I nod and continue washing myself.

"My mom called me." She says.

That makes my head spin around so fast that I hurt my neck. "Okay; what did she say?"

"She asked if we wanted to have dinner." I roll my eyes.

"No, before you say anything," She starts, "I want you to hear my response. I go, 'Nope'; plain and simple. We bickered for a few minutes, but when I got tired of fooling with her, I just hung the hell up. It was hilarious." She laughs.

"So, are you as through with you mother as I am with mine?" I ask.

"Sure am, Tori."

I smile and kiss her. By the time we finished our shower, it was about 9:45; forty-five minutes before we had to leave. I knew we had to hurry, so I rummaged through the closet trying to find some of the nicest stuff possible. I picked out several pairs of "Buckle" jeans, some nice boots, my "monster purse" as Jade likes to call it, and a few nice tee shirts.

"Are you not packing a fancy dress?" Jade asks me.

"No. Why would I?" I ask, curiously.

"Well, I made a reservation at some really nice restaurant down there, and it's a black tie restaurant. That means you have to dress up nicely."

"Yes, thank you, Katherine Obvious." I shout.

"Captain…Captain Obvious." She corrects my mistake.

"Katherine could be a captain!" I say.

That makes her laugh. That reminds me of the time when we were stuck in Beck's RV. Just looking at Jade's firm breasts in that black bikini, now that I think about it, made me a little wet.

Then, my head goes back to the task at hand: packing. I pick out a low cut, blue dress that's slit up to the waist, with a little bit of side boob showing. I know how it turns Jade on, so I do it just to tease her.

I get some clothes to wear to the airport from my closet and put them on quickly. I put on sweatpants, a tee shirt and no bra. I want to be comfortable and sexy at the same time. Speaking of sexy, maybe I'll pack some lingerie.

Jade had already finished packing when I finally finished. She was in the bathroom fixing her hair and putting on makeup. She didn't look like a heavy metal rock band threw up on her today, though. Her hair looked more brown than black. Her makeup looked more like mine. And oh…oh, damn, that cleavage she was showing off. She had a v-neck top on with a bra that looked like it was two cups too small. She really knows how to empress people with her tits.

"You ready, Tori?" She asks me.

"Just about." I say, throwing my brush and hair curler into my bag. "Now, I'm ready."

We walk downstairs and each get a water bottle from the fridge, and then we exit the house and put our stuff in my car because it has the bigger storage area.

Jade walks around to the driver's side, opens the door, and sits in the seat before realizing that this is my car. "Sorry, sweetheart, I forgot this was your car. You can drive if you want." She gets up and moves to the passenger's seat.

"Thanks for your permission." I say, sarcastically.

"You're welcome." She says, serious as a heart attack.

I pull out of the driveway and head towards LAX. Jade cranked up the radio when her favorite song ever came on the radio: "More Than a Memory, by Garth Brooks. She'd always say, "I know it's country, but it's just such a pretty song".

_'Cause when you're talking out loud and nobody's there,  
You look like hell and you just don't care,  
Dinking more than you've ever drank,  
Sinking down lower than you've ever sank,  
When you find yourself falling down upon your knees,  
Praying to God, begging and pleading,  
That's when she's more that a memory._

I'll give it to her. It's a beautiful song. But right when the final chorus is about to begin, she turns the radio off.

"Why'd you turn the radio off? You love that song." I say.

"I just thought we could have some quiet time. You know…just me and you." She answers.

"Well, I want to hear the rest of the song, but it's probably over. Can you sing the last part for me?" I ask her. She nods and takes a drink of water to moisten her throat. She clears her throat and begins.

"_'Cause when you're dialing up numbers just to hang up the phone,  
Driving 'cross town just to see if she's home,  
Waking a friend in the dead of night,  
Just to hear 'em say it's gonna be alright,_

_When you find the things to do not to fall asleep,  
'Cause you know she'll be there in your dreams,  
That's when she's more than a memory."_

I clap while we're stopped at a red light. Jade blushes a bit, smiles while doing so.

The trip to LAX was quite short. We walked into the airport with our luggage and sat, waiting for our friends. Cat and Jordan were the first to arrive. Jordan was a good looking guy. I mean, I'd do him. He was six foot, four inches tall, every bit of two hundred and ten pounds, and looked like he played football.

"Jade, Tori, this Jordan Andrews…my boyfriend." Cat laughs and grabs his arm.

"Hi, Jordan; do you play football? Because you really look like you play football." I ask him.

"I do, actually." He says. "I play Quarterback at USC. Cat met me when I was training at the gym near where you guys go to school. She asked me out, and I could say no to this bright red hair." I smiles.

Cat laughs. "He's talking about me." She laughs again.

"So are you good in bed?" Jade asks, out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" Jordan asks, confused.

"Are you good in bed?" She asks again.

"Jade! What the hell is the matter with you?!" I scold her. "Jordan, I'm so sorry. She gets a little bit out of control around new people. I'll try to contain her. I'm…so…sorry."

"It's fine. Hey, baby, I think I'm going to use the bathroom before the flight." He says and walks off.

"Oh, and by the way," Cat starts, "he's- pardon my French- fucking awesome in the sack."

Jade and I are shell-shocked at what just came out of Cat's mouth. It was weird. It was weird like seeing a…a…a…I don't know. Seeing something really weird, I guess.

Just then, Beck and Molly show up. Molly was about six inches shorter than Beck had blonde hair and what looked to be green eyes. I wouldn't say she's a bombshell like Jade, but I'd give her an eight. She seems so sweet. There is nothing that would even come close to making my opinion change. She said she rescues stray animals, especially dogs and cats, she loves watching college football on every Saturday, and she loves to cook. Other than the fact that she's not Jade, she's almost perfect.

Not long after they show up, Robbie, Rex, Andre and Sikowitz show up.

"So, where are we going again?" Sikowitz asks.

"Can Cun, Mexico, sir." Jordan says.

"Can Cun?! I spent a month there when was twenty-eight." He says.

"Was it nice?" I ask.

"I remember nothing of that trip." Sikowitz answers.

All of our luggage was packed. We got aboard the plane, sat in our seats, and began a long four hour flight.

**Jade's POV**

The pilot came over the intercom declaring that we'd made it to Can Cun safely and with little air turbulence. We all got out stuff, exited the plane, and rented a car. Andre drove to our hotel.

Everything was looking boring, but then we saw the beaches and our hotel. It was huge. When Andre pulled into the parking lot, I could barely see the top off the building. We walk into the building, get our room keys and go up to our rooms.

Sadly, we weren't able to get rooms on the same floor. I think Andre ended up on like the eighth floor and Cat and Jordan were on the tenth. I don't even know where Sikowitz and Robbie ended up. But Jade and I got a room on the fifth floor; right in the middle of the building.

A bellman helped us with our bags, told us about room service and held out his hand. I guess he wanted a tip. Well, he wasn't getting one. When I walked over, I just slapped his hand like I was giving him a high five. He gave me a dirty look and left.

We were finally in Can Cun. I could tell Tori was excited. Cat was totally hyped and I was too, surprisingly. Let the vacationing begin.

**So, there's that one. Was it that awful? Oh, well. If you feel like it, you can leave me a review after you read this chapter. Thanks for reading everybody! Review, review, review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay…I really don't care for this chapter, but you know…every story has it's fillers. I'm sorry if you don't like it, and frankly, I'd be a little disappointed, too. But we'll see when the reviews come in. Here we go.**

**Tori's POV**

The Whole trip to Can Cun is going great. Jade was able to get us suites to stay in, and it's safe to say Jade and I broke in the bed quite nicely Damn, I forgot about the lingerie.

Everyone kind of wanted to relax when we go there, so we didn't do anything as a group that night. Beck and Molly stayed in, popped popcorn and watched some of our schools best performances of the year. Robbie and Rex stayed in a smaller suite by themselves. Jordan and Cat stayed in the room beside ours. And based on Cat's vulgar profanity and moaning, Jordan really was good in bed. Andre was by his poor old lonesome. Jade and I invited him over to our suite, but he said he just wanted to work on his music. I get it. A musician has to make music, right? Sikowitz….shit, Sikowitz fell asleep next to a palm tree. He said he wanted to be as close to one as he possibly could. He also said you could never know if one were to fall down. He said he wanted a good coconut, so we just left him.

Around seven in the morning, Jade was asleep while I was awake. This hotel was said to have good food for breakfast, so I get out of bed, some sweat pants, a thin tee shirt and again…no bra. Then I walk over to our coat rack and put my robe on.

When I step out of the door, Cat is also walking down the hall, hair in a frizzled mess. She smiles and hugs me. I hug her back.

"Tori!" She yells, too loudly for my taste; especially in the morning.

"Too early, Cat. I've been up for about half an hour and I need some coffee before you yell." I say, rubbing my head. "You guys really had a good time last night, didn't you?"

"Oh, Jordan and I didn't keep you guys awake did we?"

I smile. "Yeah, you did. All we heard was, 'Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck me, Jordan. Holy shit, eat my little pussy. Oh, fuck, Jordan! Oh, oh, oh, oh-'"

"I get it, Tori. Damn…I know what I said last night. Do you forgive us?" She asks, sweetly. I know I can't resist forgiving that sweet face of hers.

"Of course; I couldn't stay mad at you, Cat." I laugh. "Let's go get some coffee."

She nods and follows me down the hallway in the hallway. The bell rings, notifying us that the elevator has reached the fifth floor. When the elevator opens, Beck and Molly are standing there in their pajamas and waiting for us to step in. They smile and close their eyes, leaning their head against the wall of the small compartment. Cat and I step inside and press the ground floor button.

When we reached the ground floor, we all walked out to the smell of bacon, eggs, ham, pork chops, sausage, pancakes…oh, my god. It smelled so good. We chose a table and sat our things down.

Yep…there were all of the things I named and more. There were waffles, hash browns, biscuits and gravy, coffee, and there were even some donuts out there. Cat immediately runs for the donuts, while I can't help going for the coffee. Apparently Beck and Molly were finished with getting their food, because they are already at their table.

After I get my coffee, I say screw it and I get me a donut. I'm supposed to have fun on this trip, right? So, I figure I should try not to eat so healthily. Who knows? It may not go straight to my hips.

I move my feet as fast as I can, as I am very anxious to talk with my friend Beck and get to know his new girlfriend, Molly. She seems so sweet.

When I sit down, everyone is smiling at me and I smile back. The next thing I know, the rest of the gang comes down to sit with us, including Jade. As she approached the table, I see her eye Molly like she wanted to choke her. Something was about to happen.

The meal progressed as it should have. Everyone was sweet, sociable, funny. But then, as we were finishing the last bit of the gravy on our plates, Jade just had to start something.

"So, Beck, old is Molly?" She asks.

"Oh, I'm fifteen." Molly answers for him.

"I asked Beck, not you." Jade says.

Molly gives everyone a confused look, as she really did nothing wrong. Beck clears his throat before he speaks and shifts in his chair. He wipes his mouth with his napkin and speaks.

"Um…" He starts awkwardly, "she's fifteen, Jade."

"Aw, she's just a baby. That's so cute. Tell her I want my cookies early this year."

"Jade, stop it!" I say. And as usual, she ignores me.

"Um…let's see…I want some Thin Mints, um…some of those caramel things…" She rants.

"Jade! That's enough!" Beck says, sternly. "When we dated, I wouldn't let anyone say those things to you. I wouldn't say those things to Tori. So what do you think gives you the right to say them to Molly? Huh? Is it because you feel like you're better than everyone? Is it because you feel like if you compliment someone, they'll compliment you? Would that make you uncomfortable? So the next time you make fun of _my _girlfriend…you better leave us the hell alone." He finishes.

Silence.

**Jade's POV**

Yeah, I know. I know what I said to Molly was wrong. I just had to haze her a little, you know? I poured coffee on Tori's head when she first came to Hollywood Arts, and look at where we are now.

Was it funny? I think so. Was it wrong to do it to Molly, though? Yes.

Breakfast was quiet the rest of the way. Everyone said goodbye and went back to their rooms when we finished eating. Tori's face was red as a beat, so I could tell she was embarrassed, pissed, or both. Either way it goes, I'm getting yelled at. And I know that I was wrong to do that to her. I don't know why she believes that I don't know I'm being a bitch. But that's just me. She needs to accept that.

We step into our room and I sit down on the bed as she slams the door. She crosses her arms and taps her foot on the floor. It got annoying, but when I saw the anger in her eyes, I knew this wasn't play time. I wasn't about to make any smart ass jokes.

"Look, Tori, I know…" I'm cut off.

"What the fuck was that?!" She screams "Jade, we're here to have fun! Not to pick on our friend's girlfriend. What you did downstairs was inexcusable! You have no clue how much you embarrassed me down there!" I can tell this is as angry as I've ever made her. A notification from her phone goes off. I guess she got a text. She pinches the bridge of her nose and glares at me.

"Do you want to hear the text Beck just sent me?" She doesn't even wait on my answer. "He said, 'Tell Jade I said thanks. She made Molly so upset that she wants to go home. And tell her she can go and get her own fucking Thin Mints.' Do you see what you did?!" She yells.

"She wasn't even crying down stairs! What's her problem? I didn't even do much to her!"

"You called her a baby and said you wanted your Girl Scout cookies early. Of course you did something to her!" She yells.

"Would it help if I went to apologize?"

"I think it would."

So that's what I'm going to do. This hurts every bone in my body, because anyone who knows me knows that I don't apologize. I reach Beck and Molly's room and I knock on the door. Molly answers.

"Oh. Hi, Jade. Can I help you?" She says, wiping her eyes.

I feel guilty. There…I said it. I, Jade West, feel guilty. I made this poor girl cry just because I wanted to. I've got to change my way of life. This is actually killing me.

"Molly, could we talk for a minute?" I ask.

She invites me into the room and I sit on a chair in the small kitchen.

"Molly, what I did was wrong. I should not have talked to you like that. You're not a baby. And I don't want my cookies early this year." That makes us both laugh. "I just hope you know how sorry I am about all of this. I really do."

"Okay." She says, wiping her eyes again. "I forgive you. Can we be friends?"

"I'd like nothing more." I hug her and we talk for a while about nothing in particular; just about dumb shit like how she likes it here in Can Cun and where she goes to school. She was actually a very sweet girl. I'm glad Beck has her.

We hug again and I decide it that I should probably get back to Tori before she thinks I killed Molly. I open the door, wave back at Molly, and head for the elevator. When I reach the fifth floor, I insert the key in the lock and it opens. The shower sounds like it's going, so I figure the least I could do is join Tori in the shower.

She's singing "Make It in America", a song in which she wrote herself. I strip off my clothes and step into the shower, surprising her. She smiles at me.

"Molly texted me; apparently you guys are best friends now?"

Why does she want to ask this now? We're naked, in the shower together and we're both soaking wet. There are four words that come to mind: sex, sex, sex, and sex. She's not normal, man. It's either that or I've got some sort of sex addiction. I swear, I'm a man wrapped in a woman's body. Not literally, but you get it.

"I wouldn't say we're best friends, but you know…we've…gotten closer. Kinda…" I answer.

"Well…" she says, a seductive look all over her face, "why don't we…get a little closer? We have to have dinner at a beach side restaurant at eight o'clock tonight. I was thinking we could have a little bit of alone time. You know what I mean, boo?"

"I catch you drift. At least I think I do." I lean in and kiss her heavily. It escalates from there.

Around Seven Thirty at night, Tori and I had finally finished our fuck session. The restaurant is serving free drinks to tourists, which is very good for me and Andre because we love to drink. Coronas, martinis, cocktails, straight drinks…oh, my god, my mouth is watering.

Now, I'm not a heavy drinker. But every now and again, I like to drink a little…or a lot. But I don't do it often.

I really tried to bring a lot of clothes that fit the season. I've decided to wear a thin tank top, a cardigan, and some short shorts. It may be winter, but I can still be sexy.

Tori grabs her purse and tells me she'll meet me in the lobby. I nod and continue getting ready by getting my make up just right, blow drying my hair, and making my boobs look bigger.

My hair is dry; my tits look good, and my make up looks good enough, so I head for the door, open it, and shut it again. I go to the elevator and I literally have to wait five minutes…no joke. There had to be somebody stuck in the door or something. But when it finally opened, I walk in, and head to the lobby.

Everyone except for Robbie, who claims that alcohol makes his "tummy" hurt, so he's staying in and watching some TV. But we all know what he's really doing up there.

We hop into the car we rented and head to the restaurant.

We're there within five minutes. No one orders food or any kind of carbonated beverage; just alcohol. Tori got a screwdriver. I got Vodka straight up. Andre got the same. Cat got a little Vodka Sangria. The rest got beers.

But surprisingly, no one got more drunk than Tori. Tori had, like, ten screwdrivers. It was so funny. And you may ask how we got the drinks, since we are underage. Well…you know me…I worked things out…meaning I just showed the bartender my tits, and he let me have all the booze I wanted.

But, oh yes…little Miss Sally Peaches got the drunkest out of all of us. She was slurring her words, falling over, trying to take her clothes off. It was sexy hell.

"Oh, hi, Jade. Your boobies are very big. I like them." That was one of the things she said to me. She also said things like…"Cat, your boyfriend is fucking sexy." That embarrassed Jordan and Cat both. But the thing about it that embarrassed me was when she pulled my shirt up, showed everyone my breasts, and then tried to fuck me on the bar. Yes. I will be talking to her. Don't you worry.

**How bad was it? That bad, huh? Should I go rot in a hole? Yes, no, maybe? I don't know…just review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Has is been a long time since I've updated? I think it has. Well here's the update.**

**Jade's POV**

I'm going to kill her. I am literally going to kill her. Son of a bitch, I'm going to murder someone today. Luckily I've planned all this out. I'll kill her. Thin I'll dig a hole. Then I'll bury Tori in the hole. And then I'll cover up the hole with dirt. It'll be that easy. You know, now that I think about all that stuff, it's really not a very good plan. There would be finger prints, blood stains on the carpet, there would be the hole that someone would find and miraculously find Tori's body, and then I'd get arrested and….eh, screw it. I'll just scream at her.

When Tori, the rest of the gang and me were back at the hotel, she was asleep. Now, normally with any other person, I'd wake their ass up and bite their head off. But this is Tori. And even though she did embarrass me in front of fifty people or more, I still love her and I want her to rest. But, boy…when she wakes up…she'll be in for a hell of a morning. I'm going to make that headache hurt!

So, rather than sitting there fuming over something that was over and done with, I decide to take a nice, warm shower just to wash all of the humiliation off of me.

Everyone saw it. Everyone saw Tori Vega lift up my shirt and show the whole bar my boobs. My face went flush. I was white. I was white as Casper the freaking friendly Ghost, man. Then, my cheeks went red with embarrassment. Then…they went red with anger. To be honest, it had been a while since I was that angry. The last time was when Beck hit Tori. I know he didn't know he did it until it happened, but still yet, it pissed me off.

After it happened, we all left. Some security officer had told us to get out, and I didn't hesitate to leave because everyone was just…staring at me. They were looking at me like some kind of…of…whore; like they expected more out of me….like a strip show or something.

The water was warm. It felt nice. I could feel the thick layers of embarrassment rolling, peeling off of my skin. Showers always calm me down, you know. They just seem to help me reach some sort of emotional Zen. No matter how stressed out I get, I always get relaxed when I bathe.

Shampoo first, as always; then comes the first layer of conditioner. Next comes the body wash. Then I rinse the conditioner from my hair and turn off the water.

My wet, bare feet hit the cold tile of out bathroom. I welcome it since I'm a relatively cold person. I've always preferred the cold to the warm. The warm is just so….warm. And the cold is just so….cold? What did I just say?

My shriveled up fingers reach for the towel on the towel rack, and I dry off. My tits, which about fifty strangers have seen now, are the first to be dried.

Once I was through, I walk back into our living quarters and find something to wear. Some polka dot pants and a black tee shirt are the first things I see, so I put them on.

When I turn around to check on Tori, her eyes are barely open. She's awake. Yeah, I'm gonna need to have a little discussion with her.

"Hey, sweetheart," I start, "how did you sleep?"

She reaches for her head. Bitch. I hope it hurts. Did I just say that about my fiancé?

"Awfully, Jade. My head is pounding." She answers, pitifully.

"Oh, really?" I ask softly. She nods. "WELL HOW'S IT FEEL NOW?!" I scream.

She reaches for her head and covers her ears with her pillow. Apparently it doesn't feel too good. I shake my head and yank the pillow out of her grasp. She's crying because I screamed. But can you blame me? I feel a little bit guilty, I'll admit, but I've got a right to be very angry right now, and honestly, I'm holding back a little.

"Do you not remember anything that happened tonight?" I say a little softer.

"No. What happened?" She sobs.

I chuckle a little. "You, uh…you…when we were at the bar, you um…you pulled my shirt up, showed everyone my titties, and then proceeded to try to fuck me on the bar! Does any of that ring a bell?"

"No, Jadey, it doesn't. But if I did, I'm so sorry. I never meant to do that. Please, you have to believe me." She pleads.

"I believe you, but what the fuck?! I mean, now everyone knows I'm a lesbian! Do you know how embarrassing that is?!" I regret the words as soon as they come out of my fucking mouth.

She just sits there with a blank expression on her face for a while. Then it turns into a deer in the headlights type of look. A tear falls from her eye. There it is. My heart just tore in two because of that, and so did my baby's. She puts a hand over her mouth.

"You…you…you…" She can't even form the words. A tear falls from my eye now. "You're embarrassed by being a lesbian? You…you're embarrassed about dating me? Asking me to marry you? Making love to me? You're embarrassed by all those things? They were all lies?" She cries.

"Tori, no; I didn't mean it like that. Please, trust me." I beg.

"You never loved me. All those things you said to me…about me really growing on you. About out parental troubles; they were all a sham."

"No, Tori. Please, sweet heart!"

"Save it, Jade." She reaches for her hand. God, please don't let her do this.

She pulls the ring I gave her from her finger and throws it at me. She's angry. This is a side of her I've never seen directed towards me before. She walks past me, out of the room, and slams the door. That's it. My relationship with Tori is done. It's over. It's officially over. Now my heart isn't broken in half. It's broken in fourths, eighths, tenths, sixteenths…

All over a stupid, drunken incident at a bar, my relationship is over. I can't believe it.

I let go. I cry. I cry like I've never cried before. I mean, I sob so loud, someone comes to knock on the door. It's the familiar voice of the little red head I know as Cat Valentine. I tell her to come in, and she finds me curled up on my bed, freaking out.

She rushes over to hold me and she instantly quiets me down. Cat grabs my body and pulls it close, rocking me back and forth.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh; hush, Jade. Tell me what happened. Can you tell me what happened, please?" Her voice is so soothing at this point. I mean, she's no Tori, but she's a good substitute.

I have so many things to say. Where I went wrong, what I said that I probably shouldn't have, all of the pain she must be feeling right now. That's all that's going through my head right now. What she did….she embarrassed me. That's forgivable. What I did….that was just hurtful and also unforgivable. I told her that being a lesbian embarrassed me. That's something that's going to resonate with her for the rest of her life; just those little words. "Do you know how embarrassing that is?" Those words make me cringe, and suddenly, I'm back in reality.

Cat is still holding me. She's still trying to calm me down and it's barely working. "Jade, you have got to tell me what's wrong! I can't help you unless you do." She says, lowly.

"I-I-I-I…" I can't form any words. "I-I- messed – it….up."

"What did you mess up, Jade? Huh?"

"Tori…she's…she's…she's…gone." I stutter. "I-I-I- hurt her so bad, Cat. I ruined everything." She gives me a confused look and asks me what I'm talking about. I reach down to the floor and pick up Tori's ring. I hand it to her. Cat's eyes instantly fill with tears and realization. She thinks she's sad? I just lost my fiancé over something stupid.

"Oh, Jade. What happened?" She asks.

"I said some stupid shit, Cat."

"What kind of stupid shit?"

"Do want the whole thing?" I ask. She nods. "Well, Tori and I got back to the hotel around three in the morning and she was asleep, so I took a shower to try to calm myself after the whole thing at the bar. So when I got out, she was just waking up. Needless to say, the shower didn't calm me down. After that, everything escalated. But the straw that broke the camel's back was when I said, 'Now everyone knows that I'm a lesbian. Do you know how embarrassing that is?' That's when she took off her ring, through it at me and left. Then you came in." I finish.

"Can I ask you a question?" Cat asks. I nod.

"What exactly do you feel like saying to Tori right now?" Good question.

"I feel like saying how fucking mad I am at her. I feel like asking her how we ended up like this. I feel like saying how sorry I am for saying what I said. I feel like telling her that her smile….hers and hers alone…brightens my day. When I wake up in the morning, she's the smile I want to see; not the sun's. When I look at her, the world stops moving. Everything stays still. The only thing I see is her brown locks of hair bouncing on her shoulders when she walks towards me; how her deep pools of brown that people call eyes make eye contact whenever we look at each other; how her hand fits in mine. But most importantly, I want to tell her that what I said…about being embarrassed…meant nothing. I was angry. There is nothing I want more than to feel her body on mine. There are no other lips I'd rather kiss; no other voice I'd rather hear. I just want to tell her that I love her one more time before she's really and truly gone." I finally finish.

Cat wipes a tear from her eye. "Then, go." She says.

Nothing in my mind is telling me that that's a bad idea. I hop off the bed, get my clothes on, and run out the door.

**Tori's POV**

The taste in my mouth is bitter. There's no sweetness. Just…bitter. Those…other than the words spoken by my mother…are probably the most hurtful ones ever said to me. She's embarrassed of me. Now, I know that I pulled her shirt up at the bar. I know that was really wrong. But what she did….

Now, that's not to say that there's a double standard or anything…I'm just saying…you know…don't be embarrassed of who you are. Embrace it.

I don't know how, but I end up on the beach. It's four o'clock in the morning and I'm all alone. Right now I'm usually curled up next to Jade. There's no other place I want to be more than in Jade's arms. But…all that's over and done with now, so I can get over it.

I threw my ring at her. That was the most painful thing I've ever done; throwing my ring at her was a mistake. I'd rather still be yelling at her than sitting here on the cold sand on the beach. The wind was starting to pick up. I was getting lonely.

"Mind if I take a seat?" I hear a beautiful voice say.

I turn around and I see a clearly saddened Jade West. I nod and she sits down. The breeze is now turning into a stiff wind. She clears her throat.

"I, uh…had a meltdown when you left. Then I, uh…started thinking. What I said to you was…wrong. In so many ways; it was so damn wrong. I just wanted to say how sorry I am. I'm sorry for everything I said in that hotel room. I had no right to say all that. And for the record…I'm not embarrassed by you. You, Tori Vega, are the voice I want to hear someday when I'm ninety. I want you to be in that wooden rocking chair right beside. I want to die with you. So please…take back what belongs to you….please, baby." She pulls out what looks like my ring from her pocket. She sets it on my leg.

I look at it there for a moment. Then I hold it tightly in my hand for a few seconds. Then it takes it's normal spot on my finger. Her face lights up with a smile.

"I forgive you." I say.

She kisses me passionately. Great; my nipples are hard because of the wind. She's going to think I want sex, which, I won't lie, sounds pretty good. She rolls on top of me. Her lips start to suck on my neck.

A throat clears. It's not me. It's not Jade. We each look up. Jade rolls her eyes. "Shit on me."

**Cliffhanger! Aren't I mean? But seriously, how did you all like this one. I thought this was one of the better chapters in the story. I don't know about you, though. So why don't you let me know by reviewing the chapter. Thanks guys. GO BRONCOS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Guys, guys, guys! My last chapter got about 1,070 views in about one day! I'm so happy! Is that sad? Yes? I thought so, too. But who gives a crap? Not me. Enjoy this one. Oh, and sorry about the delay. I wanted to put a couple up last week. My bad.**

**Tori's POV**

Damn. Damn, damn, damn; I'm so fucking pissed off right now I can't even….ugh! Just when my relationship with Jade had been mended- at least a little bit- I was put right back in my shitty mood. And yes; I'm cussing a little more than usual. And yes. I may be over reacting a little, but damn it, why did this have to happen to me?!

Jade had apologized to me. We had made up. We kissed and then we felt some sort of presence. Not an evil presence or anything…just like someone was watching me; watching us. When we looked up, it was two people we didn't want to see; people who we wanted nothing to do with and never wanted to speak to again.

"Umm, is this a bad time to speak with you, Jadelyn?" Jade's mother asks.

"Damn it, mother; what are you two doing here?!" Jade yells.

Jade's father clears his throat again. "Jadelyn, when we didn't come to dinner that night, we were planning a trip to Cancun; we were not at a meeting."

Jade rolls her eyes. I guess she's used to this sort of behavior from her parents. She snickers and looks her mother and father dead in the eye while shaking her head in disgust.

"Why am I not surprised, Father?! Why do you believe that I expected this sort of behavior from you? Do you realize how much that hurt me? I was looking forward to getting to know my parents again! When I won that golf tournament, it felt like a huge weight was lifted off of my shoulders, although, when you asked me to dinner, it brought stress, yet it also brought excitement due to the fact that I thought you cared about your daughter at least a little bit. Why must I be so stupid? Now that I know you don't care about me, I'll move on. But don't you ever….ever…come to me asking for help, money, food, and don't you even think about asking me to dinner." Jade rants.

This is a big reason why I love Jade. She stands up for what she believes in, she doesn't back down from a fight, she protects the people she loves, and she's so strikingly sexy. Her parents hurt her though. They blatantly blew her off for some trip. That's something I could never forgive Daddy or Holly for.

"Calm down, Jadelyn." Her mother starts. "We've come to correct out mistake. We, as your parents, see that the decision we made was wrong. So…as an apology, we'd like to invite you and…you're girlfriend…I guess, to eat dinner with us in our suite tonight. I know it's a little early in the morning to ask this, and I know you said not to ask you to dinner again, but, we are, Jadelyn. Would you have dinner with us? It would mean a lot."

I could tell Jade didn't want to make this decision by the way she bit her lip and pinched the bridge of her nose. She looks up to the sky, looking for a message from God, then back at her parents.

"Only if I can bring Tori, who is my fiancé, will I go." She answers.

"Fine; dinner will be ready at six thirty tonight. Goodnight, Jadelyn." Her father answers. They both leave.

Jade and I are left there alone to ponder what exactly just happened.

"What…the fuck?" Jade says, after a few moments of silence. I can't believe Jade's parents had the audacity to show up in Cancun and face Jade about everything they've done over the past few weeks. I mean, for real? How much of a dumbass do you have to be? These people, man… they just kill me.

"What the fuck?!" She exclaims again.

"I know. Crazy, huh?" I say.

"No, Tori; seriously…can you explain to me what the hell just happened? Why in the world would they show up here…right now…at this moment? We were just making up and they had to come along."

"Well, your parents showed up on the beach when we were making out, then they apologized for no reason, then I believe they mocked our relationship. Then they…they invited us to dinner. Clear enough for you?" I finish.

"Okay. That's a little clearer. Umm… do you want to go? I mean we don't necessarily have to. I know it'll be uncomfortable and stuff and I don't want you to be uncomfortable. It's whatever you want to do. I'm good with anything." She cares for me so much.

"Jade, they're your parents. I think it's important, as your fiancé, that I get to know them, learn what they like; they don't like; what their quarks are; you know, all that shit. I just think it's something that's extremely important to our relationship with each other. I want to do it. I really and truly do, Jade." I respond.

"Are you sure? Because we really don't have to if you're gonna be uncomfortable with it. It's no big deal. We can stay in the hotel room…order some Chinese food…rent a movie….make a little love. We can just have a little time to ourselves." I she says, running her tongue over her teeth.

"As appealing as that sounds," I laugh, "I think we owe it to your parents. Plus…"

"Wait a minute….what do we owe them again?! My parents practically disown me for something I didn't do, we go almost a year without talking, I beat Lexi in the tournament, they show up, invite me to dinner, and they don't even show up! Then, somehow, they show up miraculously I'm trying to swallow my girlfriend's face in Cancun. So if you could tell me what we owe them….that would be great." She's raising her voice now.

I just sit there, wide-eyed and, quite frankly, a little scared.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice like that. None of my family issues are your fault. So I shouldn't take my frustrations out on you. I'm sorry."

"Jade, it's fine; it really is."

"No, Tori, it's not! Look… a few months ago… you know…when I was a bitch and stuff….I was going through some rough shit. My parents had officially left me, Beck and I were having some issues, and on top of all that- though I love you very much now- it annoyed me that you were so happy all the time because I was unhappy and I wanted to feel the way you felt. I was jealous. So I started making fun of you. That made me feel so much better. I know it sounds awful, but it's true. But then when my grandmother died, I went for a walk. I just walked. I thought about going to Beck's house, Cat's, even Andre's, but every time I was sad, including that time…I always found myself outside of your house…every single time. And I never once regretted it…ever. And I fell in love with you the day I stayed overnight way back then." She finishes.

I wipe a tear from my eye. She can really get to you, man. She can be a stone hearted bitch at one time, and then the next minute she's an angel making me cry like a baby. It's unexplainable. It really is. How did all this happen?

"Oh, Jade, come here." I say, wrapping her in a bone crushing hug. All I want to do now is hold her. Since our little spat, I feel closer to her. I kind of feel like we've really passed a legitimate hurtle in our relationship. We've had our first real fight. This time wasn't like the one in the car a while back. This one was real. And honestly, I feel better that it happened. I think it allowed us both to vent out some of our pent up frustration. God, it hurt so badly to take off that ring.

"Tell you what…" I start, "why don't we go upstairs to our room, get in some nice, comfortable pajamas, rent a movie and lie down until lunch time. Then we can invite everyone down for a nice meal. Does that sound okay, baby?" She nods. "Okay. Let's go."

The sand on the beach is cold. It makes it easy to stand up off of it and run into the hotel room where there's a nice and warm blanket. I can't wait to cuddle close to Jade.

"What're we watching?" I ask her.

"How about The Breakfast Club? That movie's so fucking good."

"That sounds good." I click okay on the remote and select the Breakfast Club. God, I love that movie. Emilio Estevez is just so talented. He plays Andrew Clark so well. I mean, I'm not taking anything away from Ally Sheedy or Judd Nelson or Molly Ringwald. I just think Emilio Estevez made the movie.

Jade and I are changing into our pajamas as soon as soon as the theme song comes on. I look at Jade. Yep…her shirt is off. And so is her bra; that means her tits are flopping around. Can you say tease?

I walk towards her, eyes locked on her breasts, hands ready to grab them.

"What do you say…I take you up on that 'make a little love' offer?" I ask her.

She smiles and launches herself at my shirt. The thin, flannel, shirt is quickly thrown somewhere across the room. Jade's lips attack the thin skin on my collarbone. She works down to the swell of my breasts and I'm sure she's leaving a mark. Little moans escape my mouth, letting Jade know that I want more.

She throws me down on the bed and takes her panties off. Is drool coming out of my mouth? Then she attacks my underwear. She smiles at me. I hope she's about to do what I think she's about to do. Her head disappears between my legs. Yep…she's about to do it.

I can feel her warm breath blowing against me. "God, quit teasing, Jade!" I whimper.

"What? I'm only exploring your body. What did you think I was doing down here. Mrs. Curfman did ask me to do an examination of a human body for biology." She smiles.

"Okay…a few things," I say, raising my eyebrows, "you don't have Biology. Biology is a freshman course. Two: Mrs. Curfman doesn't even teach Biology. She teaches Algebra. So get your facts straight before you tease someone." I exclaim.

"Well, who does teach Biology?" She smirks. Why are we having this conversation now?

"I…I don't know. I wasn't at Hollywood arts for freshman year. I came in as a sophomore. Just c'mon Jade; will you just…" I say, gesturing towards my…area.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You want me to do what?"

"Jade…please…"

She fucking sucks.

"What do you want?!" She teases.

"Eat my little pussy!" I say finally, embarrassed by the choice of words I chose. Jade laughs and her head disappears again. My body is filled with ecstasy. Moans fill the room again, and before long, I reach my climax.

"Oh, Jade…" I exhale and let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. Jade doesn't respond, though. I nudge her with my leg. Nothing; I lean up and see her passed out into a deep sleep. I smile and pull her up to her pillow on her side of the bed.

I cover us up and I don't move a muscle, because this is where I want to be….forever. I want to be holding her early in the morning and be watching a good movie on TV.

I snuggle up close to her and gingerly put my hand on her boob, just to have it there. Then I close my eyes and do my best to drift off into a deep sleep. It's a perfect ending to a rough night.

**Jade's POV**

Tori and I were awake within a few hours and ready for lunch with the gang. We had made up from our little tiff and we had made love within two hours of the whole thing. I was so tired from the day's events that I fell asleep on her pussy like it was a pillow…just right there in between her legs.

"You almost ready, Jade? Everyone is already down there. They're waiting on us." She says.

"Yeah, I'm almost ready. You can go ahead, baby. I'll meet you down there. Like you said, they're waiting on us."

"Well, they can wait a little longer." She smiles.

"You know, I think I'm just gonna go to lunch in a sweatshirt and some sweatpants. Fuck all those itchy, hot clothes. What do you think? Do you think that violates some sort of dress code they have here? Because if they do, guess what?" I ask.

"You don't care?"

"You know me so well. But seriously, I think that's what I'm about to do. I'm going to put on sweatpants and a sweatshirt and everyone's gonna be happy about it. Got it? Good. Oh, and you know what? I'm going braless, too. Take that, Mexico!" I think I'm literally talking out loud to myself.

"Baby, I think you're going crazy; just a little. What do you think?" Tori says, smiling a little.

"What do you think I think?"

"I think you don't care."

"Right again!" I yell. She smiles.

My sweatpants and sweatshirt were both on and we were both ready to go. Hand in hand, we head for the elevator and start going downstairs towards the small café that they have on the ground floor. Tori hits stop on the elevator.

"Why'd you make the elevator stop? We aren't on the ground floor yet." I say, impatiently.

"Jade, I think we need to assess exactly what happened in the last few hours and then discuss what we're going to do tonight. This is…huge…I mean… I just think we need to plan out what we want to come of the next few hours."

"Look, Tori, all I want to do right now is have a little lunch with my best friends in the world. I want no stress, nothing on my mind besides the things I want to think about, and I only want to have fun until later tonight. Is that too much to ask?" I plead.

"No, baby, it's not. I just…don't you agree with me, though?"

"Tori, I do agree with you. I'm just about to go through one of the most stressful things I've ever gone through. I just want to feel relaxed before all of that happens. Let's just go down stairs, eat some lunch, talk with our friends, and have a great time. I think after last night's events we kind of deserve a break, don't you?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I do. Let's go." She smiles and puts the elevator in motion again.

When we reach the ground floor, everyone is down there: Beck and Molly, Cat and Jordan, Robbie and Rex.

"Hey, guys." Molly says, nervously.

"What's up?" I ask. I know, I know…it seems like I'm trying to pass last night off like it never happened, but it did. So I guess I might as well address it. I mean, everyone knows. Cat can't keep a fucking secret. Everyone's quiet. I can't blame them, honestly.

"Umm…I think we need to…um…go over everything that happened last night. Um…I know that when I tell Cat something, it'll end up spreading like a wildfire. I'm sure you all know by now that Tori and I got into a fight last night. Umm…Tori, do you want to say some things?" I ask her.

"Sure. Guys, last night I made the mistake of drinking too much. I was wasted. And it showed when I apparently pulled Jade's shirt up and showed the whole bar her breasts. I honestly don't remember that, though. Anyway, I passed out on the ride home, and the next thing I know, I'm lying in bed and Jade comes out of the bathroom, very upset." She says.

"Yes," I start, "I was upset. I spent a while yelling. Then I said some things I'll always regret."

"What were they?" Andre asks.

"I, um….I said- and this is me being honest with you guys, because frankly, it's none of your business- I said; 'Now everyone knows I'm a lesbian. Do you know how embarrassing that is?' And…Tori just…. she took off her ring and threw it at me because she was so angry at what I said. I can't say I blame her. If she had said that to me, I would have said, 'Well why don't you go run off a mother fucking cliff, bitch'. I think I got off easy." I want to cry so badly remembering last night.

"Then I left." Tori said. "And I probably wasn't coming back. I really wasn't." Tori speaks, her voice cracking.

"Right; and then Cat came over as you all probably know. And she talked some sense into me. She told me that I should at least try to make up with Tori, even if it fails. And I'm so glad that I did." I lean over and kiss her, smiling while doing so.

"But here's the weirdest part. Jade's parents show up on the beach where we were sitting. Then they invited us to dinner. So after this, we only have a few hours before we have to head over to their suite a few streets over. It's gonna be….great." She says, uneasily.

"Yes. Great is word you could use, I guess. You could also use torture." I say.

"Torture also works." She laughs.

"So, how do you guys feel about what you just heard? Do have any questions or concerns? Feel free to ask us. We really don't mind." I do my best to smile, but honestly, I just want to get off this subject.

"Are you guys good now?" Molly steps up and asks. C'mon girlie, I didn't want to talk about this for too long. I wanna have some fun. You know…the kind of fun Miley Cyrus had at the VMA's. "Do you have and pent up anger towards each other or anything like that?"

"None at all; I just got caught up in the moment and lost sight of what I wanted out of my relationship. And I think because of these events, Tori and I are stronger, not just as friends, but as partners. Now, can we move past this? I'm ready to have fun before I have to deal with my parents for the second time in a day." I beg.

"Alright, let's have some fun!" Andre exclaims. "What do we do?"

"How about order something?" Jordan asks, laughing.

"That sounds good." Beck says, grabbing a menu for everyone.

The time I'd been dreading for hours was upon us. Tori and I were walking down a hotel corridor, looking for my parents' room. They had emailed me the room number, which was 2072.

"You ready for this, Tori?" I ask her.

"You ready for this, Jade?"

"Nope." I say.

"Well, there's you answer." She smiles.

I knock on the door, and almost instantly, a man opens the door and leads us to a beautiful balcony. I mean, this thing has a view of the whole country of Mexico! You can see all the beaches, the bars, the…the…the everything!

Then all of my excitement is washed away when I see my father's dull face looking at me from one of four chairs on the balcony. Then there's my mother. Her and her fake boobs, her fake lips and her Gucci shoes. Man, I can't stand her. Someone remind me why I'm having dinner with these people. Oh, yes, that's right; my fiancé convinced me that it was a decent idea. I'm never listening to her again.

"Hello, Jadelyn. Have a seat. You as well, Victoria. Please, make yourselves comfortable." My dad says.

Tori and I sit. But by no means is it comfortable. The waiter brings out our food. Great; my food was ordered for me. I'm six all over again.

"So, Victoria, how long have you and Jadelyn been dating?" My mother asks.

"Jade and I have been dating for about ten months now." She smiles.

"We're actually engaged, Mother." I say plainly.

"Engaged?!" My father gasps. "Well…that was a little quick, but I guess its fine. Victoria, if you don't mind me asking, what are you planning on doing with your life? Are there any certain career paths you'd like to follow?"

"Well, sir, I currently go to school with your daughter and do just about everything there. I write songs, sing them, act, direct, write scripts for school productions, sing at school dances and get-togethers; you know, all that stuff. But if you're asking about College, I plan on majoring in performance, and getting a Masters degree so I can teach. But that's just a backup plan. Singing would be my first choice, as I'm sure Jade's would be too." She finishes. Damn it, she had to add that last part.

"Yes…yes it is." My mother hisses. "Tell me darling, how is that going for you? Singing, I mean."

"It's going well, Mother; although I'm trying to pay more attention to my core classes, like Calculus, and American History. Whatever happens with music happens. I'm just focusing on getting my education." I say.

"Yes, well…" my father starts, "I still don't see why you don't come work at the office with me. You'd be set of your life, Jadelyn. Being my daughter, you'd get so many benefits when you retire. There are so many perks!"

"Yes, Father, but I don't want to work at the office! I don't want to retire! I want to spend my whole life doing something I love. And I especially don't want to be handed things. I want to work for what I'm given. There's pride in that, Father. There is none when things are given to you. Do you know what that means? It means, the only reason I'd be where I would be is because of you! I really wouldn't amount to anything. I'd just be the poor little rich girl who got a hefty inheritance. And I don't want that for myself. Can't you understand that?" I rant. God, this happens too much.

"Jadelyn, we do understand. But we're giving you the opportunity of a lifetime! You are being given a great chance to make something of yourself. You…" I cut my mother off.

"Mother, that's the part you two don't get! I don't want to be given anything. I want to take it! Even if I don't make it doing what I love, I'll still have more pride that what I'd have if you gave me this job. I just can't comprehend how much you want me to work with you!" I exclaim.

"I know you don't want to, but let's face it, you owe it to us for what you did to Sarah." My mother says.

Did someone put on some red mood lighting? Because that's all I see; red.

"No. No. You do not throw Sarah in my face!" That made me cry and I'm not ashamed either. "You do not throw my big sister in my face! That was not my fault and you know it! I loved her!"

"Then why did you kill her?!" My father asks.

"I didn't kill her!" I scream. "I thought they were mints! I couldn't tell they were Vicodin capsules!"

"You were twelve! How did you not know they were drugs?!" My mother yells.

"Because I trusted my sister! She never lied to me! It wasn't my fault!"

"Yes it was!"

"You know what; I'm through with this shit! There is no way I'm letting you convince me that I killed my sister. Do you have any idea how much pain that caused me? Do you not remember us wearing out those old NSync CDs together?! We were so close. And there isn't one day that goes by I don't think about her. So you try as you might to get me to feel guilty about Sarah, but I won't I guarantee you that. C'mon Tori, we're leaving." I say, still crying.

"Never speak to us again, Jadelyn!" My mother says.

"Suck my dick!"

I walk out the door with Tori's hand in mine.

"I didn't get to finish my food." Tori whines.

**I've discovered a new writing style. Tell me if you all pick up on it. It helped me significantly lengthen the chapter from around 2,000 words to 4,000. I hope to extend it to 6,000 a chapter though. How'd you like this one?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Tori's POV**

**This one may be a little intense. It's going to start out pretty light and fluffy, but it'll probably be a little heavy towards the end. I mean, maybe not heavy, but you know… a little bit not so happy.**

We're back in the hotel room and Jade is already running her mouth about how she talked to her parents. I do have to say, though, it was pretty cool.

"Yes, I did; told her to suck my dick." Jade says, proudly.

"Last time I checked, you didn't have one of those." Beck snickers while Molly hits his chest.

"I don't. But I sure did tell them off."

"And you're proud of that? What did they do to you anyway?" Molly asks.

Jade looks away, reluctant to answer; I can't say I blame her. I definitely wouldn't want to answer that question. Could you imagine the pressure you'd be under? Damn, it sounds awful. "Molly," I start, "it's a complicated and sensitive subject. Do you think we could tell you about it some other time? You know, when the wounds aren't so fresh like they are now?" I ask.

"No," Jade says. "Its fine, Tori. Molly, like Tori said, this is an extremely sensitive and very private area of my life. But since you're my friend and Beck's girlfriend, I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone about this. The same goes for you, Jordan. And if you do, I'll kick your ass. I don't care if you're a football player." She threatens, laughing at the same time. Molly nods at her. I see Jade look over at Jordan.

"Hey, I'm a Quarterback. People trust me more than anyone on the field. No worries; I won't tell a soul." He holds up his right hand.

"Fine." She says. "When I was twelve, my sister passed away. Now, you all probably didn't know I had a sister, but I did. Her name was Sarah. My sister and I were close. We played with each other all day long. We used to sing together, dance together, eat together, and even sleep together. We were inseparable. All this was when the whole West family was happy. But then, my sister started acting funny. She lost a lot of weight. She never ate anything, and she became very lazy. I would always ask her why she didn't want to sing with me and she'd always say she was tired. I never thought anything of it. I just thought High School was wearing on her. You know, making her tired and all. But then one day, I made her some sandwiches to make her feel better. I went up to her room and she was dead. She OD'd on drugs; Vicodin to be specific." She finishes.

This story gets me every time. I remember when she and I had our first little argument as a couple in the car a while back. That was nothing compared to what happened a yesterday, or this morning. God it feels like so long ago.

"Now," Beck says, "that explains a lot about your sister. But that doesn't explain why your parents feel the way they do about you. Is there any way you could tell us why you think your parents hate you so much?"

"Oh, I don't think they hate me. I know they do. And yes, I can tell you a little bit more. When I found Sarah, my parents thought I was hiding the fact that Sarah was abusing Vicodin. And in all honesty, I thought they were little mints. That's what she always told me they were. Anyway, when they found out that I knew about the "mints" they thought I played a hand in killing her, which I really didn't. So for four years, they have believed- and still do believe- that I killed Sarah. That's why they hate me." Jade finishes.

"God, Jade, that's awful." Andre says.

Jade just shrugs. I can hear sobs. I know they aren't mine, because I refused to cry. They aren't Jade's or any of the guys'. Poor little Cat is balled up on the couch crying her little eyes out. Jade's story broke her heart. I've always hated seeing Cat cry. It's just so pitiful. It makes you want to get up and hold her. But before I can get to it, Jade and Jordan are by her side. Jade has her arms wrapped around her while Jordan strokes her leg.

Jade pulls Cat's face out of her shoulder and looks at her tear stained cheeks. She wipes a falling tear away and cups her cheeks. "Cat, listen to me." She says, softly. "Do you think I give a damn about what my parents think anymore? Do you think all this bothered me? It didn't. It went in one ear and out the other. But I miss my sister. I do. I think about her every single day. Do I miss playing dollies with her? Yeah. I'd still do it today if I could. Do I miss singing NSync songs with her and pretending to be Justin Timberlake? Yeah. And do I take comfort in the fact that she's no longer in danger anymore? Absolutely; so if I'm not crying, you shouldn't be, Cat. Do you understand?" Jade comforts her.

Cat nods and smiles, hugging Jade's neck. "I'll sing an NSync song with you, Jade. And you can be Justin Timberlake." Cat is just the sweetest little thing in the world. But the words Jade just spoke really hit home with me. I have a sister. I have a very annoying sister, but I have a sister and I love her. Her words make me want to spend as much time with her as I can before she's gone, which I hope is no time soon. Speaking of which, we probably should have brought her to Mexico. Yikes.

"Thanks Cat." Jade says. "I'll tell you what; why don't you and I pick an NSync song to sing for our last Big Showcase at Hollywood Arts. What do you say? Would you do that with me?" She smiles

"Kay, kay. That sounds like a lot of fun." Cat answers.

"Now….why don't we get on to a lighter subject and play some cards!" Andre says, loudly.

"I got the M&M's!" Cat yells.

"I got the cards!" Beck chimes in.

"Somebody play some music!" Jordan exclaims. "We need to get some kind of party going. Jade, do you think you could find some music?"

"Sure thing; I have a ton of good stuff on my phone. Should I put it on shuffle? There's no telling what kind of stuff we're gonna hear. I've got some country- even though I hate it- some heavy metal, some rap and pop. I think I even have some of our old school productions." She answers.

"Just anything is fine, I guess." I tell her.

After we got everything in place, you know, the candy and the food and stuff, Jade played the music and everyone got really loose. It was so much fun.

"Hey!" Cat yells. "I love this song!"

As soon as she said that, everyone caught on.

"I'm a pirate and you're my booty! Argh!" Andre says.

"So move it in close." Beck sings.

"And let me have my daily dose." Robbie adds.

All of the girls gasp. Everyone laughs.

"Do you remember singing that song on that party bus? I was so tired the day before Cat used one of her coupons to get me that ride. I still told you that I didn't want anyone to know about the party bus, Cat." I say.

"You did not make that clear." She says, flatly.

"Guys, I think we should do something fun together tomorrow. What do you say? Guy's night out?" Beck asks.

"Yeah, we didn't want to be around you either, babe." Molly says, sarcastically.

"No, that actually sounds like a good idea. Maybe we could have a girl's night out. Maybe we could go get a facial, a massage, maybe a mani-pedi." I suggest.

"Or we could go see a movie. Or we could find a golf course somewhere around here. Doesn't that sound good?" Jade asks.

"I guess." I say.

"Yeah, and us guys can go to a titty bar." Beck laughs.

Molly and Cat hit his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is titty bar an offensive term?" He laughs again.

"I don't care what you call it." Jade says. "Screw golf. I'll go with you guys."

"But that does sound fun, Tori." Molly says. "Maybe we should go play golf here. I mean, c'mon, it's beautiful here in Mexico. I think it would be fun to get out there and do what Jade wants at least once while we're down here. What do you think, Cat? Don't you think it would be fun?"

"Yeah, I think it would! I want to see what Jadey's job is like. I've never been on a golf course before. I wanna do it!" She answers, eyes still a little puffy from her tears.

"What did I tell you about that? Never call me by that nick name." Jade says, through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, Jadey; I mean, Jade." Cat responds, laughing.

"I guess we can go play some golf. You guys can go to the hoochie joint while we're gone." Jade says. They all give each other high fives. And of course, that garnered stares from Cat and Molly.

"Yeah, maybe Sikowitz could come. That would be interesting seeing Sikowitz get a lap dance from a stripper. He'd probably say some kind of stupid shit like, 'Yes, rub your rear end against my front end.'." Robbie says out of nowhere. That was actually a good joke, believe it or not. And that really did sound like something he would say.

"Speaking of Sikowitz," Beck ponders, "where is he?"

"I haven't seen him all trip." I say.

"Who's Sikowitz?" Molly and Jordan ask, almost in unison.

"Oh, he's our teacher and adult chaperone for this trip. My dad said I had to have one come on the trip or he wouldn't let me go. So we brought Sikowitz." I answer.

"Let me call him." Beck says. He pulls his phone from his pants and puts it to his ear. "Hey, Sikowitz; yeah, we're in Tori and Jade's room. What? Where are you? You're in the coconut aisle of the grocery store? They have one of those in Mexico? An aisle dedicated to coconuts? That's crazy. No, I don't know what a moconut is."

"Is it the long lost cousin of the coconut?" Cat asks.

"Sikowitz says it's the long lost uncle of the coconut." Beck says.

"It's the long lost uncle, Cat; the long lost uncle." She says to herself.

"Anyway, Sikowitz, the guys and I were wondering if you wanted to come along with us on a guy's night out. What? No, you are not going to end up on the roof of a hotel, sunburned, like Justin Bartha was in The Hangover. No. I promise. Yeah, I'm sure you can. Hold on, let me ask." He looks at the guys. "Can her bring his coconut?" They all nod their heads, confused. "Yeah, you can. Great; see you then. Bye."

Beck looks at the guys again. "Yep, he's going."

"So what do you say, girls? Golf tomorrow?" Jade asks.

We all yell out in agreement. "I'll get us a tee time at Pok ta Pok golf course. It's just down the street." I say.

"Guys, as much as I want to play more poker, I think it's time to call it a night." Andre yawns.

"What do you mean, play more poker?" Beck asks. "We haven't played any poker at all. We've just sat here and talked."

"I think it's time to call it a night." Andre says. "Better, man?"

"Much better, my friend."

"Yeah, I think Cat and I should head back to our place, too. Ain't that right, baby?" Jordan smirks.

Cat laughs.

"Could you just not keep us up all night? People are trying to sleep in the room beside you and the walls are very thin in this place." Jade pokes fun.

"Sorry about that, again." Cat laughs, grabbing one of the M&M's we use for money in poker. "But we should be leaving. It's getting a little late."

Everyone starts filing out, one goodbye at a time. It's time for bed.

Everyone had left and it was just Jade and me.

"You ready for bed, sweetie?" I ask her.

"Absolutely; today just beat the brakes of me. I'm dead to the world right now." She replies, exhaustion evident in her voice.

"I know. It was rough. I'm still mad you didn't let me finish my food." I say.

"I told my parents to suck my dick- a dick in which I don't even have- and you think they would have let you eat your fucking food? I'll take you out to dinner tomorrow." She laughs, getting in bed.

"Are you not going to change?" I ask.

"I'm taking my pants off. Can't you tell?"

"Now I can." I smile.

My phone rings. It has to be one of the guys or Cat or something. I have no clue who it is.

"I think this is the Los Angeles area code, but everyone I know in Los Angeles is already programmed into my contacts list. Who could it be?" I ask.

"I don't know. Answer it."

I do. "Hello? Oh, hey Dad. Are you calling from a different- what? What happened? Is Mommy okay? What happened!? A car crash? Oh, my god. Should I come home? Okay. I'll get on a flight as soon as I can. I love you, too. Goodbye, Daddy." I hang up.

"What the hell was that?" Jade asks, concerned.

"My mother was in a car crash. She's been unconscious for a while."

"You didn't call her Holly." She says.

"Well…" I just sit there. "I guess we need to get on a flight home. I hate to spoil our day tomorrow." I say, feeling guilty.

"Our day? Yes, our day is ruined. But mine isn't. I don't have to go home."

I look at her, quite upset. I'm obviously not in the mood for jokes at the moment.

"Sorry, sorry. Just trying to bring a little light to the day. I'll tell everyone. Go pack up your stuff and we'll get out of here as fast as possible, okay?" She asks.

"Okay. I'm so sorry about this, Jade. You understand, right?" I whine.

"Of course I understand, Tori. Go get ready." And that's exactly what I do.

**Jade's POV**

Yes, I know. Tori's mom is a bitch. She treated her kids like shit and basically said that Trina and Tori weren't her kids. But this type of situation really shows character. It shows that no matter what people do to her, she'll always care and be there for them. Believe me, I know. That's what our relationship was comprised of for the last two years. But then I realized I needed her in my life.

We had told everyone that we were going home to deal with Tori's mom, and everyone agreed that we should go home.

"Family first." Cat said.

She was totally right. All of my problems were dropped because of Tori. I dropped everything. The whole plane ride home, all I was thinking about was Tori. My parents were nowhere in my mind. They were irrelevant.

No one spoke to anyone on the ride back. Everybody just let Tori be. When she wanted to talk, she talked. When she didn't, no one made her. I made sure of it. There was no way anyone was going to stress my baby out.

"Jade?" Tori says, quietly.

"What's up, Tori? Do you need anything? Do you want some cookies from my bag? Maybe some water? Just tell me, baby. Anything you need, I'll get." I say.

"I need a drink. Can you get me a drink?" She asks, sleep evident in her voice.

"Um, sure; I have some water, some Gatorade, I think I have a Coca-Cola."

"No," she says. I look up. "I meant…an alcoholic drink. I feel like relaxing. I could use a joint, too. I'm just so stressed, Jade. Please make my stress go away. Please. Can you help me with that, Jade? Could you help me relax?" Tori asks me.

"Okay. I'm going to order you a shot or two of vodka from the mini bar back there, and I'll be right back. Is that okay?" She nods. "Close your eyes and try to go to sleep. I'll be back."

I get up out of my seat and walk toward the rear of the large cabin. There's a pretty handsome guy behind the counter and he hands me what I want. I got a shot of vodka for Tori, of course, and a beer for myself, just to make me go to sleep quicker. Beer always makes me sleepy for some reason.

I tell him thanks and I walk back to my seat, where I hope Tori has already fallen asleep. When I look down at her, her eyes are wide open. I hate it when she's troubled. I just can't stand it.

"Still can't sleep?" I ask her.

"Not one bit."

I sit down beside her and pull her into my arms. She takes her shot with a sour face and puckered lips. I take my first sip of my beer.

The pilot comes over the intercom. "Passengers, this is your captain speaking. I'd hate to interrupt anyone who may be sleeping at this late hour, but we'll be landing in Los Angeles in about ten minutes. I'd like to ask you now to turn off all electronic devices, clean up you messes, and buckle your seat belts. Thank you." He finishes.

"Tori, did you hear that? We're landing soon. You need to buckle your- Tori? Tori? Hello in there." I say, patting her head. She was asleep. I buckled her seatbelt and took her shot glass away, and turned her phone off, along with mine.

The sound of the plane descending from the air comforted me, because knowing that I'd be able to be in my own bed in a few hours- at least after we see Tori's mom- really made me feel good. We're below the clouds now. I can see city lights, car lights, the airport control tower and everything. We're home, and I'm kind of glad. Now, yes, I would have stayed in Cancun for a while longer, but Tori's more important.

The wheels of the plane finally hit the runway with a small jolt that wakes Tori up from her cat nap. She groans and rubs her eyes. "Damn it! Right when I go to sleep. That shot of vodka knocked me out. I'm actually surprised you trusted me with alcohol." She laughs.

"It was hard. But I did what I had to do to make you feel comfortable in such a stressful time." I kiss her forehead and wrap my arms around her. She's so much fun to hold.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain again. We've officially landed in Los Angeles, California. Thank you all for flying with us. You may now turn your electronic devices back on, grab your carry-on luggage and exit the plane. Have a great day, everyone." The pilot says.

I get Tori's carry-on bag down first, hand it to her, and then I get mine down. We walk down the narrow aisle leading to the cabin exit. We say goodbye and thank you to the pilot who is standing by the door and we leave.

Thankfully, I had left my car in the parking lot when we left so that when we return, we could all just pile into it and go home.

"We can take a cab, you guys." Andre says. "You guys go on to the hospital."

"Are you sure, Andre? I mean, it's no problem. We can drop you all at your houses." I say, quite courteously.

"Yeah, we're good. Tori needs to see her mom as soon as possible. Go on. We'll see ya'll later."

Before we get into my car, Cat runs over to Tori and grabs her waste. She engulfs her into a bone-crushing hug. Tori returns the favor. It makes me smile a little bit. "C'mon, Tori; we need to go."

"Okay, Jade's right." Tori speaks quietly. "I'll be fine. I love you, Cat. I'll see you later." She smiles.

"You better text me what's going on." Cat scolds her. Tori smiles and nods.

"You just holler at us and we'll be there if you need anything; whether it is you wanting to be around your friends or you just want a Big Mac from McDonalds. Just call us, okay?" Andre says.

"Okay, Andre. I promise I'll call if I need anything."

"Swear?" He asks.

"Hand to Jesus." She laughs, raising her hand.

We get into my Camaro and drive towards the hospital after the goodbyes. Tori closes her eyes.

"I don't know what their big deal was with me going to the hospital. They seemed really insistent that I call them. I don't know why though. You would happen to have any sort of clue, would you?"

"They just care about you, honey. That's all. They just want you to be happy. They know it's sort of a stressful time for you and they want to make it as easy on you as possible." I clarify for her.

"Sort of a stressful time? This is a very stressful time for me!" She exclaims.

I laugh as I pull into the hospital parking lot. I can make out what looks like David Vega's patrol car, but I'm not entirely sure.

When we enter the hospital lobby, everything smells so sterol. I've always hated that smell. I hate that more than bras that hook in the front.

Tori approaches the front desk in the lobby and asks for her mother's room number.

"Hi, my name is Tori Vega. I'm looking for the room of Holly Vega."

"I'm sorry ma'am. We aren't allowed to give out that information without someone to clarify who you are." The woman says.

"Well here, this is my girlfriend, Jade. She can tell you who I am. Go ahead, Jade." Tori says.

"She's who she says she is. Can you just let us through? We're having a very rough night and this is just adding to our stress levels." I plead.

"Ma'am, I'm so sorry, but per hospital rules, without confirmation from a person from your immediate family, we can't let you in right now. I'd love to let you through, but visiting hours ended six hours ago."

"Look, here!" Tori exclaims. "I just had my semester vacation ruined because some fucking moron ran my mother off the mother fucking road! Now she's unconscious and they really don't know if she's going to make it right now. So, damn it, you better…" She's cut off by a deep voice. Damn, that was turning me on. Angry Tori is sexy.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Tori's dad exclaims. "What's going on here?!"

"This dumb woman here won't let me go see mom because…. 'No one from my immediate blood line can prove that I'm who I say I am'." She says, mocking the receptionist. Daddy, could you please let her know who I am."

"She's my daughter. She can come through." The lady waives Tori through. They each give each other dirty looks. This kind of behavior makes me want to rip her shirt off and fuck her all night long, but this is a serious time. So we need to focus on this, right? Right.

Tori's dad leads us up to her mom's room- room 1807- only to see a half-dead body lying there in the hospital bed. With any other person, I'd say it was cool. But this is Tori's mom. It's just not a joking time. All of her vitals were good. Nothing seemed wrong. She was just high on morphine.

"Daddy, what happened?" Tori asks her dad.

Suddenly, a doctor pops into the room.

"Hello, everyone; my name is Dr. Richard Murfrie. I specialize in brain trauma, no matter how bad it is. I've had cases where it was just a bad concussion, and then there were some where there was no way the patient would ever wake up."

"Well, which one is my mom?" Tori asks.

"Well, what we've found out is that your mother has some issues, but they really aren't anything time can't fix. I mean, they're serious, but they won't kill her."

"Can you elaborate, Dr. Murfrie?" Her dad asks.

"Well, you see, the injury your mother has is very complex and can cause many different things. It can cause all kinds symptoms that can stem from the injury, and also has a number of disabilities that can come along with it. There are three tests we run on brain trauma patients. The first one is her motor response. We grade on a scale one to six; one being no response to anything and six being obeys every command given. We gave your mother a five, which is good. That means we know where the brain tissue is damaged and we can treat it. We'll treat it by performing some simple tasks every now and then but ultimately it won't make her any different in that area. The second test, however, didn't go too well. We ran a verbal test. We graded her on a scale of one to five. One being no response, and five being very well oriented. We gave your mother a two. That means she was saying some incomprehensible stuff. Do you know how some people's speech is messed up with they have a stroke? Well this is what that's like. This one can be treated. But will take some time. Maybe a week or so if you stay on it constantly. The last test was an eye opening test. We grade patients on a scale of one to four; one being no eye opening, and four being spontaneous eye opening. We gave your mother a four. She was opening her eyes and looking around. She's just having a lot of trouble talking." He finishes.

"So the second thing," Tori starts, "What do we need to do to help her get her speech back up to where it needs to be? Is there any kind of class or pill we can take for it? Or will it just come back on its own?"

"I think it may try to come back on its own. I presume it will be like a toddler. She'll just have to re-learn how to say those words. She'll know what they mean; she just won't be able to say them at first. She will though. Don't worry." He says.

"So this case isn't that serious?" Officer Vega asks.

"Well, I won't say it's not serious, but yes. It's one of the less severe cases of head trauma we've had here. If there isn't anything else…?"

"Nope, I think we're good. Thank you Doctor." Tori exclaims.

"You folks have a good one." He shouts back.

I whisper in Tori's ear. "Yeah, maybe we should." She answers me.

"Daddy," she starts, "Jade and I need to discuss something with you. You may want to sit."

**Good lord, that part was hard to write. Was it pretty realistic? I tried my best anyway. I actually did some research. Tell me what you guys think! I got some good reviews last chapter. Later…. Word to your mother.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay. Sorry for the wait. High School sucks sometimes. I hope you can all understand. Here's the next chapter people.**

**Tori's POV**

It was time. It was time Dad knew. I mean, Jade and I are engaged, and he doesn't even know it. Jade just sits there, motionless.

"Daddy, there's something Jade and I need to tell you and it's very serious. It may cause you to turn against me in some way, and look at Jade differently as well, but we just think you should know. Um…Jade, do you have anything to say before I tell him?" I ask.

"All I have to say is that whatever you think about what Tori is about to say, don't hate her for it. Hate me if you have to hate someone. That's all I'm saying." She says.

"Girls, you guys need to hurry up and tell me what's going on, because you're starting to scare me." He says.

"Daddy…Um…Jade and I are a…couple. We're actually engaged." I stutter.

He just sits there. He nods, and then he exhales loudly. "Okay."

"Okay? That's it? That's it? I tell you that and it's…okay?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Well…I just…I'm just in shock, Tori. Um…I think that you should be whatever makes you happy. Do I necessarily agree with it? No, I don't. But Jade is special to you and I can learn to accept it. Are you two happy together? I mean, you used to hate each other. I'm just having a hard time wrapping my head around all this. I guess what I'm saying is…you two hated each other a year ago. Then you just get engaged just like that? I just don't get it." He answers.

"Yeah, Daddy. Just like that. You know, just like that; like how you and Mom dumped your divorce on me and Trina?" Those words were mean, but they were true.

"Ouch." He says.

"I know that was harsh, but it's true. And we're in love, Dad. Don't you remember what being in love feels like? Don't you miss being around someone who knows you kinks and quarks; everything about your past. Don't you miss that?"

"What are you saying, Tori? I've never stopped thinking about your mother. I think that's what you're talking about. She's never stopped weighing on my mind. Especially after what's happened over the past few hours, I just can't stop thinking about her. Am I angry at your mother for what she's done to our family? Absolutely. Am I sad that our marriage couldn't work? Yeah. But will I ever forgive her? Maybe in time; but I'll get over it all. And yes, I do miss being around someone that knows me better than anyone. And yes, I do still love your mother." Dad says, sitting on Mom's bed. She stirs.

Mom reaches around to grab Dad's hand. She smiles. "I…wud….jue…do. Ah…bo…dory. I…jant do tie adain."

"I want to try again, too, Holly. We're gonna get you all better and we're all gonna have dinner together. Jade, Tori, you and me, all as a family; does that sound okay?" Daddy asks.

She said she was sorry. And in this moment, no one in the room doubted her. Not even a little bit. Mom apologized. She said she was sorry for what she did to the family. I know she didn't use the exact words but… I took it that way anyway.

"Hey, where's Trina at? I need to talk to her. I think we should tell her about us, Jade." She nods. "So, you're okay with us being together, Daddy?" I ask.

"Are you happy?"

I nod.

"Then I'm okay with it." He answers. That was the one I wanted to hear.

"C'mon, Jade. Let's go find Trina." I grab her hand.

"She's in the Cafeteria." Dad tells us.

We walk out of the room with a wave and I take a little time to ponder what the hell just happened. My mother, in a matter of words, said she wanted to get back together with my dad; and dad said he wanted to try again and I really don't know how this is going to work. Will they get back together and not let me live with Jade? I mean, we're getting married. I don't know how that's going to work if that, in fact, does happen. But it'll be too bad, so sad if they do expect that. 'Cause it's not happening. I stay with her no matter what.

There are too many hallways in this place. I feel like we've been walking for forever, but then the cafeteria doors enter my sight and I see my sister in her comfortable clothes. She had her house shoes on with her pajama bottoms, an oversized shirt with the word "princess" bedazzled on it, although some of the beads are falling off.

"Hey, Trina; what are you eating?" I ask.

"Just a couple of sandwiches; nothing much….did you want something, Tori?" She asks me.

"No, I'm good. You may want to sit down for what Jade and I are about to tell you." She sits in a chair, taking a bite of her sandwich. "Trina, what Jade and I are about to tell you is very serious, okay? I need you to be a civilized and mature adult here. Do you promise me?" I ask. She nods. "Trina, Jade and I are dating. In fact, we're engaged. We'll be getting married…well, I guess we haven't set a date yet, but it's going to happen. Do you have any thoughts or concerns?" I finish.

"I knew it." She says. She knew it? How did she know it? No, she didn't. She didn't know it.

"You knew it? How did you know about us?" I ask, surprised.

"I mean, I didn't know it. I just had a feeling that someday, whether you two wanted to accept it or not, would end up together. Everyone could see it. Whenever my friends and I would talk, they would always ask if you guys were dating. I'd give them the only answer I knew: I have no clue, but they should. And look at you now. You're both all happy and sweet and just…I'm just really happy for you guys. It is so great knowing that during this hard time, someone cares enough about my baby sister to comfort her. So…thanks, Jade…for that." Trina smiles.

"It's been my pleasure. I couldn't have asked for a better friend, girlfriend, fiancé, or lover." Jade kisses me. God, her lips are soft.

"Trina, I think we need to talk to Dad about what's going to happen with him and Mom. They both told each other…in a matter of words that they wanted to try things again. Mom said she was sorry and everything. She sounded completely serious. What do you think?" I finish.

"Yeah, I think we should. Can I eat my sandwich first?" She asks.

"No, Trina. This is serious. I think we need to hurry up and talk to him." She frowns and throws her sandwich in the trash can. "Jade, why don't you go home in lie in the bed? It'll be good to be back in our own bed. I'll try to hurry and finish up here and I'll be home to…love you. You deserve it after I ruined the trip." I smirk.

"Okay. That sounds good. I'll just run by the…special clothing store and I'll go straight home." She kisses me again and hugs Trina before she leaves the room.

"You ready, Trina? This is really big. You do understand that, right? I mean, this is Mom and Dad's relationship we're talking about. I'm not about to let Dad jump into something willy-nilly without know what may come from it all. I'm all for them getting back together, but we need to make sure this is really what Dad wants. Okay, Trina?" I finish.

"Tori trust me. I understand. This is absolutely crucial to the whole family. I'm going to be as mature and adult-like as I possibly can, I promise." She says, truthfully.

"Okay, let's go." I say, grabbing her hand, smiling.

And even though we're going in the other direction, there are still too many hallways. And just like last time, we reached our destination relatively quickly. Dad is sitting in the corner of the room, messing with his phone.

"Daddy, Tori and I need to talk to you. Are you busy?" Trina says.

"No, baby; what's up?"

"Can we talk outside the room?" I ask

He stands up and ushers us out of the room. "What's wrong, guys?"

"Daddy, we need talk about what's going on with you and Mom. Are you sure you aren't rushing into anything? I mean, just a few months ago, you were screaming at her, she was screaming at all of us and telling us that she cheated on you with Gary. And it was only a few months ago that I was beating the living shit out of her in the driveway. I mean, I fucked her up." I throw my hands in the air.

"Language, missy." He scolds me. That's how I know I'm in trouble. Missy. That name makes me cringe every time.

"Sorry, Daddy, I just…I don't want to see you hurt again. I'm just looking out for you." I say.

"Look Dad," Trina jumps in, "I know that you think you know what you're doing. And I'm sure we both believe you, but we just want to know what your plan is. Are you going to get married again? Are you going to keep living together? Are you going to start things up again at all? Could you fill us in or something? I think we have a right to know."

He nods. "You're right, girls. You deserve to know what's going on in this part of my life since you've been involved in the whole thing like you've been. I don't have a plan. I honestly and truly do not have a plan. But why do I need one? I think Mom has had time to think about what she's done and I think she's figured out that she's made a big mistake. I think she sees that it was wrong and she's doing anything she can to fix it. I believe that she's changed. And I want to witness her transformation and I want to be there every step of the way. So…if you want to put it this way…that's my plan, girls." He finishes.

"Okay…Daddy, just please be careful." I say. He nods.

"I will be. Now, why don't you girls go home and get some rest. Tori, you look like you need it. Trina, it looks like it wouldn't hurt you either. So…get going. Go. See you later, bye." He says, pushing us towards the exit.

"Bye, Dad." Trina and I say. He waves back at us.

"Trina, do you mind running me home? Jade left with my ride." I say.

"Sure. I'm going home anyway."

"No, I meant…like home…like Jade's house. I live there now." I laugh.

"Sorry. It's force of habit. Of course I'll take you home." I smile and hug her. She hugs me back.

"So what do you think about this? What's your take on Dad wanting to get back together with Mom?"

"Well, I think its fine. The only thing I'm worried about is Mom hurting Dad again. I'm not getting my hopes up, though. I think that after a while, Mom may start to get bored with everything and start to go back to her old ways. But if that doesn't happen, I'm okay with it. I just don't really know." She finishes.

"I agree. I just think that Dad's really jumping into everything too quickly. I'm a little scared for him." I say.

"We'll see." She laughs.

"What are you laughing at?" I smile.

"Nothing, I just remembered…do you remember back when we went to Disney Land?"

"Yes! I do remember that! That day was really shitty." I answer.

"Why do you say that? Oh, I remember! You ran out into the parade and big, bad Donald Duck ran over your ass. That day was so funny. I laughed so damn hard, I got a head ache." She's cracking up at the moment.

"No, Trina! That was not a funny day! Now whenever my friends want to go to some sort of pond or like a lake or something, I can't go because I'm afraid of ducks. I keep waiting on one to attack me in my dreams or something." I laugh.

"A duck does not equal Freddy Krueger."

"You know, Christmas is just around the corner. I still need to buy your present." I say.

"Are you going to get me a present for each of the eight days of Christmas?" She asks, serious as shit.

"Trina, I think you're thinking of Hanukah. And I think that only the Jewish religion observes that holiday." I correct her.

"Then I'm Jewish. I want presents." My sister's still there. She's still greedy. But I love her, so…

"I'm getting you one present, but I'll get you a good one."

The whole Christmas thing had me thinking. Maybe we should all get together for some kind of party. Maybe it would be fun.

"We're here." Trina says, pulling into Jade's driveway.

"You gonna be okay? I can come home for a while and…"

"No." Trina says. "I'll be fine. Go have dirty sex with your wife. Or future wife…which ever you prefer."

"Thanks for the ride, Trina. Love you." I say, hugging her.

I step out of her lime green Mustang, which I still love, and walk towards the door. The roaring engine almost shakes the ground. I love it. I step into the house.

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?_

Someone's singing. And they're not just singing. They sound like they're trying to be sexy.

_In the lane, the snow is glistening._

That's definitely Jade, so I decide to chime in.

_A beautiful Sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland._

I peak into the living room where there are Christmas decorations everywhere. Small snowmen, gingerbread cookies, the smell of cinnamon sticks in the air, and a nice big Christmas tree in the corner of the room. But then I see the greatest decoration of all: Jade is in some skimpy, Christmas themed lingerie, lying underneath the Christmas tree.

"Shall I continue singing, or do you want to come unwrap your present?"

"I think you should keep singing." A little teasing never hurt anyone, right? She looks at me with a smirk for a moment.

"Get the fuck over here and unwrap your present." She says, laughing.

"I think I'm going up to take a nap. You can follow me if you'd like." I turn around, trying my best to keep a straight face while walking up the stairs.

"Hey, wait!" I hear come from downstairs. Then I hear high heels clacking against the hard wood of the steps. That makes me die. It was too much to not laugh at. When she entered our bedroom, I threw her on the bed and ripped her shirt off. A nipple was instantly in my mouth. After that….it was a blur.

The last week has been rough, man. Jade's parents had completely dropped their interest in her life for the thousandth and hopefully the final time. Our trip got cut short because my mom got into a pretty bad car crash and lost her ability speak well. But the hospital released her about three or four days after we got home.

I will say, however, being around my whole family a little bit more has been…nice, I do have to say. Trina and I being around Mom for a little while has been nice. She's been slowly getting her speech down and when she learned how to say the words, she apologized to me and Trina. It was genuine, too. Maybe I should talk to Dad about them. You know, since I think we've all gotten along for the past week.

Jade had been by my side the whole time. She was comforting when I was down about everything, and she was happy when I was happy. The fact that my happiness made her happy, made me even happier, because honestly, I'm becoming a lot of trouble and there aren't a lot of people that would stick by me in these tough times. I think she feels the same way.

"Tori?" My mom says, quietly, and slowly. It's almost sad, you know? I mean, she's learning how to say things, but she just can't get it down. She's close, but she's just….so…close. We've been working non-stop.

"What is it, Mama?" I ask.

"Water…could I have some water?" She asks, lying in Dad's bed; in their bed; or at least what would be their bed. I miss my family being together.

"Sure. I'll be right back." I smile.

I get up from her bed and head down to the kitchen. It was quiet downstairs. Dad was at work for the first time since Mom's accident and I have no clue where Trina is. She's probably out flirting with a bunch of college frat guys.

In the kitchen, I grab a glass from a cabinet and fill it up with ice and then water. I hues she could be hungry, so maybe a sandwich wouldn't hurt. I won't put too much on it because she really hasn't eaten very much over the past few weeks. Her stomach has probably shrunken. Bologna, cheese and mayo? That sounds like a pretty good sandwich.

The bread is in the pantry that really needs to be refilled, while the mayo, bologna, and cheese are in the fridge, which also needs to be refilled. No one's been here but Dad, so he must have been living the bachelor's life, huh?

The sandwich was made and the water was in the glass, so I trudge my way back up the stairs in which I climbed every day for almost eighteen years. On the way to Mom and Dad's room, I pass my empty room. The only thing left was a double bed and one pillow with a lamp and an end table; there were no dressers, a mirror…nothing.

The closet door was cracked, so I felt somewhat compelled to go see what was in it. Why? I don't know. I just did.

I saunter over and peak inside. Nothing's in there except an old shoe box. The number 1999 and the word Florida was also written on there. I do admit I am a tad bit curious. I reach down to pick up the box and I sit on the small bed. I open the box.

It's just pictures. Wait a minute. These are from when Mom, Dad, Trina, and I went to Panama City Beach, Florida. I remember that trip so well. Trina and I built sand castles in the sand. Mom and Dad spent most of their time underneath an umbrella, despite mine and Trina's desperate attempts to make them get up and come play with us.

There's a picture of us eating at Joe's Crab Shack. Trina has a piece of crab meat hanging out of her mouth, while I somehow managed to get a lobster clipped to my finger. Again…how, I don't know.

"That one was my favorite." Mom's voice pipes up from behind me.

"Mama, what are you doing up? "

"Well, I was actually, looking for my water." She says, taking a sip. "But that one really is my favorite. I remember what I got that day, too. It wasn't very good, but I enjoyed it because I was with you all." She says.

Her voice isn't perfect yet. She still has sort of a lisp, but she's getting better. And remember when I said we worked on it constantly? Well that's basically what we did. I'd say eighteen of the twenty-four hours in a day were spent working on her speech. It's so worth it, though.

"I know, Mom. I miss those days. Do you remember when we went to Washington D.C.? We were supposed to take a tour of the White House. We were supposed to meet President Clinton and Hilary, too. Then we were going to go up to the top of the Washington Monument. Could you imagine how cool that would've been?" She asks.

"Yeah, I know. Then Clinton got impeached. So they stopped giving tours for a little while." I laugh.

"Yeah, that sucked. Trina was so upset. Do you remember that foam Washington Monument toy she had?" I nod. "Well when we got to the White House gate and security told us that we couldn't enter, she hit them with the toy!" She's cracking up now. "Then the security officer tazed her!"

"That was the funniest thing ever!" I smile.

"I hope you know how sorry I am for everything I said to you and Trina. I wasn't myself. I needed change. But when I got it…I realized that what I needed was you guys." She says, out of nowhere.

"Yeah," I laugh, "and I'm sorry for beating the living shit out of you in the driveway. That was wrong and stupid. You really just didn't deserve it. I mean, I had every right in the world to be pissed at you, but I handled it the entirely wrong way. And for that, I'm extremely sorry." I finish.

She laughs and hugs me.

"So what do you think you and Dad are going to do about your relationship? Are you going to get back together? Or are you just going to be friends, or what?" I say.

"I-I don't know. I'd like to get back together with him. I do really love him. I think if we sit down and talk, we can really settle things between us and get it back to the way we were. I think all this stuff needed to happen. I needed to let all that loose. I needed to break up with Gary. I needed to get in that car crash and loose my voice. Because all of that led me to realize that I don't deserve my family and I'd do anything to keep them in my life. I love you guys so much, no matter what you heard me say a long time ago." She finishes.

"I know." I hug her again. "Look, Mama. Jade's going to be picking me up here in a minute, so I'm going to need to leave here in a minute. I'm going to take a few of these pictures and frame them to put in my house. Is that okay?" I ask.

She nods and hugs me. "I love you, Mom. I'll see you later." I hear Jade's horn honk.

"Okay, baby. Tell Jade I said hello."

"Sure thing, Mom." I head out of my old room and downstairs towards the door. I walk towards the car feeling happy about the progress Mom and I have made.

**People, Cat Gets Crushed is officially out of my document manager. And for the people who're reading this and have read Cat Gets Crushed, I'm not doing a sequel to it right after this one, but I'm probably going to do it after I get through with my next one, which will also feature Cat. Who do you think will be her counterpart? Anyway, tell me what you think.**


End file.
